Louder
by Love.Me1
Summary: Beverly Hills can change a family. Sonny ran away from things in her life a couple of times but came back after graduating college. After taking a job her parents hate and dating a mechanic, she finds herself messing around with someone else. Au & OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**GUYS! New story! Ah! I hope you like it. It's my first time writing Sonny and Chad when they aren't a couple completely so bear with me. It's also without italics because it's easier for me to edit. I really hope you like it and I **_**REALLY **_**need your feedback on this when you get to the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Sonny… Sonny Monroe. But my really name is Allison. I'm a twenty three year old brunette who lives in the richest part of L.A. Beverly Hills. My sister and I live at home out of choice but are barely there because of our jobs. Well, I'm a bartender at a club named Siren and she is a designer of her own line and she owns her own boutique on Rodeo Drive. My parents hate my job but put up with it just because they want to always keep in touch with me. I ran away a couple of times when I was younger. Once when I was thirteen, twice when I was fourteen and seven times when I was sixteen. I couldn't handle how high maintenance my family was and how perfect they were and I didn't understand why I didn't feel like them. I knew I wasn't adopted because I checked the hospital I was born at. I just… always felt like they kept something from me. Like there was a reason they disliked me or didn't pay attention. I was the 'odd' child. A good kid… just different. I'll explain that to you later.

I was in James' red and black night flannel shirt that stopped at my knee. I stood in front of him as he lied in the pants from the set on my bed. He was shirtless with his hands underneath his head and I loved it. He was toned perfectly and had a fading scar on his left chest for getting into a fight when he was nineteen. I didn't really know what attracted him to me or what he saw in me but I guess it worked out between us. I thought it was love that we had and I still feel that way. We've been dating for over a year now and we're still going strong. He's like the guy that every girl wishes for when they fantasize about men and who they want to date when they get older. I placed my hands on my hips and quirked an eyebrow.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ugh… can anyone fix this piece of crap car, please!" I kicked the tire of my father's old Camaro and groaned. I would've died from gas poisoning if I didn't get to the mechanic in time. A dark haired, well toned, black grease covered man came from around the corner of the building and threw his hands up. He was handsome. I can tell you that true statement_

"_What is this? You can't bring this into the shop. You have to make an appointment" He shook his head vigorously_

"_I can't take this back to my house, I'll die in there. Can't you fix this?"_

"_Is this your car?"_

"_No it's my father's"_

"_Okay, well just looking at the smoke coming from the engine tells me that I can't fix it. I'm sorry"_

"_What? You have to try. This is the most important thing he owns and he'll die without it. He's willing to pay you an amount of money…"_

"_Miss…"_

"_Sonny" I corrected him_

"_Sonny, I can't fix this. No one at this place can. The best we can do is buy it from you and scrap it for working parts"_

"_Shit" I muttered. "Alright" I pulled out my phone and stepped to the side to call my father. I explained to him what the guy whose name tag said James had told me. He raged on me a little and I sat on the curb to listen to him and he just droned on and on and on. I saw James popping the hood from the corner of my eye and I slacked my shoulders. He waved the smoke out of his face and peered into the old 97' rusty red Camaro. I shook my head at my father's stubbornness and sighed. "Okay, dad" He kept ranting but I wasn't going to listen anymore "Bye" I got up and started back over to the good looking mechanic_

"_So…?" James exhaled_

"_He's not going to sell it. I'm taking it back to my place"_

"_No, no. I looked at it and I can fix it. It's not _that _bad and I'll try to see what I can do"_

"_Really?" I smiled "Thank you… so much" I hugged him before pulling back "Sorry, you're all greasy and… yeah, I don't know you" He snickered and wiped his hands on a towel_

"_One condition…"_

"_Is it going to get you slapped?"_

"_Do you want to have dinner with me later on this week?"_

"_Mm… you're straight forward" And he was nice "Yeah, sure" We exchanged numbers shortly before I watched him call a couple of guys from inside the shop to help him push the car inside. Ah! He's cute. I headed toward the main building so I can fill out information and insurance. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"You missed a button" He stated huskily. I shook my head slowly and gave him a sly smirk. He wasn't getting it that easy "Come here" He whispered and motioned his finger in his direction. I crawled atop of my bed and straddled his waist, burying my head in the crook of his neck. He smelled good...

"Mm… you're warm" I rested my hands on his chest and let my thumb graze over his scar lightly

"And you're my baby" I giggled softly and placed a kiss on his neck. He trailed his hand back and forth across my back as we laid in bed like this in the morning. He had to go back to work soon and I was practically falling asleep. James is _still_ a mechanic and when people think of that they automatically think he's scruffy and dirty and not that high in the money system but he's well clean cut, always clean-after he showers when he closes up and gets paid well. Most people think that mechanics are poor but in all truth, mechanics make _a lot _of money. I don't like him for his money though. I like him for him "I'm going to be late"

"Late one day isn't going to kill you, James" I murmured softly into his neck.

"This would be my fourth day, baby" He clarified with chuckle "Come on, I got to go to work" He lifted me off him slowly and placed me on the bed beside him. I folded my arms and pouted slightly "Don't give me that face" He coaxed and stood up "I can't resist it, don't do that" He then warned. I just stayed like I was and crossed my bare legs underneath me.

"Fine" I exhaled forcefully. He ran his fingers through his short dark hair and crossed them like mine "Don't mock me"

"I'm not" He placed both hands on the bed beside me and pressed his lips to mine. I placed my hands on his shoulders and gradually moved them to the nape of his neck, wanting to kiss him even more "As much as I would _love _to stay here and just relax in bed with you. I can't" He stated softly and pulled back before kissing me shortly

"Your job sucks"

"That's how you met me, Sonny. Your fathers old Camaro was shot to shit and you wanted me to fix it" He stared at me kindly and smirked "I really should leave clothes here if I'm just going to sleep here with you every night"

"You should but you don't because you're an idiot"

"Oh thank you. I love it when you call me names" I smiled and pushed my hair out of my face. He picked up his work jeans and pulled them over his flannel pants that I was wearing the shirt to just because he doesn't wear it. I grabbed his car keys off my nightstand and held onto them while he put on his shirt

"I'm working tonight until three a.m"

"Really? Whose job sucks now?" He stepped into his black boots and sighed

"Still yours"

"Sonny…"

"Hm?"

"Keys…" He held out his hand. I shrugged like I didn't know what he was talking about. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes "Sonny" I held the keys in front of my face and rolled my eyes "Bye…" We kissed again before he exited my room and out of the behemoth of a house I live in. I could hear his 2006 Jeep wrangler start up from outside and start down the long driveway.

I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts before leaving my room after. I started down the steps and into the kitchen to where I knew my family would be. Well, my family except Selena. She was off with her boyfriend that I've never met. They've been dating for a couple of years now and I've never seen him but my parents have. _I know_, it's weird! I don't get it either. She just doesn't bring him around when I'm here. I thought there was a reason for that but it's Selena. She does strange things whenever she wants to. When I would ask her or demand to see him she'd say _'No, not yet'_. I just stopped prying all together. My parents' personal cook knew not to make me any breakfast because she knew I don't like people waiting on me. I just made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table with my parents

"Good Morning" I greeted them before shoving a spoonful of coco puffs into my mouth

"Hey, honey" My mom, Connie, said

"I see your delinquent of a boyfriend left" My father, Anthony, raised his eyebrows and stared at the pajama shirt I still had on. I rolled my eyes and swallowed my food before talking.

"That _'delinquent' _fixed your car" I pointed out

"So what?"

"Dad… he fixed your car and he's really nice. Can't you just get along with him as much as he tries with you?"

"No, I cannot"

"So much for being the bigger person" I mumbled over a spoonful of chocolaty goodness. My parents own four studios in Hollywood and spend all their money on charities and Selena and I. After I graduated from Princeton and she graduated from Brown, my parents wanted us to live with them, like I explained before.

"I also wish you would leave that crappy bartending job" He inserted

"Dad, I get paid fifty six dollars an hour and more with tips. It's not crappy at all" I explained to him truthfully. Bartending isn't a bad job at all. If you become friends with your boss and coworkers, it's very fun.

"Yeah but it's not professional" Connie shook her head

"I had to go to school for bartending. I have a degree for it. It's professional enough"

"Don't you think you can do better?"

"I can always do worse"

"As true as that is, you went to Princeton for business. You were a business major"

"Yeah, and I find that a little boring right now, okay dad? How come you never badger Selena like this? Being a fashion designer doesn't even require a degree. Just money. What I'm doing is more professional than her anyway. If she was a bartender I bet you would've supported her to the fullest"

"That's not true. I'd be just as upset. What about men?" He changed the subject "Rather than this James person you're so caught up on. He's a mechanic sweetheart. Where is he going in life? You should've dated Bradley. He's perfect for you"

"He fixed your car in less than a month. He deserves a little more respect than that, Dad. Bradley is stuck up and he's… disgusting and rude" I shuddered at the thought of one of my father's younger business associates. He's not bad looking; he's just the type of guy that makes you want to punch him in the face all the time

"James couldn't support you as much as Bradley can"

"Yes, he can and he does. Why can't you see that I'm happy?" I don't even take money from James. It makes me feel like I'm taking something away from him and I don't like that feeling.

"Why can't you see that I'm not happy?"

"Because it's my feelings for him that matter, not yours. I'm your daughter, if he makes me happy and keeps me safe then you should be happy too" I said kind of loudly, causing him to pause and exhale slowly.

"Fine, whatever" He waved it off and finished his breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon and sausage. Two meats are beyond me but this cereal is delicious. Anthony left the table to tend to his studios for today. My mother was taking her time eating breakfast and I could feel her eyes on me while I ate mine. She wanted something.

"Don't look at me like that, mom" I peered up from my bowl and found her grinning at me "What?" She shrugged

"You get so defensive when he talks about James. You know your father means well"

"I know, I know… he just won't even try"

"He'll come around. I'm sure of it" I spooned some more cereal into my mouth and closed my eyes. I could still feel her eyes staring at me. What does she want? I chuckled before opening my eyes once more and shrugging

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I smiled. She gave a small laugh and shook her head

"Nothing, sweetheart. You just… I remember when you and your sister were just so young and now you are both so grown up and have men in your life"

"Mom…" I raised an eyebrow. My mother is _so_ weird. I worry about her sometimes "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, honey. I'm fine, I'm fine" She smiled and lowered her eyes to her plate "You're just so grown up but still sitting here eating coco puffs like you're ten" I smirked and patted my knee

"Are you reminiscing?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to cry?"

"No…" She whimpered. I groaned and watched her pat her eyes dry with her cloth napkin. She was so dramatic sometimes and it was funny. I just looked at her and chewed slowly as she patted her watery eyes but still held a smile.

"Mom? It's not like Selena and I are leaving you"

"I know… it's just when I look at you, I can still see you running around with Selena when you were four and she was three"

"We still run around here, mom" I said to her. She nodded and blotted her eyes again. "Don't you realize how big this house is and how big the backyard is?"

"Yes, I do"

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Go ahead…" She sniffled her final tears and brought her glass of apple juice to her lips

"Whats the real reason dad doesn't like James? Honestly mom"

"He compares him to your sister's boyfriend" She stated. See? I hate this. I can't ever do anything without getting compared to Selena and _I'm _the oldest. It makes me feel like I'm not good for anything. I'm not even getting compared. James is. That's stupid. I never even met the guy and my dad's comparing him to my little sister man? That's a bit awkward, isn't it? Whatever. I shrugged it off and left it alone. Anthony does what he wants… and says what he wants. On that note, I finished my breakfast and took a shower so I can go hang out with Tawni for today.

* * *

><p>"It's not possible that you have <em>never<em> seen your sister's boyfriend" Tawni accused and kept her eye on the road while I turned the stations on the radio

"It is. I don't even know his name. I think she's coming home tomorrow so maybe I'll press her about it"

"He could be a killer, alcoholic or abusive and you wouldn't know because you've never met him" She made a left onto the highway and merged into the left lane "Not that I wish your sister was dating a killer. Even though she's a bitch to me most of the time"

"She's a bitch to me too, you're not alone"

"Yeah but she's your sister and a _goody_. She's too good for my liking. She thinks she better with her… clothing line and her… dark hair and her shortness. I fucking hate her"

"Wow, what did she do to you?" I exclaimed and found a station that I liked. I'm two faced when it comes to my sister. She never really treated me like I was her equal but she's gotten better with it. She's tried harder to get along and it has been making a difference.

"Remember in the fourth grade when she handed out cupcakes that she made?"

"Yeah…"

"She dropped one on top of my head. I don't care if it was an accident. Frosting is fucking hard to get out! I don't even know why you put up with your sister"

"I don't. Trust me"

"You don't even like her that much, Sonny"

"She's my sister, I can't hate her"

"Okay then, why do you complain about her?"

"I simply… dislike her motives" I tried. Tawni turned her head to me for a moment, giving me a shit eating smirk

"You're so full of it" She muttered, turning her head back to the road "I legitimately don't like your sister for legit reasons and you just _don't _like her"

"I never said I didn't have my reasons"

"Name one"

"In high school, you remember Chris Hunter? That senior I wanted to be with _so _bad when I was a junior?"

"Yeah"

"He said that he liked me and wanted to hang out. I… was so excited and happy but when he got to my house… which sophomore did he turn his head to the entire time?" My sister of course "I hadn't realized he was using me to get to her until he kissed her good night. I guess he thought that I didn't see… but I did"

"That's… deep. That's fucked up, why would she do that?"

"She's spiteful, manipulative, over achieving and pretty" I scoffed and rested my head on the head rest behind me. Tawni laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, you have your reasons but you said she's getting better"

"Yeah, _sometimes_… I do try to get along with her and it has gotten better. I'm trying my best"

"So, are you going to be nice when you meet her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, of course" I nodded; she snorted a chuckle and put her signal on to merge into the left lane. Going to pick up Portlyn was taking a long time. Maybe it's just the fact that she lives thirty minutes away "I swear, I'm going to be nice. She's my sister"

"Yeah, I believe you…" She grumbled and waggled her brows

"What was Nico doing today?"

"Working also. He's pulling in extra hours for some reason"

"He wants to get in your pants" I exclaimed in a loud laugh "Extra hour's means more time off and more time off means more Tawni love…" I poked her shoulder with a smile. She flipped me off and smirked

"In all reality, I hope you like him though. Selena's man. It'd be weird for you to have a problem with him, you know?"

"Mhm, I heard he was a good guy"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like? Did you like? Did you like? Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Say yes! I hope you did. Not the best first chapter and it was short but I hope you likey. Please leave a review if you think I should continue. Your reviews are my motivation! Review and do whatever you normally do after reading a story. Chapter 2 coming soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I loved how you all told the honest truth on whether you thought it was boring or not. I do take that to consideration and make changes to the story when I see them. So to clear things up, this story does start off a little slow but by the fourth chapter – I swear it picks up! So please stay with it. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

After coming home at three and waking up around two o clock in the afternoon my ears were still vibrating from the clubs music. Watching people dance and flirting with the guys that come and ask for drinks are the best parts. The more you flirt, the bigger the tip. I had made over two hundred dollars in tips and I get paid at the end of this week. I work eight hours each night so my paycheck usually looks like $2,888. That's including half of the money people tip their server. I get paid twice a month so all together in one month I make $5,776. It's not bad money at all. I love it. I was off my game last night; I was way too busy thinking about James. I crawled out of my bed sleepily and stumbled into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror…

Yikes!

My hair was all over the place and I looked flushed from working so late. I started the warm shower in my personal bathroom and started stripping my clothes. Today was my day off and I was planning on spending it in my luscious green backyard. I truly had no life for a twenty three year old. I'm lying. I do have a life, I just don't do anything with it besides eat, sleep, work, go out with James, hang out with Tawni slash friends and spend time with Selena. Sometimes. I let the warm spray of water relax me and showered leisurely before getting out and finding a comfortable pair of clothes. A pair of dark blue baggy sweatpants and a tight white tank top shall do it for me today. I padded across the house like I do every day and found my parents.

"Wow… good morning early bird" My father said sarcastically. Despite what happened yesterday at breakfast, I couldn't stay mad at him. I chuckled and took a seat on the couch next to him and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Padre!" I yelled out enthusiastically in Spanish. He smiled and shook his head at me "I need your advice"

"_You _want _my _advice?"

"Yeah. What should I do if I have this… dad who doesn't like my boyfriend?"

"Dump the guy"

"Wow, really dad?"

"Yes, I think he's trouble. He isn't right for you at all" He shook his head in disapproval and looked at me. "You're my daughter and I only want the best" I rolled my eyes and got up swiftly to find my mother. I don't even know why I try with my father. I walked across the house and found her sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Why she's always in the kitchen is a mystery but it _is _the nicest place in the entire house. It's also the warmest

"Madre!" I tried. She peered up at me from her coffee cup and sighed

"What do you want?"

"Get dad to like James" I pleaded. She looked at me like I was crazy and declined "Come on, I know you only put up with him because I like him but can't you do this for me"

"No, I cannot. You're a grown woman"

"Obviously, I have ass and boobs to vouch for it" I grumbled and turned around to the stainless steel Viking refrigerator. I pulled out a small bottle of cranberry juice and ripped off the tab "If Selena asked you would do it" I muttered to myself

"I don't understand why you care what your father thinks. He'll always dislike your boyfriends. You're his little girl"

"Not Selena's boyfriend because she's the _golden _child" I exaggerated while taking a sip of the juice. I scrunched up my mouth at the tart taste and drank more. Selena's like the one every picks to play on their team and I'm the one that gets pelted with dodgeballs "She's the sweetheart. The one that everyone loves"

"Sonny…" My mother started "…we established that theory and burned it years ago. We love you both equally. You know that"

"Hm… as big of a lie that is, I'll believe it to make you feel better" I nodded and knew that it wasn't true. Some part of my parents liked my younger sister more and it might've been a huge part "Where's the prized apple anyway? Getting her shoes shined by the president?"

"On her way here with her boyfriend" I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured most of the red juice in it before throwing the bottle away

"I finally get to meet him. It's about time"

"I can't believe you never met him. They've been together for a while now"

"Yes and Selena never brought him around while I was here. Coincidence? Nope, not really" My father entered the kitchen and took a seat next to my mother. He stared at me while pouring himself a mug off coffee. I narrowed my eyes back at him and waited for him to say something.

"If I give your boyfriend a chance, you have to quit your job"

"What? No. How about you give him a chance, except my profession and be nice?"

"That's not working out for me, sweetheart"

"Well then no one wins in this situation" I shrugged and heard the front door close. James came into the kitchen with a smug grin on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Monroe" He greeted my mother, and then turned to my father "Good Morning, sir" Anthony gave him the nod and went about his business. That's all James gets. All the time. It sucks and I truly do try to get my dad to be nicer to him. James says he doesn't care but I know he does. When he turned to me, I quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. He walked up to me slowly and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sweatpants, baby?"

"Yes, I'm tired, James. I just woke up" I pressed my lips to his and pulled back shortly

"How'd you get home?"

"Cab. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on break and I figured 'what the hell' let's see what Sonny's doing. But seeing you in sweatpants…" He cocked his head "…makes me figure nothing" He unraveled his arms from around me and turned to my parents "Selena is in the drive way…" He announced "She pulled up two seconds after I did…"

"What is she doing?"

"Pulling bags out of the car. I offered to help but that blonde guy said he had it"

"His name is Chad" Connie said. She has a blonde boyfriend named Chad "It was her boyfriend"

"Ah…" James nodded. "When did she get a boyfriend?" He muttered to me.

"Be nice" My mother mumbled with a sweet smile and sipped the coffee in front of her. "Especially you, Sonny"

"I was going to be nice anyway" I pointed out. James wrapped his arms around me from behind and sighed.

"This is going to be awkward" He whispered. I grinned and nodded

"Completely" The door opened and closed again and I automatically heard feet running into the kitchen "Let the fest begin"

"Sonny!" Selena screamed and jumped on top of me like she didn't see me at all in a year or month. This Tasmanian is way too hyper; I really think she needs adderall sometimes. "Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I have someone I'd like you to meet" She instantly wanted me to meet her boyfriend of years after all this time. How… convenient? All this time and I'm _just _meeting him. He must've said something to her to force her to let me meet him. Selena ran back out of the kitchen for a few minutes to get her man.

"You never met her boyfriend?" James chuckled and rubbed sides slowly. My dad never looked at me while James was around. It was like he was disgusted or something. I shook my head and brought the glass up to my lips again.

"Okay… Sonny I'd like you to meet Chad" She came back into the kitchen in hand with a gorgeous blonde male that resembled Adonis. He had amazing crystal blue eyes that could seduce you in an instant if you let him. They were so… vibrant. He had to be _about or close_ to six feet and you could see his muscles protruding through his grey t-shirt. Holy hell, he was gorgeous. I snapped back to reality when I heard Selena introduce him to me "…my sister, Sonny" He smiled and held out his hand. His smile was perfect. Oh god…

"It's nice to meet you, Sonny" He stated and shook my hand gently. Where have I seen him before? I don't know why but those blue eyes look vaguely familiar.

"Same here, Chad"

_FLASHBACK_

_The door slammed closed with the kick of my foot. My hands were pulling at his shirt. I brought it over his head and scanned the toned torso. His teeth nipped at the curve my neck while we made our way to his bedroom. He slammed my back into the mahogany door and I thrusted my hips into him. His hardening member twitched at the pressure. I got the door open and crashed on the bed. I gripped the base of his hard member and stroked slowly. His hands found the zipper on my dress and tore it down. Shit! Our lips connected once more. His pants were lost in the long run. They pooled on the floor. Skillfully my intimates followed_

"_You're beautiful"_

"_And you're hot…" I definitely forgot his name and there's no doubt he forgot mine "You live alone?" _

"_Sometimes" He looked into my eyes with his blue ones…_

_He left a trail of feather kisses down my body before hooking my leg over his shoulder and planting a kiss on my inner thigh…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Oh, shit" I gasped and released my hand from his quickly. Remember when I said, James and I took a break for a month in our relationship and I might've…

Oh _god_!

"Are you okay, Sonny?" Chad responded and furrowed his eyebrows. Did he not realize? If he did he's very good at hiding it. I literally thought about the guy I slept with weeks after what happened and couldn't find him so I gave up. That sounds weird. Let me clear that up. I didn't go around asking guys 'Did you sleep with me?' I went to the place I met him… A freaking club- Siren- and tried to see if I spot him out again

"Yeah, I'm uh… I'm fine, sorry" I answered, picking up my cranberry juice and drinking it nonchalantly.

"This is my sister's boyfriend James. James, this is Chad" The two men bro hugged each other.

"How's it going, man?" Chad asked James in a 'manly' way. Wow, I'm thirsty! I'm forcing cranberry juice down my throat. I slept with this sexy man. Way to go me! This was the guy… my sister's boyfriend.

"Good, good" James responded "I have to get going back to work" James said to everyone and kissed my temple on his way out. He's leaving because it's awkward. He doesn't do well with awkward situations. I know him all too well "It was nice meeting you, Chad. Bye…" I slept with my sister's boyfriend! No wait… he cheated on my sister! With me! Where was Selena when that happened?

"And guess what…" She squealed. I smiled nervously and shrugged "We're getting married!" She held up her left hand and flashed the silver and diamond ring in front of all of us. _They're getting… married! _My eyes grew and the glass of juice in my hand shattered on the floor in front of me, red liquid spreading all over the tile. I was frozen.

Oh shit!

"Honey… that's great!" My mother exclaimed excitedly. She's getting married… to _him_?

Oh shit!

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Sonny" Selena boasted at the table across from the kitchen. You could see Chad through the large window that showed the backyard talking with my parents. I watched his perfect stature just flawlessly laugh with my parents and agree with whatever they are saying "I'm sorry you didn't meet him earlier. But he's amazing…"<p>

"I'm sure"

"He's so smart and funny and undeniably handsome and kind and he has his own place…" That I've been too "He owns his own company, Sonny he's just amazing"

"Is he?"

"Yes… he's just… ugh, I can't even explain it" She gushed "He's different from everything I ever saw in guys. He's patient and doesn't mind me working all day. He doesn't just want… my body"

"Yes, I understand that, Sel" I chewed on my bottom lip as I remembered the night he and I had at the club I worked at. We danced, went back to his place, did… some stuff and then I left that night. He didn't act like he was taken that night. Maybe he's not as amazing as he seems. "I just wish you would've let me meet him earlier. I know nothing about him and you're engaged to him" The huge ring on her left hand was a little flashy but I had to pretend to be happy for her.

"I should've introduced you two sooner but I didn't feel secure enough to do it"

"Secure enough?"

"I didn't want him to meet my sister if it wasn't going to work out"

"But… you let him meet mom and _dad…_" I snickered and pushed my hair back. I folded my legs in the seat and rested my elbows on the table "…and waited a while to let him meet _me_. I don't understand…"

"Well, I care about your opinion more than mom and dads, that's why" She explained "You're my sister, if you don't like him then obviously there is something you see that I don't"

"Yeah, but now you're engaged and I didn't even get the chance to press him like I wanted too" I pouted playfully. Its killing me, pretending to not know the guy but I know him physically and physically… he's amazing.

"I know and I'm sorry…"

"No, no. No need to be sorry. I'm just saying that you're engaged and I'm happy for you. I am, Selena" I swallowed the huge lump in my throat but then I realized even further… the asshole pretended that he wasn't seeing anyone. He played my sister and went to the club for drinks. It also could've been a drunken mistake.

It wasn't a drunken mistake!

He drove to his house!

He was only buzzed!

He's still cute…

FUCK!

"So, if you want to talk to him do it when mom and dad are finished. I'll give you two some interrogation time"

"Yeah, I'll break him down"

"Don't make him cry, Sonny"

"I'm not capable of making you cry. I definitely can't make a grown man cry" I snickered and rested my chin on my hands "I'll just ask him a couple of questions…"

"Mom wants to have a formal engagement party. You know, do things the proper way…" Already? She just announced her engagement to us. My mother is probably more excited than Selena is. "I didn't even think about a party. I was just going to send out 'save the dates' and go from there"

"A formal party?"

"Mhm, I'll talk them into letting James come if that helps. Lord knows, dad will lose his mind around the rest of his family if he attends"

"Yeah" I chuckled nervously.

"I don't know why he doesn't like James. He's a nice guy…"

"Mhm"

"…I'm glad you found someone that made you happy" I can't believe that my sisters' fiancé is the guy I slept with. The guy that gave me one of the best orgasms of my life. James has given me plenty and Chad well... damn "Sonny?"

"Hm?" I hummed and twiddled my thumbs together

"I want you to be my maid of honor" Oh shit! "I mean, you're my sister and no one truly understands me like you" Ah… damnit. I'm such a horrible person. "Will you be my matron of honor?"

"I w-would- Yeah" I'm hyperventilating. I rubbed my eyes out of frustration and exhaled. I'm such a shitty sister.

"Yay!" She leaned over the table and wrapped her arms around my neck. She hugged me tightly and squealed "Oh man, I love you…" I cried on the inside at how much of a bitch I was.

"I love you too, Selena"

* * *

><p>Chad and I walked through the massive backyard quietly, my hands in my sweatpants pockets and his by his side. I felt as if someone else knew even though no one had a single clue. The soft grass underneath my bare feet made no sounds so it was awkwardly quiet. I need to know if he… ugh! I'm a horrible person in all ways and I've never hated myself more at this moment. But he's in the wrong also. I looked up at him and then back to the huge glass windows of the house. I can see Selena and my parents walking around the kitchen socializing<p>

"So, Sonny…" Chad started in that deep voice of his. It ripped through me sharply but I held it together "How long have you been dating that guy James?"

"A year…" I answered skeptically. We circled around the large hedges out of sight from everyone in the house and he started to slow down. Why'd he slow down? "So, you're marrying my sister?"

"Yeah…" With one last step he stopped and folded his arms. I stood in front of him and narrowed my eyes "Sonny, you cannot say a word to Selena about what happened between us" Oh! He's a good actor! I'm all conflicted about being a good sister and he stands there like he's a boss.

"You did remember…" I snickered and nodded "Wow…"

"Yes and it stays between us"

"Oh really? You don't want me to tell her what an ass you truly are about sleeping with me?" I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes "You took me to your place and…"

"You _cannot _say a word to her"

"I don't even know you like that and you're telling me what I can and can't do? That's no good" I started walking again, down the line of large green hedges. I could feel his eyes on me and I couldn't interpret whether they were good or bad. I felt his hand on my shoulder, slowing me down.

"Sonny…"

"You're a liar"

"So are you!" He threw his hands up "You lied to your boyfriend"

"You lied to your girlfriend who happens to be _my _little sister"

"I didn't even know you were her sister"

"Either way, you fucked me like you weren't seeing anyone. If I wasn't her sister, do you think that makes it okay?"

"Well, you fucked me like you wasn't with James, is that okay?"

Damnit, that's not the point!

"And do you think I'm happy that I slept with you while you're with my sister?"

"You were pretty happy that whole time in my bed" He stated smugly. My jaw dropped slightly and I gave him a delusional look "I mean, the look on your face was like you haven't gotten any in weeks or… James just doesn't… _satisfy_ you"

"He does satisfy me" I clarified "You're such an asshole" I muttered and shook my head. I can't believe he said that! I stormed off without another word to him…

"Okay wait…" He groaned and caught up to me "In my defense… I did look for you"

"Yeah, right... we didn't even know each other's name"

"That doesn't mean I didn't look for you" He huffed out, I glanced at him and cleared my throat "Trust me, I looked for three weeks and gave up"

"You didn't look, you went back to my sister and screwed her like the dog you are"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did!" I exclaimed in a pissed off laugh. I started walking fast again but stopped short. He looked for me? "What days did you look for me?"

"Fridays and Saturdays. The same time we met" I don't even care! "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You cheated on my sister with me; do you know what that will do to her?"

"Yes, it will break her fragile heart but you know what, _you_…" He took a stride closer and looked me dead in the eye "…aren't going to say anything, Sonshine" Sonshine? He gave me a panty melting smile that I fought through.

"I'm not afraid of intimidation" I shrugged and he took another step forward "You knew what you were doing. You wasn't drunk because you drove perfectly fine"

"There's such a thing as a _functional_ drunk, you know?" He whispered

"But that's not you…"

"You don't know me, Sonny"

"No, I don't know you, but I _know _you…" I hinted. He forced out a breath of air and glared at me "I _know_ you well as you _know_ me"

"Do not say anything to her about us"

"Oh so, there's an _us_?" I scoffed "I didn't know you felt that way…"

"You know what I mean…"

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean. Explain it to me, Chad" I spat and cocked my head. He pursed his lips for a moment and took a step toward me. He wrapped his hands around my upper arms and lifted me with ease to meet him eye to eye. Wow, he's strong.

"Fine. You will not tell Selena what happened that night. No little detail should come from your lips. Are we clear?" I smiled in his face and rolled my eyes. Once he placed me on my feet, I stepped back.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Hell yes" He growled "I'm positive you won't say anything"

"Chad, Chad, Chad" I clicked my tongue and dropped my arms to the side "I wasn't planning on telling her. Do you know what that would do to _my_ relationship with my sister? But your relationship would be completely over… you really should watch yourself"

"What are you saying?"

"You're in _my_ game now…" I smirked and turned around.

That was the end of that conversation. I walked back to the house and up the long backyard steps. In all actuality, if James finds out, all hell would break lose in my house. I walked into the kitchen coyly and stood next to Selena, who was trying to open up a bottle of mom's champagne to make a Mimosa for her. Chad came in a few minutes after with his hands through his hair. His eyes caught mine and held them for a few seconds

"So?" Selena drawled out

"So what?"

"So?" Selena started "Does everyone know each other?"

"Yeah…" He breathed out

"What do you think of my sister?" She jumped

"She's a very… smart, friendly woman"

"Okay" She laughed lightly "What do you think of him?" She turned to me when I took the bottle out of her hand and popped the cork easily

"He's a very…" He raised an eyebrow and clenched his jaw repeatedly "…_nice _guy"

"Yay! I'm glad you like him" She pulled me into yet another hug while my eyes bored into Chad's. He shook his head slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

He looked at me

I looked at him

Sonny: 0 Chad: 0

Let the games begin

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Did you like it? Please say yes. I promise to pick it up, I swear. You guys know me, I don't like boring stuff so as soon as this story gets going… it'll get going. I promise the chapters are going to get longer also. Please stay with it :) I'm always open to opinions and honest reviews. So please review. Chapter 3 coming soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thanks for your reviews. I love them! I always do, that's just the way things are. They mean everything to me :). That was sappy… sorry. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Last week flew by quickly and was uneventful. I didn't toy with Chad liked I wanted to because I was preoccupied with work. I went in every night last week and I'm exhausted. My whole body hurts and there was that familiar tingly feeling between my legs. Having sex with James last night wore me out. But I couldn't help that I was in need of satisfaction. I groaned as I painfully stretched in my bed when I woke. I really just wanted to hibernate but Selena wasn't going to let me. Today, we have to pick out place setting cards for the semi formal dinner. She wants me to join her and Chad. Words can't explain how joyful I am. A pointy edge hit my face when I rolled over. I opened my eyes saw a piece of paper.

'_Went to work... Coming over during my break. We have a date tonight. Bring a swimsuit' - Love, James_

That brought a smile to my face but it fades quickly when I heard my name being screamed out from a room in the house. It was obviously my sister and I tried to ignore it. There's no such thing as ignoring Selena. Her tantrum is unbelievable when she doesn't get her way. Then again if Chad's in there…. she called out my name again. I hastily and angrily got out of bed to see what the hell she could've wanted. I buttoned up James' pajama shirt on the way

"Yes?" I answered and dropped my hands to my side. Chad was still lying in bed with his arms behind his bed. His chest was well sculpted and he was too sexy but I tore my eyes away quickly

"I just wanted to make sure you were up" She came out of the walk in closet cheerfully and smiled

"Seriously? God, Selena…" I whined "I'm tired, I was working all night and last week everything on me right now is in pain and I really want to cry at how tired I am" I chuckled out the last part. I'm in pain because of how tired I am. My hair even hurts

"Aw... poor baby" She rubbed my shoulders "James didn't make you feel better? That asshole" She teased, trying to make me laugh.

"No, he did" We both laughed "But then the after effect wore off"

"Please, I just need your measurements" Her hands unrolled the tape and lifted my arms

"Babe, she's tired. Let her relax..." Chad mentioned aloud while he glared at me. I shot him the same look just with a smirk. Selena couldn't see it because she was measuring my waist. He shook his head slowly, deathly. I chewed on my lip and winked at him.

"So, Selena" I cleared my throat "I have a date tonight and I have to show you the new bathing suits I bought so you can tell me which one you think is appropriate"

"Yeah, okay..." She moved down to my hips and wrapped the tape around them evenly "James is taking you where?"

"No clue..."

"That sucks but I'm done" She backed up and I saw that she written the measurements on the back of her hand

"What did you have to measure her for?" Chad asked. He was now out of bed and only in his grey sleep pants. His abs looked delicious.

_Yes_, I said delicious

"I'm designing a new dress, I needed someone's body line and since Sonny has the best hourglass figure in the world, I use her"

"Hm, I've never seen it so I can't compare" I quirked an eyebrow

"Yes, you have" Selena looked at me confused and Chad gave me a 'shut the hell up' look. I could almost hear his heart beating rapidly. I was all giddy on the inside, loving the anxiety on Chad's face. That look on his face made me fight a smile. His jaw clenched repeatedly and his breathing stopped "...you never showed him the pictures of you and I in Jamaica?"

"Oh..." She exclaimed. The weight was lifted off his shoulders. I can't give myself a point because his shirtless body was taunting me "No, I haven't. I'll show it to him one day..." Selena shrugged and went to go copy the numbers on a piece of paper

"Why?" He mouthed. I smiled and folded my arms with a short shrug. Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with this. He narrowed his eyes and curved up the corner of his mouth. What is he smirking about? Selena walked into the closet one more to find her measurement book

"Good Morning, Chad" I said lowly

"You can't do this, Sonny"

"I can do. Whatever. I. want" I responded with a pat on his shoulder and sauntered out the room with his eyes on me.

Hell yeah, I'm going to enjoy this

* * *

><p>"What about those?" Chad pointed to the one that Selena had in front of her.<p>

It was a whole book of placement cards in this specialized party shop that my mother had to make an appointment just so they can look and choose. It was so boring. I walked around the medium sized store at all the things that you can by for weddings. They sell garters here for the bride and they look kind of cheap, if you ask me. I felt the bachelorette party boas that were hanging on the wall. They were a hot pink or a fiery red. Personally, I think male strippers are awkward so boas make it more awkward when they pull you close to them by it.

There's not a thing I can really do to help since it's their party. They only call me for my opinion everyone once and a while. I heard my phone buzz from inside my pocket and vibrated against my leg. I reached into my jeans and pulled my iPhone out. The screen showed a new text message from Tawni

'**We need to speak! Pronto!' – T. Hart**

'**About?' – S.M**

I wish they would hurry this card thing up

'**Our schedule. I need you to take my shift tonight' – T. Hart**

'**What? No!' – S.M**

There's no way in hell I'm working tonight! My eyes even hurt. That should say something. I'm lucky I'm not falling asleep waiting for those two to finish

'**Come on, Sonkiss. Please… I have a family issue' – T. Hart**

'**Bullshit! I'm not working. I'm tired as hell' – S.M**

No!

'**I'm serious, my father's in the hospital for his knee and I have to be there' – T. Hart**

I hate being such a nice person to the one's I like

'**Fine, whatever! You owe me next time' – S.M**

'**Thank you so much. I'll make it up to you!' – T. Hart**

But then that means I have to cancel with James. He and I haven't gone out together in a couple of weeks and I was actually looking forward to it. He's going to be upset that I have to take a rain check. I'll make it up to him. We can do it tomorrow night. It's always so awkward when one of us has to cancel. It's like the other persons whole mindset gets messed up for the rest of the night.

"Sonny" Selena called my name in the story. I dropped my head and walked over to the counter they were leaning on "Which one do you like better? The gold and white or the silver and black"

"Whatever you like. This is your party not mine" I told her. She tilted her head and then looked at me "Silver and black is too dark…"

"You like the gold and white ones?" She stated. I nodded and pushed my hair out of my face "You both like those, then" She then sighed in defeat "But the black and silver are so pretty"

"So, get that, babe" Chad rested his hand on her lower back. I found it funny that he thinks he can just ignore the game he's in.

"You don't like the black ones" She shook her head "We have to agree on it"

"Why? It's just place cards for a party that's going to last one night" I explained. Selena shot me a cold look "I mean, it's not like the guests are going to go home and cherish it forever, Sel"

"Just get the silver one's that you like. It's more important to you than it is to me" Chad chuckled

"Oh, you're so humble" I turned my head and peered down into my phone. Selena nodded and had the man go to the back to find the box of desired cards

"Sonny… come look around with me" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along

"Why?"

"Because" She snapped and pulled me to the back. Once we was out of his sight she turned to me in one of the aisles "I don't think you like him"

_In which way do you mean?_

"What are you talking about?" I snickered and furrowed my brows "He's a good guy"

"Yeah, but you two barely said anything to each other for the time that you've met him"

"Well, it's not like I have a lot of preference like mom and dad, Lena. I just met him…" Her face lit up bright and she turned red "What is wrong with you?"

"You haven't called me 'Lena' in a long time" I rolled my eyes and shook my head "In all seriousness, you two should try to get along"

"I am trying" _We get along alright _"I don't have a problem with him at all. But if it makes you feel any better… I'll converse with him more"

"That's better" She coaxed and took my hand again. We continued walking through the store laughing at the stupid items that hung on the walls. Making, our way back up to the front of the store Chad held a white box with the stores label on the front "So, we're done here"

"Great" I deadpanned as she dropped my hand and took Chad's. We exited the store and started down the long L.A. street to the car "When are you not going to be with my sister?"

"Why?" He turned his head to me and quirked a brow

"I want to talk to Selena; I need to tell her a few things I _learned_ about you" He slowed down a little and turned completely. I held back a grin and tilted my head.

"What _things _have you learned about me?"

"Well…" I started "I know how you are in be-"

"Oh, _ho, ho_, Sonny…" He laughed loudly, cutting me off "You know me too well"

"I was going to say in better hands with Selena than any other woman but…" His jaw clenched harshly and his free hand went up to his hair, running through it in a relieved way "Scared you, didn't I?" I muttered low enough while walking ahead

* * *

><p>Chad and I sat on separate couches as Selena went to go answer the house phone. I pulled my keys up to my chest and laid my head back. I stood up and decided to turn some music on. Silence is a slow killer and since Chad and I aren't speaking, it's safe to turn on some music. The entertainment system in my father's house was amazing, so I turned on the radio to my favorite station and put the surround sound on. It wasn't <em>that <em>loud, it was still kind of low for my taste

"What do you do for a living?" Chad ruffled his hair and looked at me.

"I'm a bartender…"

"Oh?" He smiled "Where at?"

"Siren" I nodded and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. He sized me up slowly, taking his time going past my hips and up my torso then meeting my eyes.

"Full time? I thought that would just be a part time thing…"

"It's full time… I mean, that _is _how we met" He shook his head and rubbed his smooth jaw.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He denied. I chortled quietly at the response.

"And what do you do, Mr. Cooper. I hear you own your own company"

"I do" He answered smugly. I cocked my head and shrugged my shoulders softly

"So, what is it that you own?"

"Entertainment systems such as the one you just turned on" Wow, I'm suddenly not in the mood for music. I walked back over to the radio and cut it off. I'm not giving him the satisfaction.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty seven" Oh… James is a year older than me "And you?"

"You should never ask a woman her age" I whispered and took my spot on the couch again. He just tilted his head as he looked me like he was trying to figure something out. He was handsome, I'll give him that. I don't think he had a flaw on him and if he did, it probably made him even better looking. It was silent like this for a couple of minutes until Selena came back into the living room from being on the phone all that time

"Did I miss something?" She giggled and looked at both of us. I shook my head and inhaled

"Nope, not at all" He answered "She just asked me what I owned"

"Mm" She hummed

"Sonny, I can't sit on your couch or anything" I turned my head and saw James' standing there in his oil covered shirt and jeans. I bit my bottom lip softly as he just looked like he needed a shower and I'll be more than happy to join him. I don't know what it is about James and him being partially sweaty and oil clad. It made me all warm. I rose off my butt and around the couch "Hey, Selena… Chad, right?" Chad nodded and waved shortly

"Oh…" I drawled out "You're dirty" I whispered, balling my hands in his shirt as he placed his hands on my hips

"Me being dirty turns you on?" He whispered back. I chuckled softly and nodded

"Yeah…"

"Yeah?" He smiled and captured my lips with his softly and sighed out of content. Why do I feel so conflicted between two guys when I like one of them? He pulled back slowly after a few seconds and looked me in the eye. "Now, I can't wait for our date later"

"About that?" I stepped back shortly and gave him a sheepish smile "I got called in for work. I have to take Tawni's shift"

"But you worked all last week" He said "And last night…"

"I know but her father is having surgery and I couldn't let her _not _be there" He snickered softly before walking around me and pulling me back into his arms. I could see Chad over James' shoulder, his teeth was clenching hard. I winked at him discreetly when my boyfriend looked down. Chad turned his head away from me and smirked Oh? He's upset "Tomorrow?"

"You're too nice of a person"

"I know" I grumbled. Yay, he isn't mad "Maybe… you should turn me bad" I suggestively stated in his ear. I felt his hands rubbed circles on my waist

"Ew, Sonny… I heard that" Selena shuddered and laughed "Take that someplace else" I'm planning on it. I wonder what's going through Chad's head at this point. He looks kinda mad…

Good. I'm not his, so why does he feel that way?

"Mm, I'm dirty, baby. We'll mess up your sheets" He gripped my waist and pulled me back

"Yeah, but then we could always just… clean you off" His eyebrow quirked quickly, dusting off his shoulder. I gave a small smile and raised both my eyebrows. James reached down and scooped me up into his arms bridal style and started walking towards the stairs

"She'll be back!" He called over his shoulder. I giggled softly as he trailed his eyes up and down my body before starting up the stairs "Maybe!"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

She's killing me here. She's killing me slowly and painfully. Despite her being gorgeous as hell, she's smart. Extremely smart… she knows what she's doing and that's the bad part. The bad part is, I'm completely willing to go head to head with her. I want her. I want her screaming _my _name. Not his. I want her underneath me… or on top… it doesn't really matter.

"Chad"

"Hm?" I answered and turned my head to Selena who pulled her legs underneath her

"Why are you thinking so hard?"

"About what?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You just have that look on your face"

"I'm not thinking about anything" I took her hands and traced my fingers with mine. I'm thinking about your sister being fucked by a guy that _isn't _me.

_Did you just say that?_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I was clean from a shower and naked under my lavender sheets with James lying beside me. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and breathed out heavily. I chuckled as he pulled me closer and just held me tight against his bare strong body.

"Fuck…" He mumbled "I have to go back to work" I started laughing and running my fingers through his hair

"You have to put back on the same dirty clothes"

"Well, I could stay here"

"And your boss would kill me"

"For passing out? I'm so hungry…" I untangled myself from him and kissed his temple

"I'll go find you something"

"Oh, you're so kind" He exhaled and watched me get out of the bed. I picked up a large t shirt that I owned from my dresser and slid on a pair of panties so I can go downstairs "Is that my shirt? I wondered where that went" Okay, so I didn't own it but it's mine since he left it.

I opened the door to my room and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Chad was sitting at the counter eating a sandwich he had made. This gave me the idea of making James a sandwich instead of something big. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out deli meat and found bread on top of the counter. I pulled out two slices of white bread and started his sandwich on a plate

"Finally finished, I see" Chad stated, swallowing his food "Maybe I was right about not being satisfied"

"Why are you worried about my sexual satisfaction, Chad?"

"I was just saying…" He laughed softly and looked at me. I clicked my tongue for a second and inhaled. Son of a bitch…

"You think you can satisfy me"

"I _know_ I can satisfy you but you're happy with James so… by all means, make him his sandwich"

"You can't satisfy me"

"Again?"

"Why do you even care?" I spat out and placed my hands on the counter. I smiled and shook my head "Aw, did you miss me?"

"No, I enjoyed my time without, Sonshine" He spat. I kinda like that nickname but the attitude I don't like.

"Oh sure you did…" Selena wasn't around "I saw how upset you looked when James held me in his arms" I put a thin layer of mayo on the bread with a knife before starting the meat "But then I realized, huh…" I tapped my chin "You have a fiancée so _you _can't have any of what he has"

"I'm curious, Sonny. What _does _he have that I haven't once gotten myself _into_?" He rose an eyebrow and smirked "Or tasted"

Okay… I'll give him a point for that one

Sonny: 0 Chad: 1

I grabbed them hem of my shirt and gradually started lifting. His chewing slowed as his eyes fixated on my soft pink lacy panties. I trailed the shirt up a little higher by this point to where it was now at my midriff. He cleared his throat a little and looked down, readjusting himself in the chair. He looked up again and stopped breathing all together when I showed him the matching lace slash padded bra.

"Well, I think… bras change. I'm pretty sure my boobs got bigger" I dropped my shirt back down and shrugged "But, you have a ring, so you won't be seeing any change anytime soon"

Ha! I give myself points for that!

By the time I finished making my boyfriends sandwich he was down the steps and placing his hands on the counter on both sides on me.

"There's a hole burning in my stomach" He over exaggerated "Chad, hopefully Selena makes food faster than she does"

"I'm a bartender… not a chef" I defended

"Nah…" Chad joked with James "Sonny seems quite _generous_" My whole facial expression dropped. He's such an ass "You have to go back to work? That's sucks. We should hang out sometime, you know. I know a lot about everyone but you and Sonny. She doesn't tell me anything" James rested his chin on my shoulder and chortled

I hate the both of them right now

"Really? You're aren't being friendly, Sonny?" He patted my sides and laughed "Why not?"

"No, no. Sonny's _friendly_. She's definitely generous. I mean, I would love to hear about how you two got together and tell you a few things about myself" Chad tilted his head and looked at me.

Fuck him!

_You already did that…_

Fuck you!

_Your fingers could use so exercise…_

"She just doesn't speak to me that much" James moved to the side of me and took a bite of the sandwich I made. He hummed in appreciation and nodded

"This is good" He chewed and swallowed before kissing my forehead "But this is going to be to-go. I'll take you up on that offer, Chad" He said "Thank you" He kissed my forehead again before waving bye to Chad. Once I heard the front door close, I shook my head. He got up from his chair and walked around the counter, glaring at me

"I hate you" I folded my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes

"Good"

"Good" I retorted, he shrugged and let out a smug grin. A grin that definitely made me think he was capable at beating me at my game. In all honesty, I wanted to kiss the hell out of him.

"Fine"

Then I realized: I created this game. So I simply smiled and put my hands up out of retaliation.

"Fine"

There's no possible way in hell I'm losing a game _I started_. It doesn't work that way. Plus, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Starting with… my date tomorrow

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like, love, hate or are you bored. Review the chapter! Crappy, I know. I've been off my skill lately. Sorry... I swear the next chapter starts it all. The longer reviews and the more I get, the faster I update. I'll keep my promise. I always do. So yeah. Review please and thank you. Chapter 4 coming soon…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I loved them like always. My only question is: Team Sonny or Team Chad? ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SELENA POV<p>

Chad and I met at an art show one of my friends Grady took me to. My mind was so set on finding a reason for the one of the paintings; I hadn't realized that I was standing there for over thirty minutes. He approached me confidently and caught my attention in the first twenty seconds. He was sweet and kind and was never too aggressive. About a month ago, he proposed while we were on a car ride to Napa for a wine tasting party. When we went out to dinner that night he got down on one knee and proposed. It wasn't anything over the top. It was simple and nice and sweet. I love him so much that I couldn't even let the word 'No' cross my mind.

Waking up in my fiancés arms is the best feeling in the world. You just feel so engulfed in the warmth of a loved one's body I could see that he was already awake by the way his hand made circles on the back of my neck. I stirred a little before fully opening my eyes and looking at his closed ones. I fought a smile and stretched.

"Finally awake..." He smiled and positioned me better on his chest.

"Mm, I was tired"

"I see that" I leaned my head up and pecked his lips.

I wish he and Sonny would get along better though it has only been a week. I know that you have to give people time to get comfortable with each other but they don't speak at all. Sonny is a bit hard headed when it comes to things so I'll see if I can get them talking to each other more. It really shouldn't be that hard.

"Hey, do you like my sister?" I sat up and pushed my bed head out of my face. He furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled lightly.

"She's cool, why?" He placed both his hands behind his head and relaxed.

"You two seem like you don't like each other"

"We don't know each other, Sel. There's not a lot to go off of"

"If you come over after work, can you try being a little more social and I'll get her to do the same" He looked at me like he didn't care what I got Sonny do. I just took that as a sign of yes and gave him a smile "Please?"

"Alright fine, but you have to have some fun with me"

"Fun?" I questioned suggestively. He nodded and pressed his lips to mine. He crawled over me slowly and pressed my back into the bed

"Yes, fun" I giggled lowly as I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him lovingly

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I don't think you know how tired I am. It's reached a point where I didn't walk up the steps to go to my room. I just walked straight forward to the couch and collapsed. The only reason I woke up is because, I could hear the kitchen staff starting breakfast. I moaned in frustration at my lack of sleep. Maybe I'll pay for a suite at a hotel and just sleep there for a week. Just no interruptions. My mindset is the same as a bear. Stock up on food and hibernate. I fell asleep peacefully for another hour until a hand rubbed my back. I stirred but didn't wake.

"Honey..." My mother patted my back softly "Your father wants everyone up at the breakfast table. The foods ready" It's always what dad wants. You know what I want?

Sleep!

I exhaled deeply and pushed myself up on my hands. I sat up and ran my fingers through my couch raped hair. I was literally fully clothed. Black shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. I stood up and walked into the dining room that let in too much light from the large glass windows. Selena and Chad were dressed for today as was my father. I sat in my seat and rested my head on my hands

"So, why are we all eating breakfast together?" Selena asked quietly.

"Let's call it a first family breakfast?" My father tried.

"But it's not the first time" She responded. Oh, so they had family breakfasts before?

"It is with your sister" Wow, I feel like I just been curved around and left in the desert. That's one of the reasons I ran away.

Now, let's pause and go into detail…

Every time I ran away… it was because of Selena.

When I was thirteen I ran away because they missed my piano recital because Selena had a soccer game. They knew how hard I worked on that piece. She was the youngest and we – meaning me, all had to make some sacrifices. So instead of having my family there I had my nanny at the time. Maria. They sent her in their place. I always felt as if I was a hitchhiker and they sped past me.

When I was fourteen, the first time I ran away was because Selena had gotten the stomach virus the weekend of my middle school graduation. Yeah, I know it's _just _middle school but I worked my ass off to get into the junior honor society. The second time was, my mother had spent so much time trying to get Selena ready for her middle school graduation and forgotten my birthday in the middle of all of it.

When I was sixteen, things just went downhill. I constantly got compared to Selena by teachers, so called _friends_, boys came up to me and I thought they liked me but really used me to get to her. I've been in seventy one therapy sessions at that age and they all said I was depressed. But I wasn't. I was just feeling neglected and unloved.

All the times I ran away, marijuana and sex became my best friends. My virginity was lost to this guy that was standing underneath a pier. The back of his pickup truck wasn't that comfortable but he gave me a place to stay for a night because I had nowhere to go. How old was he? He was eighteen. How old was I? I was sixteen. The day I felt that pleasure was when my eyes opened up. The guys I had slept with made me feel loved. I felt appreciation for who I am. I had slept with guys just for the hell of it and just because I could. There were no restrictions when you were alone. I had gotten tested at free clinics and always thanked god when I came up clean. I intend to keep it that way. Thinking back on it… they loved the sex. Not me.

The marijuana made me feel freer than anything and it made my problems god away. I swore on my life that I would never smoke weed ever again. I haven't since. Every now and then I want to smoke just to feel the high calm me down but it wouldn't be worth it. Weed made everything simpler and much easier to comprehend. How did I even get the drug? Drug dealers will sell to anyone to make their money…

Okay… I'm finished

"Yeah, you know it really isn't that big of a deal. You guys are... capable of eating without me before so another time won't change anything" I scooted my chair back and stood up.

"It's not like that, Sonny" My father sighed. I nodded, knowing he didn't mean it in a bad way. But it _almost _sounded like he did

"I know, dad. I'm just sleepy..."

"What time did you get in last night?" He asked. I had to close up the bar and take the glasses to the back because Tawni failed to mention that minor detail.

"Around four hours ago. I need to sleep so..." I grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate and took a bite "...breakfast was good and I'll see you all in eight hours... if I wake up that early"

* * *

><p>"Lena!" I yelled from my room<p>

"Stop screaming and just come in here!" She screamed back. I looked at the black and gold lined bikini I had on for my date tonight in my floor length mirror. He's on his way and should be here in half an hour. I'm not going to lie, it's from Selena's line but it's old. It's not a new item. I knocked on her door shortly before entering. She was sitting at the edge of her bed writing something in her book while Chad froze mid sentence in a conversation on the phone and swallowed. I grinned inwardly. Oh baby, baby.

"How's this one?" I ran my fingers through my hair mischievously

"I like it. I've seen it before but I like it" She smiled "Is that for your date?"

"Yeah"

"You look nervous to go out with a guy that you've been exclusive with for a year"

"I am nervous..." She stood up fixed the strap on my bikini top. Chad shifted his legs away from me like he was hiding something. He was hiding his boner? I smiled on the inside again "From a male's perspective, what do you think?" He narrowed his eyes but softened them when Selena turned her head to face him

"Uh..." Add one for Sonny "I think he'll rip it off you" He's definitely feeding into this little plan

"Really, Chad?" Selena deadpanned

"I'm being honest" He shrugged "You wanted a male's perspective"

"No, no. That's exactly what I was going for"

"This is a bathing suit from my summer line two years ago" She slapped my shoulder "That's why I've seen it before"

"Yeah, it took you long enough to recognize your own design" I teased her back and rubbed my shoulder. I love how he can't do anything but stare discreetly, forgetting all about his phone call.

"Where's he taking you?" He cleared his throat and asked me. Why does he look upset again? Why do I love it so much?

"I don't know. It's nerve racking" I rung my hands together and watched Selena pick up her ringing phone.

I dismissed myself and went back into my room. I skipped into my closet happily, pulling a loose striped shirt over the bikini top and shorts over the bottoms. Hearing the front door close, I figured Chad left to go do whatever he had to do with his job. Leaving Selena and I in the house alone. I hopped down the steps joyfully and into the den to watch some TV. Before I could sit down, my hand was grabbed and pulled forcefully. I turned my head to see Chad, looking as furious as ever

"You really don't play fair, do you?" He shook his head and dropped my hand "You thought that was cute up there?"

"Nah, not really its fun watching you squirm" I folded my arms over my chest and smirked "Knowing, that you can't have what you want. Being teased constantly" I stepped around him and sized him up.

"Sonshine, I can have you if I wanted you" He's cocky. That's not a good thing but it's sexy as hell "Believe me, if I wasn't engaged I'd have you"

"Hm, Chad... you really think so?"

"I _know_" He narrowed eyes "You can't keep doing this, Sonny"

"I can if I want to. No one is going to stop me" He grabbed my waist roughly and molded his lips to mine.

Holy- sweet mother of all things good!

I didn't know what happened but I lost it for a minute. I kissed him back with the same biting force. My fingers curled in the short hair on the nape of his neck as tongue went past my lips and explored my mouth. _Huh, I'm kissing Chad. _Something in me clicked that I was out of control and I needed to fix it. I made him walk around in a circle, his lips on mine and I pushed him down on the couch. He pulled me down with him, making me straddle his waist.

Chad's hands dropped down to my ass like they belonged there and squeezed tightly. The sound of James's jeep floated through my head. Chad, I could feel his growing member between my legs as I grind against him. I made him hard… again. I smiled on the inside. I rolled my hips into his again and curled my fingers tighter in his hair. His hands kept their place on my ass, hooking his fingers through the belt loops. My ragged breath mixed in with his. I suppressed a moan when he grounded my hips into his again.

"We shouldn't..." I mumbled into his mouth.

"Sonny..." He breathed out.

"...and I have a date tonight, Chad" I hopped off of him quickly with a smile and fixed my shirt. His now aroused member made him drop his head back on the back of the couch and groan out of need. "Tell Selena that I borrowed her bag"

I ambled out of the living room and up the stairs to her room to get her bag. I'm in control here. I slipped my tan Sperry's on and met James as he put the car in park. I acted normal to keep what just happened on the low.

"Hey..." I smiled and climbed into the no door car. He leaned over and pecked my lips.

* * *

><p>James drove down a pebble pathway about four hours away from the house. We were in the valley, I recognized this place anywhere. I don't know exactly where he was taking me but I knew where I was. I watched trees go by the car and the warm air circulate through the jeep. The radio was playing some song by Kanye West. My eyes narrowed slightly before turning into a huge smile. It was a crystal blue lake with a picnic table a few feet away from it. I chuckled slightly and turned my head to James. He had a coy look on his face as he kept his eyes forward…<p>

"James…" I snickered and put my hands behind his head, running my fingers through his short dark hair "How did you find this?"

"I was… up here for a party a while ago. That weekend you had the flu" I nodded and stared at the lake as he slowed to a stop a couple of feet away from the table "I know you like swimming and maybe you would like it in a lake"

"So what's first, eating or swimming?"

"Whatever you want to do?"

"Whatever I want?" I pulled my shirt over my head and stepped out of the car excitedly. He grinned and stared at my chest "Eyes, James" I snapped my fingers and watched his eyes shoot up to my face

"You wore _that_. I _know _you didn't want me to look at your face" I unbuttoned my shorts and shrugged. I dropped my shorts and tossed them into the front seat of his car. He peeled off his fitting black shirt and tossed it in the car also. Once I was fully unclothed and bathing suit clad, I started walking toward the lake

"Coming?" I looked over my shoulder and smirked. His board shorts were a deep red with a black stripe going down the side. He caught up to me in all his chiseled glory and took my hand. I started at the leveling water and stepped into my ankles. I hissed and shivered…

"Why'd you stop?"

"Cold…" I chuckled and stepped in further as he walked deeper into the water. His waist was completely submerged "Wait…" I joked "How do I know this isn't some type of 'shark in the lake' kinda thing?"

"Because… I don't want to die either" He smiled and gestured for me to come in. He was now treading water and I was swimming freely to him. It was very cold for the warm weather; though it was around seven thirty "Finally… it took you forever"

"Ha ha" I cheesed and treaded the water along with him. He swam up close to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me slowly. When I had first got in the car, I had wondered if he would notice my swollen lips from Chad but his face didn't read off anything. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his hand caress my thigh under the water

"So… I have news" He pulled back and stated

"News?"

"Mhm" He hummed and grinned

"What kind of _news_? Good or bad?"

"You know my boss?"

"Justin, yes I know him" I answered "What about him?"

"Well, Justin's opening up another shop in Beverly Hills…" So? I quirked an eyebrow at him and tilted my head "…and I'm gonna be the manager of that one"

"What?" I smiled and laughed "A managerial position?"

"Mhm" He grinned "Manager" I squealed and pulled him into a big hug.

"That's great!" He's worked so hard for this and went head to head with the other guys at the shop just to prove his the best "Manager Conroy?" I stated lowly. I watched him smile largely before copying his "I like that…"

"Oh do you?" He swam back away from me and winked "I knew you would"

"Oh you know me so well?"

"Mhm…" I went underwater and started swimming around when I came back up James was gone. I mean, nowhere in the water or in sight

"James?" I questioned and scanned the water for as much as I can see. I furrowed my eyebrows again and laughed again "James?" In all seriousness, where is he? "Seriously, James you're freaking me out" Hands grabbed my waist tightly. I screamed a little as my heart leapt out of my chest

"Am I?" I heard from close behind me. I turned around and slapped his chest harshly

"You asshole!" I giggled quietly and pushed him away

"Baby, I was kidding" He pulled me close again and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I folded my arms and shook my head

"Yeah, you really shouldn't play around in lakes. I start thinking of Jason Voorhees"

"I was kidding, Sonny" He smiled at me

"My heart is pounding…" I took his hand and placed it over my heart. He started laughing and moved his hand up to my cheek

"You _really_ were scared" He stated firmly

"Yes" I mumbled

"Aw… I'll protect you" He wrapped my legs around his waist and chuckled "Food first… and I have something special"

"Does that something special start with a 'C'?"

"And end with an 'E'? Yes"

* * *

><p>I caught a case of the giggles as James walked me to my front door. We drank a whole bottle of champagne at the lake and were back at the house around one thirty. I could see the lights in the house still on so someone in the family was still up. He held my hand and stood in front of the door with me. The sensor light turned on at the motion<p>

"Sonny…"

"Mm… I had fun" I stepped closer to him and smoothed out a wrinkle in his shirt

"I'm glad" When he said this, I giggled. Yeah, I was a little bit drunk. But… I actually am a functional drunk. He laced his hand through my hair and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his forearms. God, he smells good.

"Come inside…"

"I can't" He groaned "I have to wake up early tomorrow. I don't need any… distractions"

"I'm not going to distract you…" I tried and kissed him again. He pulled back painfully and smirked

"Can't take any risks tonight" I'm partially drunk and in need of a male subject. Yeah, that's a bad combination. We know how that worked out with Cooper and the club

"Fine" I grumbled and kissed him goodbye

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and took my keys out of bag. He started back to his car and drove down the driveway as I unlocked the door and stepped in. I heard talking coming from the dining room and followed it. There sat Selena and Mr. Smug, himself. I dropped everything on the counter across from the room and leaned on it.

"So, how was your date?" Selena asked. Chad just gave me a fiery look that made me all giddy on the inside. I wonder how he took care of his problem earlier. Hand or… shower… or ice.

"My date… was _amazing_" I drawled out.

"Where'd you go?" She smiled and turned her body completely to me.

"A lake up in the Valley. We talked and drank and ate chocolate covered strawberries"

"Sounds nice" She gestured to the chair across from hers and told me to sit and join them. I saw Chad blow out a breath of silent air. Aw, he thinks' I'm going to mess with him. He's right. "So, I don't really know that much about you and James besides you and him _always_ entangled in each other. Literally"

"Wow, you make that sound bad" I ruffled my head and sighed "You get to know James on your own… while…" I looked at Chad and smirked "…I get to know Chad here a little more than I already do" He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips all at once.

Yeah! I said it, buddy!

"Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah, that does sound fair"

"I don't like that idea" Chad spoke up "No one really knows this James guy except Sonny"

"First off, I really don't care what you like and don't like" I laughed shortly and leaned on the table "Second, no one around here makes an effort to know him because he's too 'bad' but by the look of it yesterday, you sounded real _chummy _with him"

"I was being friendly unlike you, Sonny"

"I'm friendly enough" How does she not catch the subliminal in this? "You don't think I was _friendly _enough, Chad?"

"I knew you too didn't like each other!" She exclaimed and shook her head angrily. This isn't really about getting along between him and I. "You told me you did"

"I did? When?"

"Yesterday at the party shop" She turned to her blonde Adonis "…and you said that you were cool with Sonny and now all of a sudden you two are having mood swings? What the hell?"

"I am cool with your sister…" He defended "It's just pointless, fun banter. Isn't it, Sonny?" He shot me a look that said 'play along'

"Yeah, our repartee is fun and playful" I responded "You sound upset… so on that note… I'm going to bed" I rose out of my seat and pushed the chair in. Even she knew that it was a bullshit lie. I walked up the steps to my room and closed the door softly. I started undressing myself, starting with my shirt and dropping it on the floor. I had to take a shower because I was dried up with lake water. Once I was fully naked, I stepped into the shower and just let the warm spray and steam take over my mind set.

I'm faking to really like my sister most of the time. And it's messed up. I can't help it. It's not my fault. At. All.

Neither was sleeping with Chad

Okay… that was my fault…

No! It wasn't!

When I got out the shower and locked my door like I usually did, I got in bed and started thinking about Chad. How fit he looked when I was in the room with him earlier. I tried to shake it out and put my sleep shorts and t shirt on. I crawled under my covers and sighed.

Then I thought about his hands on my ass again as we kissed and how strong he held me on top of him. My head dropped back into the pillow as I pictured us in his bed back then, rolling around in his black sheets. My fingers had found their way into my panties and in between my folds. I pictured his head in between my legs and my fingers tight in his short blonde hair and...

"Mm…" A small moan came from my lips. God! How can I be wet just thinking about it? I squeezed my legs together as I came around my own fingers, squishing my hand. The dirty thoughts and visions I had of him brought me to a quick relief but I wanted the real thing… but that would be pushing it _way, way_ too much.

Fuck! I'm conflicted…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Did you like? Review! What team are you cheering for? You can only choose one. Tell me what you liked and what you would like to see. I'll see if I can insert it somewhere in this prewritten story. I had orginally wrote this as a Sonny story so it was going to be all her POV but more Chad POV's are coming if you want. Review about this chapter. I need at least 15 for a fast update. Um… Chapter 5 coming soon…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews. I loved them! Um, here's the thing. This story is prewritten so don't get mad at what happens. Yes, this is a Channy story so of course Channy is soon to come but the route to getting there is set out. That's all :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I don't think Sonny thinks of me like how I think about her. I don't even know her that well and I'm thinking about her in the dirtiest ways. I know my thoughts are safer played out in my head than in life. Selena told me a few things about her but nothing to personal. When she came into Selena's room in a men's button down flannel shirt I felt a little jealous. When James was kissing her that day in the living room, I felt beyond jealous. He… doesn't deserve her. Listen to me... caught up in a girl I don't know. Then her bikini bit. She's doing this on purpose! I had to turn away because my camper started to pitch a tent down below. The time I made her straddle me in the living room is when I realized I wanted to have my way with her. I felt like an ass for cheating on my fiancée but Sonny was too beautiful to not cheat. She's a different one. Kissing me on the couch and then walking away like nothing happened. What the hell? I gulped down the rest of the scotch in my glass in my condo as Selena wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"You look stressed" She placed a kiss on my bare back

"No, I'm not" I unconvincingly chuckled and turned around. I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her close. I ran my fingers across the fabric of her bra straps

"You had a glass of scotch, babe. You only do that when you're stressed"

"It's... my company" I lied through my teeth. It's really your sister "I just have a lot of meetings coming up… that's all"

"Oh…" She breathed out "How important is it?"

"CEO's and chairmen's important"

"_Wow_" She then said "Well, you're going to do great… like you always do"

"Hopefully" I feel bad for lying. I only have one meeting coming up and it wasn't really that important. Pray that she won't figure out "You want to get something to eat?"

"Any place you have in mind?"

"I want a burger…"

"Red Robin it is then" She pecked my lips quickly and walked off to get dressed. I poured myself another ounce of scotch really quick and swallowed it down in one go. The warm feeling in my chest presented its self and I sighed, going to go find a shirt.

_Sonny Monroe, you're going to kill me_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"So what if the Giants lose Plaxico. He shot himself in the thigh" I argued playfully with one of the guys, Nico, from the shop that James was working at. He was busy changing oil right now so I'm chatting it up with Nico. He's cool and he's Tawni's lover. _Lover, _not boyfriend. Nico was fixing an air conditioner on a 98' Toyota Camry. I was seated on one of the tall red tool boxes with my phone in my hand.

"I don't think you understand. He was practically the best wide receiver they team had. How can you say that the Giants don't need him?"

"They don't. He belongs with the Jets. They lose anyway"

"Okay… this conversation is over" He exclaimed with a loud laugh "You don't know what you're talking about"

"I do, you're just mad because I made a valid point"

"Fine, what's your opinion on Tom Brady?" He looked at me through the open drivers door with a smile

"He gets sacked in every game"

"What the hell? Your boyfriend has taught you wrong"

"James doesn't teach me this stuff. I watch the games. Like, Troy Polamalu for instance, he's one of the best safeties there is. I mean, the Steelers are amazing with him"

"Alright… I'll give you that one. Even though he's mainly known for his _hair_" Nico laughed and threw a greasy towel at me. I threw it back and smirked "Have you talked to Tawni lately?"

"Lately? No, not really. How's her father doing?" I asked him. He most likely knows more about it than I do

"She said that the surgery went well. But the hospital keeps him drugged up with painkillers. So he's lifted most of the time" Lifted means high over here. Tawni's father is high on painkillers most of the time

"Oh, so his eyes roll back when he talks. No- when he babbles?"

"Yeah, probably" He started the car up and tested out the air conditioner. When it worked he grew excited and started dancing in the car "That's how you fix a car"

"You've been working on it for three days, Nico"

"Why are you always putting me down?" He suddenly asked, pulling on my leg "Don't hate on my mad skills. I got swag"

"I'm not hating but a twenty four year old with swag is a little _young, _don't you think?" I laughed loudly. He only chuckled and got out of the car. I slid down off the tall toolbox with his help and patted his head

"Does daddy know you're here?" Nico taunted and flicked my cheek "He wouldn't want his precious daughter in a dangerous shop"

"Shut up" I giggled and slowly made my way over to James. He was putting some tools away that looked dangerous and I probably shouldn't be in here but Justin loves me too much to tell me to leave depending on what day it is. It's busy today so he'll most likely throw me out. I leaned myself on the car he was working on and folded my arms "James…" I drawled out. He looked at me and smirked before turning his attention back to the tools

"What do you want, Sonny? I can't get distracted" His smirk grew to a smile

"Aw… you suck. I'm leaving" Pushing myself up, he pulled my hand to him and smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips "How much do you love me?"

"That depends on what you want" He laughed and intertwined our fingers. I snickered softly and cleared my throat

"My parents are having a semi formal engagement party for Selena and… Chad" I started "You should accompany me so I won't want to drown myself in champagne and other booze I get my hand on"

"Your dad doesn't mind me going?" He asked. I shook my head and felt him wrap his hands around my waist "You sure you want me to go?"

"Positive"

"When is it?"

"Next month. We're having it in our backyard so it's very… "Elegant" as my mother would say. She's doing it big for her youngest one"

"Mm… I have to see if my schedule is free" He hummed, I wiped off a small spot of grease on his jaw and exhaled heavily

"Please make it free. I'm going to need you there. You know how my family is"

"Yeah, I do. If you think _you _don't fit in with your whole family. Imagine how I feel. You come from money and fine, exquisite items. I come from… middle class" We both laughed and I shook my head in disapproval

"Money isn't everything with me. You know that. So as long as you're there with _me _we can make the best of it"

"Really? How is that?" He stepped closer and cocked his head

"I was thinking… that we take a bottle of my mothers' chardonnay…"

"Mhm"

"…go up to your apartment"

"Go on…"

"And have some… alone time" He pursed his lips tightly and hummed. I knew he'd say yes. He just likes making it a production

"Alone time?"

"Complete silence with just me and you… and your bed" I pecked his lips shortly before quirking a brow

"Sounds like…"

"Monroe, you're distracting my workers" Justin came out from the office he secluded himself in and shooed me away "You're lovable and all but I have a business to run"

"Justin, how have you been?" I asked him nicely with a smile

"I'm fine, princess. James will see you later, I'm sure. Now go" He laughed and pointed to the door.

"Sounds like a plan…" James agreed. I nodded and kissed my boyfriends cheek. I don't have a car so I take a cab everywhere I go. I need a car but I'm too lazy to go and buy one. My father offered but I shot him down quickly. I hailed a cab easily and told him the address to my house. My phone rang in my totes pocket, demanding to be answered. I reached into it and pulled out my iPhone and saw Selena's name on the screen. I pressed answer and sighed

"Hello?"

"Sonny! Where are you at?"

"Um…" I looked out the window to see what avenue we were on "I'm driving down Foster" I answered. She huffed and whined over the phone

"Come with me to get a dress for the engagement party" She whined. I rolled my eyes out of annoyance and scratched my head

"I'm on my way home" I told her "The parties not for a month"

"Yeah but I want to start looking…" She started "…I'm not there right now, though. I had to stop by the studio to approve something's but Chad's there"

"Why is he in the house when you aren't there?"

"He's coming with us and I burrowed his car and stop asking questions. Please just help me find one…"

"Why didn't you take him with you when you were going to the office?"

"He wanted more food even though he ate like two hours. Sonny, my sweet, sweet Sonny…" I almost gagged. No one can possibly take my agony away.

"Your fashion sense is better than mine" I'm trying to find anything to get me out of it. I am going home though. You know why…

"But you're my sister and you see things that I don't. Plus, you and Chad can have time to socialize and get to know each other" We already know each other. We know each other well…

"I don't want to socialize. I want to lock myself in my room and lay in my bed with my pillows and blanket"

"Lazy ass. You slept all night. You're going to with me and that's that"

"You're bossy"

"Just meet me there please, you're the best person in the world, okay bye" She hung up hastily. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the cab was driving down my long driveway and stopped in front of my door. I paid him the small amount of cash and got out. I opened my front door and immediately went to the kitchen like I always do. I was going to need a Redbull to put up with Selena and dress shopping. She was a hassle trying to find her high school prom dress so it's going to be worse now. She's getting married and it's going to become the biggest bitchfest ever.<p>

"Isn't it the greatest person in the entire world" Chad spat sarcastically. I ignored him sitting at the counter with a beer and an Italian hero, ripping the tab open of the can "You aren't talking to me now? Wow, how nice is that…"

"Shut up" I snapped and sipped the liquid from the can

"Huh, you seem mad" He snickered and leaned his back on the padded part of the stool

"You're especially annoying today. Is there a reason for that?"

"Well…" He stood up and walked around the counter "…I figured that yesterday was…"

"Fun? Arousing? _Hard _to keep things down?" I quirked an eyebrow "Yeah, it was all of that wrapped in a bow"

"…it was a situation that kept me awake at night"

"Selena couldn't take care of that for you? Yeah, she's not the best when it comes to pleasing…" I trailed off and took a huge gulp out of the can. I peered into his eyes and almost got drawn into the big blue orbs. He smirked and shook his head

Pause…

Now, I don't know what to think about Chad honestly. I think I'm seeking out some type of satisfaction of him cheating on my sister with me but when I kissed him yesterday, that can count as cheating. So we both cheated in our relationship. I don't know what satisfaction I'm getting out of it and I can't explain it. It's just so fun to mess with him and watch him tense up around Selena when I say something subliminal. James and Selena are completely oblivious and it's a good thing. Chad on the other hand is so arrogant it's making it harder to do what I want. He's confident in keeping things down and out of the light

Okay… I'm finished

"Why are you worried about my sexual satisfaction?"

"I was just saying…" I imitated him from the other day. He blew out a breath of air and clicked his tongue.

"You think you can satisfy me?"

"I did it once. I can certainly do it again…"

"My fiancée is perfectly fine with satisfying me, thank you very much" He said in a matter of fact voice.

"Is she? Does she get you hard as fast as I did yesterday?"

"You think you're funny pulling that bathing suit shit you did?" He coughed out, not answering the question.

"It. Was. Hilarious. Watching you hide an erection and forget all about the phone call you made. You're just easy to rile up or… we can just say… you're easy…"

"Very fucking funny…"

"Aw, Chaddy's mad. That's not good…" I faked a pout and batted my eyes "Would you like me to make you feel better?" He quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms. I balled my fists up in his shirt and pressed him up against the counter. I pressed my lips to his, kissing him roughly. He gripped my waist fiercely kissing me back with the same force I was giving him. My hands dropped between us, unbuttoning his pants and getting my hands in his boxers. He hissed into my mouth and pulled back a little. I peppered his jaw line and neck with small kisses, not hard enough to leave any marks.

"S-Sonny…" He mumbled out. I ignored him and slowly stroked his growing member. "We-fuck…" I could feel it growing in my hand, becoming harder with every slow stroke. He was nearly panting like a dog in heat but that's what made it better. His grip on my waist loosened when I ran my thumb over the sensitive head

"You want me to stop?"

"Sonshine…" He whispered huskily

"Yes?" I answered, bending at my knees, taking his length out of his boxers and licking my lips shortly. I gradually trailed my tongue over the tip, listening to him groan out of need. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, waited quietly. Good thing the house is empty. Maids, Cooks and other services leave around twelve "Say what you want…"

"Please go…" He moaned deeply. I smirked and took him into my mouth.

I skillfully bobbed my head lower until the tip of his member touched the back of the throat. His fingers curled into my hair and gripped tighter as I gave him a blowjob like a pro. The low moans and groans that came out of his mouth made me smile on the inside. Chad's pants and heavy breathing in the kitchen was all caused by me. After a few minutes of blowing him, he finally came. I swallowed everything he gave before standing up and pushing my hair behind my ears. I grabbed my Redbull without saying a word to him and sauntered out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Sonny: 5,000 Chad: 3

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

What the fuck just happened? Was that real?

Damn right it was!

My brain was all fuzzy and my whole eyesight was fucked. I fixed my sated member and my pants back to the way they were. She did it again. She did something that… ridiculously arousing and walked away when she was finished. Sonny lives to tease me. God, I'm so screwed. I'm screwed up completely. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and opened the fridge. I poured some filtered water into the glass and drank it all in one shot. Jesus, I'm heating up over the thought. The front door opened and I heard my fiancées heels. I exhaled heavily before acting normal. I heard her talking to Sonny for a couple of minutes before her sister told her that I was in the kitchen. She found me and furrowed her eyebrows

"Hey…" She said happily and kissed my lips leisurely. The lips that had just kissed her sister "...are you ready?"

"Mhm…" I nodded and left the glass on the counter

"Sonny! Let's go" Selena called out and started back out the area. As she and I made our way to the door, Sonny was stepping up the two steps out of the living room. She smirked, with her Redbull at her plump pink lips. I kept quiet as my mind rattled; driving with the two girls to Selena's desired shopping spot.

I must say that I hate shopping with a girlfriend. It's tedious and annoying and they never find the dress they're looking for. When Selena shops, she scours the entire store- in this case a boutique- and looks intently at thing. It's even worse since she's a designer. Her_ "fashionista" _side of her kicks in and she goes into this thing. This thing where she just judges every article of clothing to the death and it's never ending. Sonny on the other hand… just picks up a dress and looks at it. If she doesn't like it, she puts it back. Selena ran into the dressing room with two dresses in her hand while Sonny slowly and drowsily shopped around. I watched her pick up a dark dress with light floral prints on it and inspect it for a while. Lord, I hate shopping.

"What do you think about this one?" Selena came out in a short sleeve all white dress that stuck to the small curves that she had. I cleared my throat and nodded. It'd probably look better on her sister

"It looks good…" Sonny placed the dress in her hand back down and walked over to her sister. "If…" She tangled her fingers in Selena's hair and combed the curls through "…you wear your hair down… it'll look even better" Sonny stepped back and tilted her head "What do you think, Chad?"

"It looks great… and you can wear any kind of shoes with it because it's white. Now can we go?"

"Can I get changed out of it first? Damn…" My fiancée giggled and strode back into the dressing room. Sonny smirked and moved over next to me

"You look a little… dazed"

"You're very tempting. What's not to be dazed about?"

"Should a soon to be married man be talking that way? Oh, sweetheart… you should calm down"

"I'm not even worked up…"

"_Yet_" She winked and her smirk grew into a grin "Can you drop me off at James' apartment?"

"No…"

"No?" A slight hint of amusement was in her voice. She thinks I'm going drop her off at her boyfriend's house? No, I'm not. We all know what happens there and I don't want to think about it "I think you will…"

"I think I won't" Her amusement dropped but her face still held a grin "You'll get back what you put out, Sonny"

"I doubt it"

"You should never doubt me because you and I are exactly alike in a way?"

"And how is that, _Chad_" She spat out when Selena came out with the dress in her hand and heading over to us. I chuckled deeply and growled into her ear:

"I _don't _play fair"

* * *

><p>"You couldn't drop her off?" Selena asked me while I carried her dress into the house. Sonny was already inside and bolted up the steps to answer a phone call.<p>

"I was running low on gas"

"That's a whole bunch of bull…" Selena giggled and trotted up the steps with me behind her "It would've been a nice gesture…"

Yeah, I definitely could've returned the favor of her sucking me off in the middle of the kitchen

"I didn't have that much gas in the tank…"

"Yeah, okay" Her tongue dripped sarcasm. We entered her room and I dropped the dress on her made bed. The maids must take good care of their stuff. At least the shopping was over. She managed to whine her way into getting Sonny into shoe shopping but I took control of that situation. I'm not shoe shopping with them. I can't. I'll die "…all I'm saying is… it would've made you seem nicer"

"I _am _nice, Sel" She folded her arms and cocked her hip "I'm nice enough. She's got to put in effort too"

_She did; in the kitchen_

"Chad…"

"Fine!" I exclaimed quietly and sat on the edge of her bed "I'll put in a whole lot more effort"

I have the perfect way for it too!

"You're the best"

"Only when I give you want you want…" I muttered. She giggled slightly, crawling atop of me slowly and pinning me to the bed by my shoulders, softly trailing her finger tips across my skin

"I'll make it even"

_I have to make it even with Sonny too…_

"Please do…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Damn, you guys reviewed fast and kept your end of the bargain so here is mine. Review! Which team are you on now? I need the same amount of reviews for another fast update so… I'll keep my end if you keep yours. I hope you liked it. Review please and thank you! Chapter 6 coming soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Damn! 100 reviews already! I really, honestly wasn't expecting it to get this much and I'm not just saying that so thank you. I'm sorry there was no fast update. I had a whole lot of school stuff and I have to tend to that before this. Um… I don't want this to be a long A/N so I'll add the rest at the end so ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Mm… James stop" I sleepily grumbled in his bed.

I slept over, not wanting to be at my own house. His apartment is exactly the opposite of what you thought a mechanics place would look like. It's one bedroom apartment with one and a half baths. When you walk in, the kitchen is twenty steps away from the door. If you make a left when you first walk in, you're greeted with his large flat screen TV and black, leather square corner couch with a glass coffee table and brown wooden floors. Then there's this long hallway where you pass the two bathrooms and stop in front of the bedroom door at the end. His room was carpeted, soft and clean, his huge king sized bed against the wall. Then he has a wall length window that the drapes cover and darken the room. His closet is on the left with a dark brown dresser on the opposite wall. It's quiet and quaint, I loved it. My house seems overly big and cold to me.

"Sonny…" He mumbled into my neck, hovering over me, making shivers crawl down my spine clearly

"I'm sleeping"

"No, you're talking to me. You aren't sleep"

"I'm sleeping soundly and you're interrupting me" I responded, stirring even more when his hand slipped under my tank top and massaged my side "Stop…"

"Why?"

"I'm sleeping…"

"You're talking"

"What do you want?" I whined. He buried his mouth completely in my neck and showered my skin with kisses. I moaned lightly before pushing at his chest weakly

"You"

"You already have me…" I said lowly, pushing him off me and pulling the sheets up to my shoulders again "Don't you have to work?"

"Yeah and you sleeping doesn't entertain me"

"Why?" I woke up more and turned to him. He chuckled and cupped my face

"I wanted to spend time with my baby" He whispered. I smiled and shook my head

"Well then let me make you breakfast and I'll see how we can make our morning fun" I insisted and stretched out of the bed.

I pulled my tank top down to my hips before padding down the long hallway. I entered the kitchen, already knowing where the pancake mix was and where all the pans were. I poured the ingredients in a bowl before turning on the radio on top of the fridge and finding a station. I moved my hips to a song by Chris Brown, mumbling the lyrics. I turned on the stove and placed a griddle on top of it, letting it warm up before pouring the batter on the pan. The smell of the pancakes made my mouth water. I danced along to the beat of the music, in my top and black panties. I let them cook for a minute before flipping them over.

About thirty minutes later I had finished the pancakes and made eggs. I made us both a plate and started walking back to James's room to tell him the food was ready. I leaned in the doorway of his room and folded my arms while he opened up the curtains and peered out the window for a little bit. He turned when I cleared my throat and dropped my arms

"Foods, ready" I told him before backing out of the threshold. Our light footsteps in the hallway were soundless with no words exchanged. When I felt his strong arm wrap around my waist from behind, he pushed me into the wall and kissed my lips "James…"

"Sonny…" He quipped back with a smirk "You have to work tonight?"

"Unfortunately, I do"

"That sucks… my place or yours?"

"Yours, I always prefer yours but you insist on mine" I grasped the hem of his boxers and rubbed my finger along the elastic band "The foods getting cold"

"…and you're getting warmer" He kissed again but leisurely pulled away "…you made pancakes?" I smiled and gave him a nod, yes

"Mhm"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I think that if you marry my daughter and you make her extremely happy… I'll be perfectly fine with you" Selena's father told me sternly while he golfed on the perfectly cut grass at his country club

"I intend on making your daughter as happy as can be and give her everything I possibly can if not more"

"She's my youngest and I know I've already said this to you but if you hurt her, I'll hurt you" He threatened

"It's dually noted"

"Good"

"So when do we get to meet _your_ parents?" I grinned and shrugged for an answer

"They're flying in for the engagement party. They moved to New York a couple years back"

"Oh really? You spend time over there with them?"

"I usually fly back for Christmas and Thanksgiving. You know, the major holidays" I said

"I hear you…"

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you like James? He seems like a man that pleases Sonny" I wanted to figure out a few things. Why doesn't her dad like him and how I can use that to my advantage. I'm kidding, I wouldn't stoop _that _low "You don't have to answer if… you don't want to"

"James Conroy is a mechanic" He simply put

"And what does that mean?"

"There's no possible way he can support her…" He turned to me and tossed the golf ball he had in his hand in the air, catching it right after "…I'm a father. I want my daughters to have the best at all times" I understand that "James isn't the best financially"

"It's just financial problems that get to you?"

"That and… he's a mechanic. Sonny went to Princeton and he went to community college. Where is his name in society?" Wow, that's a little shallow but I get where he's coming from, kind of… "I rather not speak about it. It doesn't excite me thinking about my daughter and James. You and Selena on the other hand… I'm excited"

Sonny on the other hand; _excites me_

"Thank you, Mr. Monroe"

"You can call me Anthony, Chad"

"Nah… Mr. Cooper sounds… legit"

"Whatever you feel is fine" He laughed shortly and handed me the golf ball. I'm no good at golf and he insisted on me coming out here. I'm no one's caddy so I just picked up a set of clubs and proceeded to fail in front of him. At least he isn't the cocky type of golfer who brags when you mess up.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I can't believe that she's getting married to Chad Dylan Cooper" Penelope exclaimed in the dressing room of Victoria's Secret. She was shopping for her husband, Bryce, since it was there two year anniversary. In a couple of months. She wanted to go early for the summer collection "The owner of J&C electronics"

"What the hell is so great about his company?"

"They make the speakers that are in the club. It sounds better than Bose"

"Oh yeah, that makes it so much better. What does J&C even stand for?"

"I have no idea… you should ask him" She said, coming out of the dressing room and standing in front of the mirror in a red silk corset with lace trimming on top "How did Selena even find that handsome man?"

"You've seen him before?"

"Yeah, he came into the coffee shop and paid with his card. I remembered him from when you told me his name" She pulled her hair up in her hands and stood straight in the floor length mirror, inspecting herself "How does this look?"

"Mm…" I scanned the lingerie "I like it, it fits you nice and it's red. You can't go wrong with red"

"But I have two more but I'm stuck on this one"

"Why don't you just get bra and panties?"

"Because I have to remind him of one of the reasons he married me, Sonny…" I snickered and held my hands up defensively. She ran back into the dressing room and closed the door "So, Selena _really _does like him?"

"Likes an understatement"

"She's love struck?"

"Yup"

"Aw…" She drawled out "Does your father and mother like him?"

"Yeah"

"Does your father still despise James?"

"Unfortunately. He and I have an argument about it every day and he's so stubborn that I just give up"

"Sounds like someone else I know named Sonny Monroe"

"Haha" I deadpanned slowly "He's as stubborn as a damn mule"

"And you're as stubborn as an ass but I love you anyway" She added in, opening the dressing room door and smiling big "I like this one" The corset she had on was dark purple with delicate white lace trimmings with a white ribbon that laced in the front. One tug and it would come off

"That one _is _pretty"

"I'm buying it"

"How much is it?"

"One hundred and sixty" That's not a lot for quality lingerie.

I stood in place on the line while she got changed. I wonder where my family was. I don't know if they're home or if they're out. Knowing them, they're out and about by now. I wondered what Chad was doing. I gave him a random, spontaneous blowjob and he said he doesn't play fair either. I'm waiting for the unfairness to start. The tricks up my sleeve are about to kick into over drive. Penelope changed and paid for her new sex outfit. We got in her Accord and stopped at Gallo's Gelato Shop for something sweet

"You think that Bryce and James can be friends?"

"Hell yeah" She giggled and spooned her vanilla gelato into her mouth "Bryce and James party hard. You've seen them. They're like best friends"

"Not because of us"

"Their bromance was all on their own. James and Bryce, dark haired fiends"

"Well, Bryce is married so he can't really be a fiend"

"True, he's tied down… to me" She squealed, smiling a pearly white smile "…I could see you marrying James"

"...Maybe"

I can see Chad and I to- Whoa! What the _hell _am I saying?

"Maybe?" She laughed at my coy answer. I shoved a spoonful of chocolate goodness in my mouth and sighed

"Yeah, maybe"

"I think… he's yours…"

"He is mine… he's just not mine… in that way" I rolled my brown eyes

"Yet"

"Penelope…"

"What?" She whined loudly, playfully "God, you suck" She groaned

"How do I suck? Because I won't talk to you about marrying James? I'm not… getting married for a while"

"Yeah okay, whatever you say Sonkiss"

* * *

><p>"It's about time you got home…" Selena yelled at me from her room. She heard my heels clicking down the long ass hall and into my bedroom and automatically knew it was me. I let out a sigh and dropped my bag on one of the two chairs next to my closet door. I kicked my shoes off and peeled off my extra large, white cashmere sweater that hung off one shoulder, leaving me in a camisole and a pair of cuffed jean shorts "Come here, please!"<p>

"Why?"

"I have to tell you something!"

"You can tell me from your room!" I yelled back

"Sonny…" She whined "Sister!" She whined loudly. I grumbled a few obscenities and strode over to her room, intertwining my fingers in my ponytail scrunchy. She was standing in front of her floor length mirror before she turned and faced me

"Where's your fiancé? Dad, kidnapped him?"

"Nah, he's in the closet"

"So he's coming out the closet later?" I giggled at my joke. That was very funny to me

"Ha fucking ha" I heard Chad say from the room attached to hers "I'm looking for one of my shirts"

"Sure…" I jumped on her bed and buried my face in her pillows. One of her pillows smelled like him. I moved my head away from it and sat up pretzel style "I just find it weird that Chad…, who has a condo, doesn't stay there. He has clothes here"

"How do you know I have a condo, Sonny?" He stood in the doorway of the closet and quirked an eyebrow. I smirked at him

"You told me, remember?"

"You guys have a lot of _banter_" Selena put her hands on her hips and turned to me. She gave me a look that I couldn't explain but her hands drop and she giggled "You're glowing…"

"No... I'm not"

"Yeah, you are" She laughed and nodded. Chad clenched his jaw and went right back into the closet. He gets jealous… easily "Was it good?"

"Amazing" I whispered and watched her smirk "James is a very talented human being"

"I bet he is. He can barely keep his hands off you and your clothes manage to disappear when he's around"

"Why are you asking her if the sex is good?" Chad blurted out from the closet loudly. I fought back a grin and furrowed my brows "Obviously it was because she's glowing. Now, can you please not start that conversation? Ever"

"Someone's grumpy" And jealous. I muttered and grinned at my sister "I mean, you shouldn't feel insecure because you obviously seem to be doing a good job with my sister"

"Shut up…" Selena burned a deep red. She's so bashful that it gets disgusting sometimes

"What could you possibly tell me?"

"That you're the best person in the world"

"Are you drunk?" I mumbled

"Nope…" She jumped on the bed and sat in front of me with her legs folded "Sonny… why are you so down lately?"

"I'm not down"

"Yes, you are. You're always tired"

"Well, I work all night, come home, and fool around with my boyfriend just to knock out an hour later. I should be wide awake all the time" I answered "That's not happening"

"You're depressing"

"Nah" I shook my head

"Did you find your shirt?" She called out to Chad

"I'm putting it on"

"It's taking you a while there" I announced

"Shut up, Sonny" I laughed and pulled my hair out of the ponytail, letting it drop all around my shoulders "I'm leaving. I have a meeting with my father over the phone and the chairmen" Chad spoke with a white button down shirt and a black tie. He looked so clean cut "I'll see you later" Selena kissed him shortly and he waved. I saluted him on his way out and discreetly shook my head

"You're hair is so pretty. You have dad's color. I'm jealous"

"You're jealous because I have dad's hair color instead of moms like you do? You're weird"

"I'm not weird. Anyway, mom wants me to start thinking about the honeymoon and I'm still partially in shock that I'm even getting married"

"Did you two set… a date?" A huge lump in my throat constricted my airways. I started feeling lightheaded. Chad… is marrying my sister. My sister always gets the good things

"No, not yet. We haven't really made any plans for anything yet"

"Oh… why not?"

"We just didn't talk about it yet. There's no particular reason"

"Why do you seem unsure about this?" I questioned

"I'm not, I just- Having a ring on my finger feels weird. Everyone stares and I feel like I'm drawing attention to myself. Don't get me wrong, Chad is so amazing in every way" …I agree "It's just a huge change"

"Hm…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay"

"When you ran away when you were sixteen, what happened?"

"Nothing…"

"You just ran away? But you left seven times. Something had to happen"

"Nope, I just ran away. That's all…"

"Why did you go?"

_I got tired to being compared to your perfect ass!_

Selena was always the _perfect _one. The only reason I lost my virginity to a random guy is because… I wanted to feel _perfect_. After I had sex, I did.

"I… don't want to talk about this with you. I've had enough talking about it with the therapist back then and I don't want to talk about it now"

"It was just a question… sorry"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Such a long meeting for the bullshit that wasn't even said. I drove back to Selena's house while the sun was going down. She had texted me to go there because she'll be home in an hour. Something happened at the office with her fabric and designs and she was needed urgently. When I pulled to a stop in the empty driveway I narrowed my eyes. All the lights are off… is anyone home? I opened the front door with the key I received from her dad and called out for anyone. When I didn't receive an answer, I headed towards the light coming from the dining room. I loosened my tie as I saw Sonny sitting there with her laptop in front of her, focusing on the screen

"Monroe, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cooper, to what do I owe to this _displeasure_?" She spat back"What are you doing here? I thought I was going to have the house to myself"

"No, Selena told me to come over here and wait for her"

"Oh… you're my sister's bitch now? Well, good boy" She coaxed. I grinned and shook my head

"I thought you had to work tonight"

"I do… my shift doesn't start for another three hours"

"Hm, isn't that pleasant?"

"No, it's not. I wanted to be alone but apparently that's not happening. Now, be a good boy and scurry off somewhere" I stood beside the table and closed her laptop. She forcefully sighed and glared at me "What?"

"Nothing?"

"Then why the hell are you closing my laptop?" She laughed "You're being annoying" Her chair scooted back and her feet touched the floor. She padded off into the kitchen. I chuckled deeply before striding after her, watching her take the alcohol out of the refrigerator and finding a glass to pour it in

"I'm being annoying?"

"Yes, Chad… you're being annoying. I find you annoying and right now isn't the time to be annoying-"

"Mhm" I hummed and made my way around the counter, listening to her ramble on about me.

"You need to just go upstairs and wait for your fiancé naked. I'm sure you'll make her-"

I captured her lips in mine, making her close her mouth. I danced my fingers over her waistline before realizing that she was in an overly big black shirt that was possibly and most likely belonged to James. Feeling possessive for some odd reason, I grabbed her hips and pushed her into the counter, hearing her moan into my mouth. I held one hand on her hip and the other on her hand, pressing her hands into the counter and gnawing on her neck lightly so I won't leave marks.

"You are one _spiteful _woman, did you know that?" I trailed my hand underneath her shirt and stroked her fabric covered core with my finger. She whimpered and bucked her hips into mine.

"Oh…" She moaned lowly as I pushed her panties aside and felt how wet she was on the tips of my finger "C-Chad" God, that sounded fucking beautiful. I slipped two fingers inside of her easily and heard her breath hitch. "Ah…" She inhaled as I pumped my fingers inside of her quickly. I lifted my head and stared at her hooded, lustful eyes until they met mine.

"You're in _my _game now. You moan when _I _tell you, you do as _I _say and you move when _I _tell you too. Are we clear?" I growled huskily, feeling her walls flutter around my fingers. I started to pull them out just to tease her but she shook her head.

"Please don't stop…" She pleaded and kept my wrist in place with hers. I circled her clit with my thumb "…fuck" She moaned out loudly and dropped her head back. Seconds later, she was panting and her walls were tightening around my fingers. She came down off her high, finding her correct breath. I pulled my fingers out of her and brought them up to my lips. I sucked them clean- _man, was she sweet_- looking at her the entire time. I winked and walked away, simple as that.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, I was sitting on the couch with Selena in my lap and my arms around her waist. She laughed softly and ran her fingers through my hair.<p>

"No, my Aunt Vanessa is the nicest. It's a high society thing"

"I'm going to get mauled by your family"

"Nah, you're too cute to maul. You'll just get interrogated. I'm not even kidding"

"That might be worse" I nodded "I got interrogated by a cop when I dated his daughter. That wasn't fun at all"

"Well, I think my family is going to go easy. They know I love you and I'd hate for them to drive you away"

"Your dad likes me"

"My dad _loves _you. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to develop some bromance"

"Oh... I don't know about that. Where are your parents anyway?"

"They went on a date like they do every other night" She answered and leaned into my arms more when I fixed her on my lap. The front door opened right after the answer making me furrow my brows. James walked into the living room with a grin on his face and plopped on the couch

"Hey" Selena said happily "You're taking Sonny to work?" He nodded

"Where's my girlfriend?"

"She was trying on some of the things she brought from Vicky's" His eyes lit up and my heart pounded

"Victoria's Secret? Hm, I better go upstairs and she how she's doing" He started to get up but a pair of hands pushed him back down and wrapped around his neck loosely

"I'm doing fine, baby. Thanks for asking" She chuckled and kissed his cheek. How did I not faze her at all. What. The. Fuck? "How was work?"

"There was so much paperwork, I don't know if I want to be manager anymore"

"And why is that?" Selena asked

"So much paperwork" He groaned. I rolled my eyes and watched Sonny walk around the couch and sit next to him. James whispered Sonny that made her smile and bring her knees to her chest. James is in a position that I want to be in. I directed my eyes forward at Selena's shoulder but couldn't help see Sonny kiss James shortly. It made my body heat up entirely and my teeth grind together.

_Keep your mouth shut!_

"I heard Mr. Monroe doesn't like you" I blurted out to James. Sonny scowled and narrowed her eyes while James clicked his tongue

"Yeah, uh… he's not very fond of me"

"Is it because you're a mechanic?" I then said

"Yeah, he doesn't think I'm good enough for Sonny" James shrugged and frowned slightly "But you shouldn't have that problem because he likes you"

"I'm sure he has a like somewhere for you"

"He gave you a key, you've been on more family events than I have, I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a delinquent and you've been to the country club" He went down in a list "You're probably the apple of his eye just like Se-"

"James!" Sonny exclaimed, making him close his mouth

"Wait, what was he going to say?" Selena slid off my lap and on the couch properly

"Nothing, he wasn't going to say anything" Sonny glared at him while he just looked straight forward. What was he going to say? "Um… you want a beer?" She asked him. He nodded and pointed to me "You also?"

"Nah, no thanks" She got up and headed towards the kitchen. Selena furrowed her brows and got up after her sister, following her into the kitchen "So what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" He answered. What's there to hide? "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm the part owner of J&C electronics"

"Oh, how nice" James nodded "The 'J' stands for…?"

"My dad's name. He's the other owner on the east coast"

"Mm…" He hummed and ran his hands through his short black hair. Sonny came back with an open beer and a mad Selena behind her. My fiancée folded her arms and clenched her jaw

"What's wrong?" I questioned when she sat down beside me.

"She's not telling me anything. She's… hiding something"

"I'm not hiding anything. I have to get dressed for work" Sonny grumbled and stood up. I listened to her footsteps go up the stairs.

"What were you going to say, James?" Selena pried. He kept his eyes forward and shrugged

"Nothing, it was… irrelevant to the situation" He stated and turned his head to her "Had nothing to do with the situation"

"You're lying"

"So what?" He retorted "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Oh, I'm going to worry about it" Selena spat out

"He just said don't worry about it" I tapped Selena's leg and played with her hands "I mean, she wouldn't shut you up like that if she didn't want you to say something"

"Yes, she would!" James exclaimed with a loud laugh "Have you met your sister? Have you met my girlfriend?" He kept laughing

"I have, I lived with her for my entire life minus college. She's always told me everything" No, she hasn't. She didn't tell you how she and I slept together or how she gave me a BJ yesterday or how I fingered her today? "Is she okay?"

"Sonny's fine"

"Then why did she stop you from talking?" She shrugged and took a large gulp out of his beer "James!" She picked up a pillow and flung it at him. The pillow knocked into his hand, causing the beer to fly out of his hand and spill all over the clean, tan couch, leaving a nasty stain. He froze and groaned, dragging a hand down his face

"Your father is going to kill me" He mumbled and stood up

"No, he won't"

"Yeah, he will…" He stood up and walked around the couch, picking up the Corona bottle "How do I clean this?"

"The maids have the stuff to scrub the couch"

"Will he see it before the maids get here?"

"Most likely" He muttered an obscene word before we all heard Sonny's footsteps coming down the steps. She walked into where we were in a pair of black skinny jeans and black tank top tucked tightly into her pants. I didn't know her uniform was _that _arousing because she was clearly _supposed _to show cleavage. Please give me an excuse to go to the club tonight. Her feet were covered in a pair of all black converses.

"I'm ready…" She breathed out and tucked her phone into her back pocket. She smirked at me before her face went blank "What the hell happened to the couch?"

"I accidently dropped the beer. Your dad is going to murder me; can we go before he gets home?"

"H-How did you drop it?" He looked at Selena shortly before shaking his head

"I just dropped it" He responded "It was an accident. Can't we just go?" He explained. Sonny nodded and waved to us both as they walked out. Selena sighed and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Why didn't you tell her that you threw the pillow at him?" I took her hands off my hair and placed them in her lap. She chewed on the inside of her lip. That's kind of a kiddy move

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"So, what are you going to do about the couch?" Tawni said to me loudly over the blaring music as she made some guy four Kamikazes. I poured two girls apple martinis and handed it to them. The smiled and walked away with the drink

"No, clue. I'll just take the blame for it"

"You know he was lying, right?

"Yeah, I know" I shook my head and wiped down the part of the bar I just used. I turned around and handed Tawni some lime juice for her drinks. "If my father knew it was him, he'll kill James"

"It's a shame that he doesn't like him. I feel bad" A guy approached the bar in a red t shirt and dark wash pair of jeans. He's a tool for wearing sunglasses inside

"Aren't you a little too beautiful to be a bartender?" I smiled in a friendly was and shrugged. He wasn't even looking at me; he was looking at my boobs "I mean, you look like you belong in a magazine"

"What kind of magazine?"

"A centerfold"

"You just said I belong in playboy? That's quite a compliment" I grinned and looked at him who was still staring at my boobs. I snapped my fingers in front of my chest which drew his eyes up to mine "Well, you aren't so bad yourself. What is a guy like you doing at a club like this?"

"Enjoying my night which just got… a_ whole _lot better because of you" I laughed quietly and pushed the bar rag through my belt loop. He cocked his head and smirked

"What can I get you?"

"Two shots of patron" He said. I nodded and grabbed two shot glasses. I dipped the rim in salt before pouring the clear liquid inside them and sticking two wedges a lime on the rim also. He took one and smirked "The other's for you"

"Oh, you're so kind" I deadpanned sarcastically and saluted him. I threw the shot back into my mouth and waited for him to take his shot. Once he did, I discreetly spit the liquid into a jar and pretended to swallow. I can't drink on the job so I use a 'Spit Jar'. Everyone has one. He paid me the money plus a forty-five dollar tip and walked away after a wink

"How much did you get this time?"

"Forty-five"

"Nice" She grinned and stuffed her tips in her pockets "I'm off my game because I only got twenty" We get paid to flirt like escorts get paid to have sex "I think Selena had something to do with the couch thing. It's just a thought" My thoughts are on Chad's fingers… and his eyes. His fingers are wondrous and his eyes are vibrant beyond anything. My stomach fluttered at the thought of what happened in the kitchen and made me bite down on my tongue. "You should ask her"

"Hm…" I hummed and placed the bars money into the safety box slot. I still don't believe how he did that to me.

_But he did. So shut the hell up._

I breathed through my nose and shook the thought out of my head. Two hours to go until my shift is over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Review! Tell me you liked? Chad got even… did you like? Uh… I really want to hear what you thought and stuff so review please and thank you :) Chapter 7 coming soon…**

**Okay so… here's what I'm saying:**

**I was in school typing up some ideas for another story during my last class on my iPhone when I thought about updating tonight. In my mind… I dead thought "I have to go home and update Cali Bad". Then I remembered I had finished it and how much I missed that story. I found it so funny.**

**Then, I read my whole story in an hour. I must admit that I DID think about writing a sequel but married angst doesn't work out. If I did do anything else with Cali Bad it would just be outtakes.**

**Yes, I realize that someone is going to get hurt in this story. That's why I wrote it the way I did. That was the point of this story. **

**Okay that's all. Thank you for reading my rambling. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I loved the reviews. I always do. It makes my day and it makes my stomach all fuzzy when I read them. Especially the long ones. Thanks so much. So yeah, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I stood underneath the warm spray of my shower, letting the streams wash the soap off my body. I'm letting her get to me. I'm letting the sexy brunette get inside my mind. Her body is amazing and her voice can turn me on in an instant. She doesn't belong with James. She doesn't belong with him. She needs to be with me. I have to get her eating out of the palm of my hand because right now, I'm eating out of hers. Her small hands. I mean, she's too much. I closed my eyes and imagined her kneeling in front of me, looking up with her deep brown eyes. I took my member in my hand as it grew just thinking about her. I stroked myself, remembering how she expertly took me into her mouth. I couldn't help myself. It's a memory that'll be burned into my memory. She was too amazing at it. Her small hot mouth around my length made my hand move faster. I breathed heavily as I felt myself near to a release. God, what the hell happened? I just jerked off to a dream of Sonny.

I got out the shower like nothing was wrong and towel dried my hair. I then, wrapped it around my waist and stepped into my room where my fiancée was sleeping. I wonder how Sonny wakes up in the morning. She left so fast that night we slept together. I'm marrying Selena. I need to get that through my head. Selena is a beautiful girl, don't get me wrong but Sonny… just has _it_.

"Mm…" She hummed and lifted her head slightly "You're leaving?"

"I have to go to work" I mumbled and headed towards my closet. I didn't have to be to work for another four hours but I just had to leave "What are you doing today?"

"Working also…"

"Oh" I found pulled on a pair of clean boxer briefs and took a pair of black slacks off the hanger in the closet. I put them on and reached for a black belt.

"You want me to make breakfast?" I heard her ask. She was leaning in the doorway of the closet.

"Um… no, thanks. I'll get something on the way to work"

"Oh" She ran her fingers through her straight bed head and played with the hem of her shirt. I pulled a white button down shirt and started buttoning it from the top. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at her. She yawned slightly and turned around. I exhaled and pulled on a pair of socks before putting on my shoes. I walked out into the bedroom and hovered over her when she got back in the bed. I placed a kiss on her neck before running my fingers through her hair

"You should start moving more of your stuff into here, you know"

"I know… I've been busy"

"Well, make yourself not busy and get Sonny to help you"

"I think she's mad at me"

"Well, make her un-mad. She's your sister; she can't stay mad at you"

"Yes, she can. She can do anything she wants…"

"Don't make excuses, sweetheart" I pecked her lips shortly before standing up straight and fixing my shirt "I'll see you later"

"Mhm…" She grinned

I walked out of the office with all the stuff I needed and stood in the descending elevator. As much of an asshole I am, I can't hurt Selena. I never want to. I don't like hurting girls'. I don't have the heart to. I drove to work with a lot on my mind and plopped into my desk chair when I arrived. I ran my fingers through my hair and breathed out a breath of air. I'm such an asshole. A short knock on my door was followed by the sound of heels clicking from my assistant

"You have a meeting today at twelve with the chairmen and these contracts need your approval. Then at three you have a meeting with the lawyers, your father will also be on the line" I nodded in understanding "Is something wrong Mr. Cooper?"

"No, Alice. I'm fine"

"Are you sure, boss?" She chuckled and placed her hands on her hips "Should I reschedule a meeting?"

"No, no… I'm fine I swear… I just need something to pick me up"

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, two shots of espresso" She nodded and walked out of my office. I groaned and shook my head. Sonny's killing me. There really is something wrong with me.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I hate shopping with you two… you're so annoying" I groaned when my mother pulled me into a shoe store with Selena. Shopping with my mother is the worst thing in the world. Well, shopping with any Monroe woman is torture.

"Relax, we won't be there for that long" Selena chuckled and looked back at me

"You always say that but it's never the truth" I blurted out and plopped down in a chair while the other two stared at a wall full of shoes "Does dad know you have his credit card?"

"Yes, he knows. He gave it to me this morning and told me to go shop happy. He said he hasn't spoiled us in a while" My mother said

Pause…

I am nothing like these two. Yes, we all have dark hair and brown eyes but I'm not happy go money. They love to shop and my father loves to give us money to shop but most of the time the clothes they spend it on is a waste. I mean, I'm sitting here staring at a pair of Jimmy Choos that are amazingly cute but that doesn't mean I'll buy them. Yes, I do like material items and I think they are very nice to have but you don't have to buy every label out there. It's not necessary. I'd rather spend money on quality things that will last me longer and be more beneficial than a name brand. Also with maids… and cooks. Why a maid? Well, because they grew up with one too but that deceives the point

I'm done…

"Oh my god…" Selena gushed and picked up a pair of Valentino's pumps that was lined fully with thin black lace "I'd marry these shoes"

"You're being a bit overdramatic" I stood up and took the shoe from her hand "They're not all that great"

"Yes, they are and I'm asking for my size because they're amazing" She sauntered over to one of the assistants while I turned to my mother

"Those are a little over a thousand dollars. You're going to let her spend money on shoes?"

"If she wants them"

"It's a waste"

"What's your problem? Why are you so cranky?"

"I'm not cranky…" I sighed and switched my weight to my left foot "I don't know why we're shopping for shoes if she just bought three pairs online from her fiancé"

"Well, Chad bought her three pairs of shoes. She didn't buy them and why are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Selena getting new shoes from her man" She folded her arms with an amused grin

"I'm not jealous"

_Yes, you are._

"It's okay that James doesn't buy you shoes and if he did it wouldn't be like these. They're way out of his price range" She muttered the last part. I narrowed my eyes and scoffed

"You're so full of shit" I turned around and walked out of the store. I strode down the avenue, my black booties clicking under me and pushed my hair behind my ears. I can't with them not liking James. It's really starting to piss me off. They're always slamming on him. I don't even know where I'm walking, I'm just leaving.

"Sonny!" I heard a female voice call after me before they touched my shoulder. I stopped and turned around "I just ran after you in heels. What's wrong? Whatever she said, I'm sure she didn't mean it"

"Yeah okay…" I sighed sarcastically and looked at her

"Listen, I just ran after you in heels and I almost broke my ankle…" She explained dramatically "…the least you can do is laugh at my embarrassing running" I chuckled slightly and shook my head

"Did you throw a pillow at James? Is that why he spilled the beer?"

"I might've…"

"God, Selena" I huffed out and folded my arms over my chest "He's not coming around the house because he doesn't want to face dad. You couldn't tell him the truth"

"I just threw the pillow… he dropped it" She shrugged

"Selena…"

"What?" She drawled out "Do you want an apology?"

"No, I want you to apologize to him. Then tell dad the truth over what happened to the couch"

"Why? It's not like he can kill James and the couch is already clean so he has nothing to worry about"

"That's not what I'm saying. Dad already doesn't like James. You made him drop the beer and gave Anthony _another _reason for him to dislike him. Apologize to James and then tell dad the truth…" I demanded. She stared at me blankly and shook her head

"No"

"No?" I repeated in an unbelievable tone "What do you mean no"

"James should be man enough to face dad on his own. He's a grown ass man"

"That might be true but you're a grown ass woman. Why let him take the fall for your idiocy? You're really acting like a bitch, Selena"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Yeah, I miss you too" I said to my mother over the phone. I don't know why but I've always had more of a close bond to my mother than my father.

"I can't wait to meet Selena's parents…"

"I bet" I sighed out. In my mind, I love Selena… I really do but in the back of my mind, I'm marrying the wrong sister. I closed the door to my condo and dropped the keys on the table near the door. In my head, I walk into my bedroom with Sonny lying on top of my king sized bed in nothing but-

"I'm excited for you" But in reality… there's nothing of that nature. She's with _James_. James _fucking _Conroy "I'm excited to finally be an in-law. It took you long enough"

"Yeah…" I kept my answers short when I was on the phone with her. I didn't want her to read into any long answer I gave because she's my mother. She always knows when something's not right even if she doesn't see my face. They tend to have that quality "What'd you do today?"

"Well, nothing really. I cleaned up the house because we're having a small barbeque on Saturday…"

"Oh, try not to party too hard" I joked

"Yeah right… it's all of your father's colleagues. That should be so fun"

"Well you know, businessmen drink hard liquor so you have to stock up on that"

"Your father already took care of that part" She chuckled and sighed heavily "Where is your fiancé?"

"Out with her mother for today…" Probably doing what she does best. Shopping "…with her sister too" Her beautiful, tempting, arousing sister

_What?_

"Oh? You never told me she had a sister. Is she nice? What's her name?"

"Her name is Sonny… and uh…" I thought of a good word to say about Sonny "…she's nice"

"It took you a while to answer? Do you not like her sister?" I balanced the phone between my shoulder and my ear and started unbuttoning my shirt

"No, I like her. She's fine with me. There aren't any problems"

"That's good…"

"Yeah but Selena didn't introduce me to her until a few weeks ago. I knew she had a sister but I never actually met her. So we don't really know a lot about each other but…" I grabbed the phone and slid my shirt off "…we are trying to get along for the sake of the marriage"

"Is she mean or something?" She's the… _best_ person in the entire world

_What the fuck?_

"No, no… she's nice and doesn't…" Always "…have an attitude. She's completely different from Selena. Well, she's completely different from her whole family actually"

"Really? Is she like the bad apple?"

"No uh… she just…" I took the phone away from my ear as I pulled off my black wife beater, leaving me shirtless "…she's not… high maintenance"

"Oh so Selena is high maintenance and Sonny isn't?"

"Yeah… wait _no_. I didn't mean to say that" My mother laughed softly over the phone. I dragged a hand down my face and sighed "Selena's not high maintenance"

"It's okay, sweetheart. I won't say anything" She said in between a laugh "I knew Selena was high maintenance from the moment I looked at her"

"She's not high maintenance, mom. I mean, her whole family is like that and when I say her whole family… I mean her _whole _family"

"Well, I'll be sure to meet Sonny when we fly out for the engagement party"

"Okay…"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye…" I ended the call and fell forward on my bed. I pulled a pillow underneath my head and groaned loudly. Sonny Monroe has got me _so _confused about everything but with everything I have… I love Selena. Period. Point Blank.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I don't care" I grumbled when James wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and sighed into my hair. We stood in my kitchen as I made us both something to eat "She was being a bitch. I _really _don't care"

"Sonny…"

"Then she talked about you and I don't like that"

"Sonny…" James tried to get in again "I don't care what your mother or sister say about me"

"Well, I do"

"You shouldn't. It really isn't a big deal to me. I know my financial status. You know my financial status and I may not be where they want me to be but I'm doing well and we're both happy so don't worry about it"

"That's not the point. Why is it that I've been with you for a long time and my father still doesn't like you but Selena gets a guy and he's liked immediately?"

"Aw, are you jealous?" He chuckled "No matter how nice I am to your father, he isn't going to like me so it's not really a big deal to me anymore, Sonny"

"You can't lie to me, James"

"Okay so it is a big deal but my self esteem and ego staying intact has absolutely nothing to do with this" I leaned my head back on his chest and laughed quietly "Don't laugh, I was being serious"

"I just think that…" I felt his hand run through my hair shortly before stopping at my neck "…my father has some personal issues with you. You fixed his car and he still doesn't like you. That car was his _baby _and he still drives it because of _you_. That isn't enough for him"

"Baby, its fine" He snickered softly, pushing my hair off my shoulder and placing a kiss there "Why are you getting so worked up?"

"Because, James…" I breathed out heavily and turned around to face him "…he doesn't have a valid reason for _not _liking you so what the hell is his problem?" He smirked

"You're cute when you're mad"

"Oh my god…" I groaned and narrowed my eyes "Really?" I spat out. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine

"Just… relax because you're getting worked up" I nodded and pulled the collar of his shirt closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me like he did before but for much longer. I giggled lightly when he peck my lips repeatedly and then deepened the kiss. The front door opened but I ignored it, too busy with my boyfriend.

"I know you're home Sonny and I swear that whatever you're thinking about me needs to go out the window before an argument starts" I heard Selena say automatically. Her heels clicked into the kitchen and her foot tapped impatiently. James had no intention on stopping and neither did I "Do you want to break apart so I can talk to my sister?" She said to James but it did nothing "Seriously…"

"Go away…"

"It's the kitchen. A public area in the house. If you wanted to be alone you would've went to your bedroom" I broke away the kiss and looked at her while James sighed heavily

"What?" I blurted out rudely

"Holy shit, you still have an attitude" She threw her hands up and shook her head. Chad walked into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. "What I said wasn't even that bad" The two guys greeted each other and sat down on the opposite side of the counter

"You're right, Selena. Nothing you ever say is bad… you're just the best person in the entire world" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes "I should worship the ground you walk on, princess"

"God, you're a bitch"

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been called that. I can't believe you're mad at me when you have no right to be. So you know what? I'm sorry for putting you through all that trouble Selena. I'm sorry" She placed her hands on her hips and shrugged

"So that's that?"

"Yeah, I don't want to put _any _stress on your shoulders. You have a party in a couple of weeks" I looked at her and smiled "You should be as relaxed and calm as possible" She blew air out from her nose and pushed her hair out of her face

"Fine" I avoided a fight that didn't need to happen "Dad's on his way home and we're all having dinner" I wondered where my mom went but my logic was that she dropped Selena off at Chad's and he drove her here while mom went grocery shopping

"Well then I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow…" James stood up and walked around the counter to kiss my cheek.

"I truly meant _all_ as in _all_ six of us" She grabbed his arm when he walked past her. He furrowed his eyebrows at me and pursed his lips

"Are you sure it's not you guys and one of his business associates?" James chuckled nervously

"Yeah, I'm sure he meant you" She clarified and took a beer out of the fridge and opening it before handing it to Chad.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why are you in my room?" Sonny said while she pulled her hair up in a ponytail "Selena or James can walk in here any minute" James went to run out and get Mrs. Monroe some of the groceries she forgot and Selena was helping her mother cook which means she wasn't coming up here

"Can we talk?" I murmured while she tied her hair up and dropped her arms to the side. I walked up next to her and leaned on the dresser she was standing in front of

"About what, Chad?"

"What happened between us"

"Nothing happened between us, Chad. Nothing will ever happen. Why? You have Selena"

That's the thing…

"That isn't what I'm talking about?"

"Then what _are _you talking about?" She gave a smug smirk and placed her hands on her hips "Are you talking about the BJ or you getting me off with just your fingers?" She moved in front of me and ran her fingers through my hair "Or… are you talking about us… on the couch…" She whispered slowly, turning me on by just looking at me "…or that night in your bed?" She ever slowly trailed her hand down my arm "…how you didn't care if your neighbors heard me- _us_. My hands woven in your hair…" She fisted my hair tightly and her other rested over my jeans covered member "…when you went lower or my hand into your pants, slowly making you harder" I could feel my heart race when her lips ghosted mine. She smiled and kissed me leisurely. God, she's killing me. "Hold onto those memories because… you'll have Selena to satisfy you" She backed up and pointed to her door. My body was heated and my mind was fucked

_What the hell?_

"Get out, Chad" She said sweetly

"Always starting something you can't finish, Sonshine" I stood up and backed toward her door. She chuckled lightly and shrugged

"Trust me," I shoved my hands in pockets "I'm just getting started"

* * *

><p>"How was work, dad?" Selena asked over her plate of chicken carbonara. Sonny sat quietly next to <em>him <em>while he said absolutely nothing because he didn't want to get on Mr. Monroe's bad side. I couldn't help but stare at Sonny discreetly. Her skin was smooth as hell and her lips were just right and perfectly pink. She pushed her food around her plate and smirked when she lifted her eyes at me. How does she always know I'm looking at her?

_Because you're an idiot…_

"It was… fine" He answered "We just signed a contract for a new movie"

"Really?" She breathed out.

"Mhm, how was your day, James?" He slowed down on his chewing and looked at Anthony before swallowing his food

"Are you really asking me or…?"

"I'm truly asking you"

"Oh well, it was fine. Hard but fine…"

"It seems like you didn't have long hours today"

"No I um… I didn't. I just went in for a half"

"Whats a half?" I asked

"I have a twelve hour shift so I only went in for six. I was at the new shop filling out permits and papers of that nature"

"Yeah, Sonny told me that you got a managerial position at the new shop that Justin opened up… congratulations" Anthony said to him softly.

"Thank you"

"Maybe now you can tell me what happened to my couch?"

"Fuck it…" Sonny murmured at looked at Selena when Selena looked at her. "Selena threw a pillow at James and made the beer fall out of his hand. It's not his fault. She's acting like a goody two shoes when she's not"

"Is that true?" Her father asked her. She smiled weakly and chuckled nervously.

"A little bit" She croaked out "I'm sorry, daddy. I thought that he had a better grip on it and he didn't. I'm really sorry" He clenched his jaw and huffed

"Its fine, sweetheart" Sonny glared at her father and shook her head with a scoff. I've come to realization that Selena is definitely spoiled and kind of whines like a baby. I never noticed until I actually met Sonny. James put his arm around her chair and rubbed her shoulder softly.

* * *

><p>"James…" Sonny whined playfully and rolled over the couch in the entertainment room. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed<p>

"What do you want, woman?" He grumbled and placed his hand over her face. She chuckled and took it off. I can't take this…

"Sonny Monroe, I am sorry" Selena came into the room with her arms folded in front of them. Sonny lifted her head and quirked a brow

"I don't want your apology. Apologize to James…"

"Sonny" He breathed out but she insisted

"I'm sorry, James. I shouldn't have thrown you under the bus like that"

"It's fine, Selena" He gave a small smile and his attention went back to Sonny. Selena sat down next to me and sighed. He kissed her shortly and made her smile. She kissed him again and he pulled her legs onto his lap.

_Breathe, Chad…_

"Why do you always look like you're thinking so hard?" She patted my shoulder.

I could hear Sonny's small laugh no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. The TV screen played _"The Green lantern" _but no matter how bad I wanted to ignore it… Sonny's voice was always in my ear. Maybe this feeling is just a phase or maybe it's just her messing with me but it's fucking with my head. I took a deep breath and dragged my hand down my face slowly.

"Chad?" I heard Selena ask again before a small giggle escaped Sonny's lips again. I could see her smile out of the corner of my eye again before she ran her fingers through his hair. My fists curled up in a ball and my jaw clenched harshly. I can't. I kissed Selena's cheek and stood up.

"I have to be alone tonight. I'll see you tomorrow" I walked out immediately without looking back and went straight to my car. I know she'll ask me about what happened tomorrow but I had to get out of there. I couldn't take it. James kissing Sonny… Sonny kissing James. His hands on her… her hands on him. The giggles and looks… just…

_You're getting worked up over nothing_

Shut the fuck up!

_She's not even yours. She's James…_

I slammed on the gas and sped home to my condo. I probably would've killed myself by accident if I didn't slow down after a while. When I got to my place, I took off my clothes and dropped on my bed with a major headache. I'm twenty seven years old. I should be smart enough to outsmart someone younger than me. This can't go on like this… I can't do this. My phone made two short beeps on the floor on top of my pants. I got up to answer it and damn near went crazy when I read it

**'Couldn't handle it, could you?' – SM**

"Fuck" I growled angrily and threw the phone across the room, frustrated with everything.

It broke on impact to the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Review! Tell me you liked it because I liked it. I actually loved this chapter. Review and tell me and make the fuzziness come back. Anyways… There's more to come we have this chapter and then the engagement party chapter right after so I definitely need your feedback and stuff to keep this story alive. So review please and thank you… Chapter 8 coming soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I read them all and I loved them. Um, I really hope you enjoy this. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle what I dished out. I had gotten into his head. I'm waiting for his retaliation so I can figure out what I'm going to do next. I was satisfied at his reaction when I was kissing James and achieved amusement out of it. It was… lovely. Do I feel any sort of guilt towards Selena? Hell no. I stopped caring about what would happen if we got caught. I knew that it wouldn't just be me getting in trouble. It would be me _and _him.

"Tawni!" I shrieked when she knocked me over onto the floor while I was on the phone with Nico talking about her "She said that you're the best person in the world" I heard him chuckle deeply over the phone

"Give me the fucking phone" Tawni tried to grabbed the phone but I held onto it tightly

"She said she wants to be with you all the time" I drawled out when she straddled me, reaching for the phone "I mean, she's practically in love with you"

"Sonny!" She exclaimed and covered my mouth. I could hear Nico laughing softly over the phone. I'm only messing with her because she did this to me one time when I first told her about James. I laughed loudly into her hand and handed her the phone. She glared at me before pressing it to her ear "Hello?" She didn't get off me until she was finished with her phone call. I laughed when her face turned red and she put the phone down. Tawni helped me up and I sat on her couch

"Why are you blushing?"

"He said I love you too"

"Aw…" I teased and poked her repeatedly "…you're in love…"

"Shut up…" She responded bashfully and headed towards her kitchen "…you want cookies"

"Did you make them or did your mother make them?"

"My mom" I got up and padded over to her kitchen

"How's your dad?"

"He's fine. They give him physical therapy classes for his knee everyday but he said he's not in anymore pain"

"That's good…" I said and sat at the kitchen counter. She handed me a plate of chocolate peanut butter cookies and went into the fridge. I picked one up and bit into it "I told my father about Selena and the couch"

"Uh huh" She came out with a carton of milk and turned back around to go into the cabinet

"He let her off the hook. He said that it was fine and never brought it up again" I slowly chewed on the chewy cookie and looked at her. She placed the glass on to the table and poured the milk into it

"I don't like her. I told you that already and I think I made it pretty obvious to her"

"No, you didn't. She invited you to the engagement party. Obviously she didn't get the hint"

"She's a bitch. I mean, if she knows that your father doesn't like James. Why would she lie on him and make things worse?"

"I have no idea but it pissed me off. I understand that she's getting married…" And that Chad and I have this game going that can ruin it all "…but she's changing"

"She's never changed. She's a whiney, annoying bitch" I chuckled and took a sip of the milk she had poured me. I took another bite of the cookie "She's been this way since we were younger and you're just now noticing it because she has a man that's most likely putting her under pressure"

"He's not putting her under pressure" I clarified

"How do you know?" I'm putting him under pressure

"I just do. She would've told me if something was wrong" I hopped off the stool and ate the last bit of cookie in my hand "Let's go do something"

"Like what?"

"Nails" I waved my hand in front of her and showed her my nails "I haven't gotten them done in a month"

"Yeah, okay… let me find my shoes" She walked up the stairs in her loft apartment for a few minutes and came down in a pair of sandals. I never got a response back from Chad after what happened last night. I wasn't expecting one either. I had gotten into his head. Do I feel any guilt about that? Nope

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Chad, whats wrong?" Selena asked me when I stood up from the bed and walked over to my dresser. She sat on the edge of my bed in a floral print skirt and a white top that was inside of it. I opened the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans

"Nothing"

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not" I lied. She's twenty two and she's completely oblivious to her sister. What the hell? Didn't she go to Brown? She should be smart enough to figure out what's going on even though I don't want her to. I had picked up the pieces to my phone before she got here.

"Yes, you are. You left spontaneously last night, I come over to see what happened and to make sure you're okay and you shrugged me off…" I turned around and looked her in the eye

"I'm. Fine"

"You turned sex down. You're not fine" She crossed one leg over the other and shrugged her shoulders. We started making out and I wasn't into it. What was I supposed to say? "I don't know what's wrong"

_Your fucking sister is in my head all the damn time!_

"Nothing is wrong and that's my final statement. If something was wrong, I would tell you"

"Yeah, fine… whatever" She stood up and grabbed her purse off the dresser behind me. I shook my head and closed my eyes for a brief second. She's more whiney than usual.

"Selena…" I called out after her when she left my room and headed towards the door

"What?" She mumbled and folded her arms

"I making dinner tonight. Just you and me here" She gave a small smile and sighed

"Alright…"

"And is your sister home? I have to talk to her about the… party"

"Um… I think she's with Tawni but don't you have her number? Just ask her where's she's at"

"Okay" I kissed her lips shortly and pulled back "I'll… see you later then" She left my condo and I rolled my eyes. I kinda knew one thing about myself. I should probably go get a new phone also. I'll need that more than I need anything right now. I was just pissed off. She's really messing with my head and I was screwed up last night.

One: I'm a weak excuse of a man. _That's noted._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"James!" I shrieked when he pulled me down onto his lap in his new office at the new mechanic building.

The only people here were Nico and Tawni and they were outside. His office was in the back of the building away from the noise that would occur from the shop. He had a large window with blinds that shaded it all. His desk was black with two chairs sitting in front of it. He hadn't put everything in here but so far it looked good.

"It's going to be weird not fixing cars everyday"

"Yeah, you won't be so dirty all the time" I teased and stroked the back of his neck with my thumb "At least Nico is coming to work with you"

"Mhm, that's a plus" He muttered sarcastically

"He's like your best friend. Nico, Bryce and James"

"Nah, I haven't talked to Bryce in a while. He's been so infatuated with Penelope lately that no one has seen him"

"Yeah, I went shopping with her and she bought a corset for their two year anniversary"

"It's a month away. Why did she buy it so early?" He snickered and leaned his forehead on my shoulder

"She liked the summer collection from VS"

"I heard you bought something too. When am I going to get to see that?" He patted my thigh and leaned his head back on the seat. I smirked lightly and giggled

"You'll see it when I'm ready" I retorted. He smiled a gorgeous white smile and quirked an eyebrow "I'm serious, James"

"Yeah, you are. I didn't deny that" He laughed. I glared at him and shook my head "Don't look at me like that"

"Fine but you should take me seriously"

"I do take you seriously; I take you seriously all the time"

"No, you don't" I scoffed out. He laughed softly and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear "You said I'm cute when I'm angry. That's not taking me seriously"

"Okay, I'm sorry" He laughed and nodded. I heard my phone vibrate in my clutch but ignored it. I ruffled his hair before kissing him

"You need a haircut" He groaned and rolled his eyes

"I know but I'm too lazy to go and get one"

"You should let Tawni cut it"

"No, she's not coming near my head with scissors" He declined "I like the girl, she's very sweet but I don't trust her with a sharp object near my head" I grinned

"Wow, that seemed like a touchy subject" I chuckled "I should go so you can finish working" I put air quotes around the word working since he was just sitting here on the phone when I came in. I stood up and smoothed out my white shorts.

"You don't have to work tonight?"

"Nope. I'm all yours"

"Hm… you want to go to dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds good" I nodded and opened the office door "Tawni" I called out "Let's go…"

"Okay…" I heard her say

"I'll pick you up at eight" James then said. I nodded when I saw Tawni walked towards me. I grinned at her and furrowed my brows. James stood up after me and leaned his chin on my shoulder "You're gloss is smudged, Tawni" I held back a smile and watched her stare at him

"Shut up, James" She snapped while wiping the edges of her lips "Ready?"

"Mhm" I hummed. I pecked James' lips before walking out with her. As we walked to Tawni's car, I pulled my phone out of my clutch and opened a text message from the blonde Adonis himself

'**I have to talk to you' – CDC**

'**We talked yesterday' – SM**

'**Seriously, I need to talk to you' – CDC**

'**Alright, I'm on my way home' – SM**

* * *

><p>"What could you possibly want to talk about, Cooper. I was out with a friend so what the hell is so urgent with you?" I dropped my clutch on the couch and placed my hands on my hips. He took a large swing out of his beer and dropped his head back on the couch<p>

"Why are you doing this to me?" He shrugged "What did I do to deserve the way I'm being treated?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why? Why are we going back and forth? What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything. I want to know why I'm here" I jutted my hip and cocked my head. You've got to be kidding me. You can't tell me that he can't handle it.

"Come on, Sonny…" He drawled out "These games we're playing are stupid. No one is going to win. I just want to live normal. A normal peace full life with you and your sister" I chuckled a little and stared at him. He's not drunk nor is he high. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Jesus, Chad. You sound pathetic" I spat and turned to walk out of the living room. I can't with him. It's funny how he dishes out his revenge to make the score practically even and then breaks down. Well, not necessarily breaks down but begins to give up I guess

"I sound pathetic?" I heard him say as I walked up the steps to my room. I scoffed quietly and shook my head. Teasing and taunting should work in this situation "How do I sound pathetic?"

"You're such a baby. You're a man. You're supposed to be able to handle anything that's thrown at you" I yelled down the steps before entering my room and taking off my shoes. I took off my necklace and placed it on my dresser "You're complaining like a little girl who had her candy stolen" He appeared in my doorway without the beer and an angry expression on his face

"You really need to just shut the fuck up" I grinned and looked at him

"Why, Chad?"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why, Chad?" She spat with a shrug of her shoulders "Does it bother you? Are you losing your masculinity to a woman?"

"What? I'm not losing anything"

"You're getting more estrogen than testosterone. I didn't even know that was possible. I thought you had a dick but clearly… I stand corrected"

"Shut the fuck up, Sonny"

"Do you feel any less of a man?"

"Sonny! You don't know what you're doing" I tried to warn her but she just kept on going. There's only so much I can take "So stop…"

"Did I not have you run out of here like a little girl?" She brought up yesterday. I clenched my jaw and breathed deeply "I mean, I thought you were a man. No man I know would do that"

"Sonshine" She's gonna make me lose all the control I have.

"Especially…"

"Stop talking, Sonny"

"…not…" If she says his name, I'm going to go crazy. She's riling me up and I can't take any more of it.

"Sonny!"

"…James" She smirked. I lost it.

I didn't know how I got over to her so fast but I had picked her up with ease and wrapped her legs around my waist. I gripped her ass to keep her in place between the wall and my body. I loved her fingers in my hair, her lips on mine. I ravished her neck with kisses, listening to her breathing pick up. I moved my hands up to the front of her button down shirt. With a large, rough tug, the buttons came flying off leaving the shirt open to show her- her black lacy intimates were _so _delicate on her. Our lips connected once more.

My shirt was forced over my head. She moaned when I grinded my hips into hers. I turned around with her in my arms and walked towards her bed. We fell on top of it, kissing fiercely. She reached down between us and fumbled with the button of my pants. Once she gotten my pants undone she used her feet to kick them off until they pooled down to the floor. I stepped out of my shoes and socks that came off with my pants and moved us up on the bed more. My mouth found the warm skin of her neck and showered kisses all over it.

"Chad…" She said softly. My name sounds better off her lips than anyone elses. I curled my fingers into her shorts and pulled them down without unbuttoning them. I damn near tore her matching underwear off at the sight and tossed them to the floor.

I left a trail of kisses down her torso before taking her leg over my shoulder and letting my mouth graze over her inner thigh. I lapped her opening with my tongue; her squeal was brought down by a thin pant. I tasted her and she tasted pretty damn good. I circled her clit teasingly; her hand laced through my short blonde hair and held a firm grip on it. She was wet, for me. I smirked slightly before continuing my ministrations.

"O-oh" A broken moan escaped from her plump red lips. It was followed by a little pant. The hold on my hair became tighter as she quickly neared her first release. I looked up to see her head thrown back and her lip between her teeth. Her hips started grinding on my tongue as she came. "Ch-Chad…" The whimpers made me even more aroused than I already was. It told me she liked it. Her hands pulled me up to face level. She kissed me passionately, her smooth legs around my waist. I know she tasted herself on my mouth. Even she knew she tasted good

"I want you…" I whispered as my boxer covered erection was near her core. She pushed the fabric down and I kicked them to the floor.

She reached over to her night stand and pulled out a black foil package. Her brown orbs watched as I rolled the rubber onto my hard member. Her face gave me a look and beckoned for me to come with her finger. I crawled over her perfect naked body and positioned myself at her small opening. With a thrust of my hips, I was inside her. She was warm and wet. It was very inviting.

"Mm…" She moaned. I pressed my lips to hers as I thrusted at a fast yet even pace.

"Shit…" I groaned. I thrusted into her mercilessly; her moans grew louder in my ear all at once. Her hands held onto my hair and shoulders. I fought my own release as being courteous for hers to come first. The sound of skin hitting against each other and our pants rang through her large bedroom freely. Her back arched, pulling me inside her deeper and at a different angle. I balanced myself by leaning a hand on the headboard in front of me. Her supple breasts were flush against my bare chest. Every thrust dilated her brown eyes and caused her to moan louder.

"Oh" She screamed out in raw pleasure, her nails digging into my shoulders. A hiss made it past my lips and into the air. The sharp sting was a bit painful but I wasn't stopping at this moment. Our mouths collided breathlessly. I penetrated her repeatedly until her core milked my member fiercely. She writhed underneath me. Her sounds breaking and raising octaves "Ch-Chad… fuck… I'm gonna-" Her magnified moan rose through her house. She rode out her orgasm, bucking her hips wildly. Her hums vibrated into my mouth, drawing a soft grunt from me

"Damn" And a few other vulgar words erupted from my throat. I came heavily seconds after her. The escalating tingly sensation sated throughout my body. My chest rose and fell above her as I tensed. As her and my breathing slowed, she blindly searched for my lips along my cheek. I caught the soft pair in between mine and kissed her slowly. She pulled back and peered into my blue eyes as I did to hers.

"Don't _ever _test me again. I might not be so nice next time"

"Next time?"

"If you're lucky" I pecked her lips shortly before getting off of her and throwing the condom out. I picked up my boxers and slid them on right before I did my pants. "I thought you said I couldn't satisfy you?"

"Shut the hell up" I found my shirt soon after and pulled it over my head. My shoes and socks were next as she was putting her panties on along with her bra

"Oh, by the way, Sonshine…" I turned around in her doorway when she was glaring at me "…James will _never _be the man that I am" I closed her door behind me and smirked

"Fuck you, Chad!"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

What the fuck! What the actual fuck! What the _fuck_! Chad just… _fuck_! I- folded my arms and stared at the door. I then stared at my bed and then back at the door

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered and wove my fingers through my hair.

I crouched down and breathed out a long stream of air. I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing I was completely satisfied and still reeling in the head but holy shit! That was _amazing_. I heard the front door open and I figured he had left but I heard my father's deep voice so I guess he hadn't. This can't happen. I can't believe I'm losing right now. This really isn't happening. I mean, don't get me wrong… James is satisfying… I mean, extremely satisfying but Chad is… Chad is… _fuck_

"Fuck"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like or love or hate or bored? It finally happened! Review! Gasp! Lmao I hope you like it. I really do. I hope you review and make it long so I can smile when I read it. How was the lemon? Bad or Good? Please tell me. This is sort of a short chapter... you see why. So yeah, review please and thank you. Chapter 9 coming soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Reviews! I love them! That's why I thank you for them! Sorry for taking so long with this! Sorry this is long, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Baby" Selena's jump on top of me woke me up. I groaned and turned my head away from the sun. I had sex with Sonny… three weeks ago. It was fucking… amazing. Honestly, Selena can't compare. Her sister is just different from everything in all ways.

"It's too early, Selena. Go back to sleep"

"It's like five thirty in the evening. Our party started an hour ago"

"I'm so tired" I felt her run her hands through her hair

"Why?" I'm waiting for Sonny to realize that she belongs with me but if she doesn't come to that realization, Selena's my back up. As shallow and as fucked up as it sounds, I'd rather be blatantly honest than lie to you "You fell asleep really early"

"Oh, yeah. I remember now"

"Chad?"

"Hm?"

"Did I do something?"

"What do you mean?" I brought my hand onto her lower back and felt her shirt. I could smell her perfume and it was clear that she had already taken a shower.

"You barely touch me anymore. I don't know what I did to not make you want me b-"

"Work has been beyond crazy a-and I'm sorry that I haven't been… intimate but you haven't done anything. It's just been stressful and…" I trailed off when she nodded

It's her sister. She took over my mind and it's become sort of an obsession when I think about her. She turned me out and I'm completely and utterly infatuated with her.

"Oh… right. I thought I had done something to make you not want me or…"

"I'll always want you, Selena" I lied through my teeth and kissed her slowly. I felt her smile into the kiss before she pulled back

"I'll always want you…"

* * *

><p>JAMES POV<p>

"So, you're telling me that you don't like my hat" Sonny said to me in a grey sock monkey hat. I chuckled on the edge of her bed and watched as he smiled happily

"Yeah, I completely love that hat" I nodded sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue

"Oh, you love it? Fine, I'll wear it at the party"

"No, no" I answered and stood up to take the hat off her head.

She was in a black strapless bra and panties. I must say that my girlfriend has an amazing body and perfect sense of humor. She was perfect and whenever I brought her around the guys they got jealous because well… she's fucking beautiful. She knew I loved her and besides the fact that I show her in many ways she still amazes me by completely making me laugh by doing nothing at all. She's the most independent woman I've ever met though. I like that she doesn't need to depend on me when she wants something. She goes and gets it herself.

"Why you just said you loved it? It goes with my dress also…" She started "I'm gonna wear it and be the best looking one there just because I have this hat on"

"Take the hat off, Sonny" I told her and held my hands out for it. She pouted slightly and took it off, running her fingers through her curled hair "Oh, you look so much better"

"Yeah, yeah" She said in a voice that imitated mine. I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah" I said in my regular voice. She chuckled and shook her head

"I gotta go put my dress on" She went into her closet and didn't come out for a couple of minutes. When she did come out, she had on a silver and white dress with a pair of white sandals. She was holding the dress up because it wasn't zipped

"Damn…" I muttered to myself

"Can you zip me up?" She stood in front of me. I slowly pulled the zipper up into place and dropped my hand back down to my side. I knew most of her family was already in the backyard that they elegantly decorated but she didn't care if she was late. It's her sister's party at her house; she doesn't need to her early "Nervous?"

"No, Nico is going to be there with Tawni. He and I will drown our misery in champagne"

"Misery?"

"Yes, misery"

"I thought we had a plan?" She referred to the one we made that day in the shop where she said she was going to take a bottle of her mother's chardonnay and make our way up to my apartment

"We do have a plan. This is my preplan… plan" She giggled and turned around as I stood up behind her.

"That was a clever way of covering up on how drunk you're going to get"

"I'm not going to get drunk in front of your family. They'd never let you live it down and I wouldn't want that to happen"

"You're so considerate, thank you" She turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You're welcome" I reached down and swept her up bridal style walking towards the door that was partially open. I got it open with my foot and walked into the hallway

"You're gonna carry me down the steps?"

"Mhm…"

"Don't drop me"

"Never"

"Don't fall"

"That's possible" I said quietly onto her lips. She pulled back abruptly and shook her head with a grin

"Put me down" She said

"You think I'm gonna fall? When have I ever fallen with you in my arms?"

"You fell in love with me when I was in your arms, James" Touché

"Wow…" I drawled out "That's not even what I meant" I started down the steps with her laughing.

"But it's so true. You said 'I love you, Sonny'…" She imitated my voice one more, making me laugh "…five months into our relationship while we were in my backyard lying on the grass. I was in your arms so technically you fell"

"You're such a loser" I laughed loudly. She smiled kissed underneath my jaw. I stepped down the last stair and gasped "We made it down the last step safely. Oh my god, it's a miracle"

"Oh my god, you did it. Ladies and gentlemen, James Conroy" She clapped her hands slowly and looked at me while I placed her on her feet

"Thank you" I bowed playfully and pulled her into my arms "Be nice to your sister today, okay?"

"I'm always nice"

"That's not always true…" I looked up at the front door and saw Selena and Chad walk through the door "I'll tell you what, if you be nice, I'll give you anything you want"

"Anything?"

"Anything your heart desires" I replied and brushed my lips against hers. She whined a little when I didn't let her kiss me but she stood on her toes trying to get what she wanted. I smiled for a bit when she glared at me. I finally let her kiss me. I cupped her face and leisurely kissed her back. I pecked her lips once more before stepping back and letting her sister steal her from me.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I think Chad's nervous about meeting the _entire _family, Sonny…" Selena said wearily and pulled me into an empty room

"Why would he be nervous and why are you telling me? He's your fiancé, not mine" It kind of hurt to say that. I wanted Chad… bad but he's still with Selena.

"I talked to him in the car but I figured that maybe he needed someone else to talk to"

"Why me?"

"Because you're calmer than anybody in situations like these"

No, I'm not

"Yeah, yeah okay… I'll talk to him" I assured her

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and smiled big. Why not help the guy I'm messing with out?

She hugged me tightly and stepped out of the room. I walked out after her and found Chad in the empty den. He was looking out the window into the backyard. I closed the double doors behind me and sighed

"Still messed up in the head, I see" I heard him chuckle and saw him shake his head. He placed his hands in his pockets and turned around

"Yeah, Sonshine" He waved it off. He looked the same since he hasn't been around the house a lot but I saw him every now and then "Why are you in here?"

"Why are _you _in here? You're engagement party is outside and your fiancée is worried about you"

"You know what she asked me this morning?"

"Nope" I sat down on the couch while he sat on the coffee table in front of me

"Selena asked me, what she did wrong to make it seem like I didn't want her"

"And? Why are you telling me this?"

"I lied through my teeth just to save face. When the truth was that I couldn't imagine having sex with anyone if it wasn't you"

"Wow… did I mess you up that bad?" I giggled and crossed one leg over the other. He clenched his jaw repeatedly and blew air out of his nose "I didn't expect to get that much inside your head but _damn_ I'm good"

"Sonny…"

"I'm just saying" I grinned and tapped my leg with my finger. He just looked at me and twisted his lips. He cupped my face out of the blue and kissed me. I gradually kissed back and wrapped my fingers around his wrist. A kiss that made me lightheaded; that was somewhat forceful. I couldn't help but feel a _tad _bit guilty since today _was _the day that they're announcing their engagement. If it was any other day I wouldn't feel shit. He pulled back and shrugged his shoulder.

"You didn't fuck with my head. I'm letting you get your tricks out before I start mine, Sonshine" He said smugly and patted the top of my head. He stood up and headed for the door. Right before opening it, he turned back and smiled "Call me when you're ready to feel what a real man can do to you… _again_" He winked and turned back around. My jaw dropped slightly and my breathing stopped.

_Damn him!_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper" Selena smiled softly when my parents came up to her. She hugged my mom first before giving my father a hug. I rested my hand on her lower back and kept her close to me

"Selena, you look amazing" My mother said. It earned her another smile from Selena. The backyard was filled with all of Sonny's family including a few a mine since everyone I'm related to lives on the east coast. I took a sip out of my scotch and cleared my throat

"As do you" Selena chuckled "How's New York?"

"It's fine, it's hot as hell there but it's so nice" My mother responded "You've been feeding him, haven't you?"

"Yeah, she has" I snickered and nodded

"I just met your parents. They're very nice"

"Yeah, they're as nice as can be" Selena retorted nicely. I took another sip out of my glass and stretched my neck "My father wasn't overbearing, was he?"

"No, no" My father answered "He was… exactly like me in some ways"

"Well, that's- that's good news" I taunted and nudged my father's shoulders. She grinned and watched my mother hold her hand out for me.

"I'm stealing my son away. I haven't seen him in months so if you'll excuse me…" She laughed shortly before pulling me along with her. We left my father and Selena and made our way through the backyard and groups of people. We began walking near the hedges where Sonny and I first talked "So, tell me… what's going on?"

"Uh… nothing. I'm at my engagement party having a good time. I met most of her family and they've all been really nice"

"Right, that's great. I haven't met her sister yet"

We slowly made our way past the hedges and into the part of the backyard I've never been to. It was like the botanical gardens with so many different roses of different colors. My mom smiled like she adored it. She loved flowers to no extent. She liked the smell and the colors and everything about them.

"Yeah, I don't know where she went but I'm sure you'll meet her by the end of this day"

"You aren't nervous, are you? You're getting married even though you two haven't set a date. Then there's that whole getting the father to like you"

"No, Mr. Monroe likes me. Everyone likes me"

"There's the arrogant son I gave birth too"

"Mom"

"I'm surprised you hadn't let go of my hand yet. I thought you'd be embarrassed"

"I'll never be embarrassed to hold my mother's hand" I chuckled deeply "How's dad been doing with the company? He sounded a little stressed when I talked to him over the phone but his pride won't let me help him"

"Well, your father is doing fine with it but he almost broke down when he couldn't get his numbers right"

"Oh, as long as he's fine…" I smirked

"When can I expect those grandkids?"

"Oh, mom. Don't rush it… not so soon" I chuckled wearily and took another long sip out of my glass.

"I was kidding. Whenever you choose to give me one will be fine with me" She smiled and shook her head "Though, it is getting kind of late in life and… Selena is a very pretty girl"

"Yeah but we haven't talked about kids. She might be too worried about her figure changing"

"Do _you _want kids, Chad?"

"_I _want to stop this conversation before I say something I'll regret"

"What?" She exclaimed "Okay, okay fine…" She eased out "I'll leave it alone"

"Good…"

"It would be nice though…"

"Mom" I groaned. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw a brunette sitting on a swing seat. I realized it was Sonny when she leaned her head back and soaked up the sun. We walked closer and I cleared my throat when we got closer. She lifted her head and stood up.

"Uh… hi" She said meekly and twirled the white rose in her hand between her fingers "I see you've found my rose garden" She gave a small giggle. Sonny likes roses?

"This is all yours?" My mother breathed out "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah, not a lot of people know this exists. I have a like for roses" She gestured to the roses and looked at me softly.

"Well, a rose is a rose is a rose is a rose" My mother chuckled

"Sacred Emily, well played" Sonny nodded and smiled at my mother. There's a soft side to Sonny. A beautiful soft side that I'm going to get back at. I'm not going down that easily "Are you Mrs. Cooper?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Sonny, Selena's sister" She shook my mother's hand and stood up "It's nice to meet you"

"Same here" My mother smiled back "Are you older or the youngest?"

"I'm older by a year" So, she's twenty three years old "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes everything is so nice and you're family is very kind"

"Yeah, some better than others but Chad is very lucky to have found my sister. You have a very nice son"

"I try my best and I love Selena with everything I have"

"I'm sure you do…" She drawled out "…I can see they're the same though. They both like clubs" I coughed slightly and saw her hold back a smirk "What are you doing back here by the way? I'm pretty sure your party is that way…" She pointed behind me

"We were just taking a stroll. I haven't talked to my son in a long time so I thought why not?" My mother snickered before looking at me and then back at Sonny

"Oh, I'll leave you two alone…" Sonny said modestly and motioned to her backyard. She started to walk around me but my mother stopped her politely

"You don't have to leave" Faith said

"No, I should probably…" Her eyes scanned mine before she quirked her brow. "…find James. He might be looking for me. I should go keep him company. It was nice meeting you…"

"Same here" Sonny moved on to find _James _and my mother automatically turned to me "She isn't so bad. You made her sound horrible over the phone…" She is bad. She's a bad vixen that deserves to be spanked at the least but I'd keep that thought in my head.

"I never said she was horrible. I said she was different"

"Ah, I see. She definitely has her effect on you"

"_What?_" I huffed out

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny, sweetheart…" My cousin Amber came up to me in open arms. I forced a smile on my face and hugged her when she reached me "It's been too long…" She exclaimed in my ear

"Not long enough" I muttered and stepped out of her embrace "How are you? I love the dress"

"Thank you. It's Dolce and I'm fine…" She smiled then directed her eyes at James before looking back at me "Hello, James…"

"It's nice to see you again, Amber" He stated politely before sipping out of his champagne glass. She questioned why I was still with him but I refused to answer that question since she already knew how I felt.

"So… Sonny…" She trailed off back to me "Are you excited for your sister?"

"Yeah, I'm ecstatic" My voice broke at the end. Wow, that was weird.

"And Chad is a sure fire gorgeous man. How do you not get jealous?"

_I do… at times._

"I'm never jealous. I like dark haired, brown eyed guys" I turned my head to James who had a slight smirk on his face. I felt his hand take its place on my lower back.

"Hm… I see that you do" She mumbled "So, um I hope to see you soon" I don't "I'm having a party for Chris' homecoming" Yes because Chris was away for fashion week, taking pictures of models that he had absolutely "no" interest in "I hope you can make it… alone"

"We'll see…" I answered in a sarcastic tone. She walked away in her prissy condition. I turned to face James who had the flute up to his lips and swallowed deeply.

"No offence but I really don't like her" I giggled lightly, placing a kiss on his cheek

"I'm sure she doesn't like you either"

"Oh, I know she doesn't. She expressed that to me twenty minutes after the first time I met her"

"Hm, I'm sorry for that" I muttered onto his cheek "Forgive me?"

"I'm devastated, baby" He whispered playfully. He cupped my chin and pecked my lips twice "I don't know if I could forgive you"

"Damn, I thought we were going to have fantastic make up sex" I said. He laughed loudly and kissed me again

"James, can I talk to you for a minute?" My father came up to James and I. I backed off hesitantly and watched the two men walk away. I pray that my father doesn't say anything insulting. I'd be highly upset if he did.

"I'm not having a good time" Tawni walked up next to me with two glasses of white wine. She handed me one and took a sip of hers.

"Why is that, Ms. Hart?"

"Chad is gorgeous and he's with Selena. She doesn't deserve that" I laughed heartily and clinked my glass with hers

"I'll drink to that" We both took a long sip of juice

"She's thriving off the attention" I laughed again and nodded

"I'll drink to that" We took another drink

"She's gonna become a bridezilla"

"I'll drink to that" I chuckled out and took another sip

"This wine is amazingly delicious"

"I'll definitely drink to that"

"You two are being incredibly mean" Nico wrapped his arms around Tawni's waist from behind

"I'll drink to that" We said in unison and finished off the last of our wine. He laughed loudly while we handed our empty glasses to a waiter that was passing by.

"So, are you two definitely together now?" I stood in front of them and folded my arms

"Mhm…" Nico nodded

"I mean not in the sense of sex but in relationship wise"

"Mhm" He hummed again "Tawni is my girlfriend"

"And he is my boyfriend" She clarified. I smiled big and clapped

"It's about time. There are no such things as friends with benefits"

"It lasted for six months" Tawni scoffed out "Leave me alone" She intertwined her fingers with Nico's and rested them on her abdomen.

"Aw… I'm happy for you guys" I gushed. Nico snickered and rested his chin on Tawni's shoulder "Are you having fun, Nico?"

"No, I'm hungry and dinner isn't being served for another two hours" Tawni smiled and shook her head

"They have cheese and grapes"

"I want food not mouse meals" I chortled softly and nodded

"I'm sorry. I don't have access to the kitchen. The caterers are in there and apparently no one is allowed in their space"

"It's your house"

"My point exactly" I rolled my eyes and turned around. I looked around at my entire family and some of Chad's and to this age, I still wonder why I feel nothing like them. Why don't I feel as decadent and as dignified as they do?

Maybe it's just me.

* * *

><p>"Mom, where's dad and James?"<p>

"They went for a walk"

"A walk?"

"Yes, a walk"

"For what? What is dad talking to him about? They've been gone for… a while" I stated truthfully.

"Why are you so worked up, sweetheart? You need to relax"

_FLASHBACK_

"_W-What if I get caught? What if t-they find me? They'll take me back home and I don't want to go back" I said to Ronnie who had been walking with me since I got off the bus in Arizona. It was like... seven thirty at night and I can smell saltwater. I got dirty looks from everyone at the bus station on why I was buying a ticket but I ignored it. He was fifteen, only a year older than me. He had his lip pierced and a tattoo on his neck. How fifteen year olds get tattoos was beyond me._

"_Sonny…"_

"_I'll be in so much trouble"_

"_You know what you need?" He reached into his backpack behind him and pulled out a small white box. He opened it up to reveal something that looked like a cigarette but I knew it wasn't "You need to relax"_

"_Oh no, I don't smoke" I told him_

"_One hit isn't going to kill you. It's going to relax you" He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and held the roll in between his fingers. He lit it and handed it to me "Go ahead…" I hesitantly put it between my lips and inhaled for two seconds. As soon as I breathed out I started coughing a little. I never smoked before. I handed it back to him and watched him smoke it like it was nothing "See… you're still alive" He blew out the smoke and leaned against the wall of the building near the railroad tracks._

"_Yeah, barely" I reached out for it again. He handed it to me with a quirked eyebrow. I took another hit and closed my eyes, feeling sort of… spacey "Whoa"_

"_Yeah… whoa" He chuckled_

"_Are we close to the beach?"_

"_I think we're close to a lake" He looked over my shoulder and started walking. We moved over the train tracks and through the bushes. We actually were close to a lake but why would a lake be saltwater? I sat on the grass while he laid down "Why'd you run away?"_

"_My family pays more attention to my younger sister than me"_

"_Oh, that sucks"_

"_What about you?"_

"_My mom doesn't even know my name. She just had a baby"_

"_Oh, that sucks" I mocked him. He smirked and dragged a hand down his face. I took the roll out of his hand and inhaled deeply before lying back and taking it between my fingers. I felt like I was in an empty room with no one to bother me. There were a million stars and just myself. I sat up for a second and pushed my hair behind my ears._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I have no clue. Nothing is wrong"_

"_You're high" He sat up with a smirk. He smirks a lot "That's what it feels like" I looked over and raised my brows. He shrugged and took the smoke out my hand. He took a long drag before moving closer to me. My lips parted slightly when he cupped my cheek. He slowly blew the smoke into my mouth and pulled back. I looked at him briefly before he kissed me._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah, I do need to relax…" No, I refuse to fall into that again. I pushed my hair behind my ears. I could almost taste the drug on my tongue. I could feel the smoke in my lungs and I wanted that spacey, calm feeling "But um… thanks"

I scanned the backyard for the two guys but once I didn't see them, I moved on to the house. I checked every room on the ground floor before walking up the stairs and going into my room. I sat down on the edge of my bed for a second and ran my fingers through my hair. Is it weird that Chad just ran across my mind? Or that he's peeking into my room?

_What the hell?_

"What do you want, Chad?"

"Aw, that's no way to talk to your guest"

"You're not a guest. You practically live here so what do you want?" He chuckled softly and came in fully, closing the door behind him.

"I came to see how you were doing"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. You're still an asshole so get out" I rose to my feet and smoothed out my dress in the front. He slowly strode toward me and shrugged.

"I actually came to apologize…" My brows knitted together in a tight line. He came to apologize?

"For what?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. His hands were warm, really warm

"Taking you the way I did" He bent his head into the curve of my neck. I felt his lips slowly trail along my skin, occasionally placing a kiss in a random spot "I wish it could've been more… special" He murmured.

I fluttered my eyes closed at the feeling of his soft lips following the contours of my neck. I curled my fingers into the fabric of his shirt gently and sighed. His hand slid up to cup my face that he turned to his. He kissed me slowly, letting his tongue slid past my lips and into my mouth. I relaxed my hands a bit more and let him completely engulf me in his arms. Why is he such a good kisser?

_Why are you kissing him at all?_

I pulled back and chewed on my bottom lip. He looked curious as to what I'm thinking of but I let him process for a few seconds. I stepped out of his hold and ran my fingers through my hair before wiping the outline of my mouth for any smudged gloss.

"You should've enjoyed that one. That'll be the last you get" I patted his chest and made my way to the door. I heard him scoff but I ignored it and jogged down the steps. I had run into James when I was making my way into the backyard. He gave me a small smile and took my hand

"Hey" He greeted

"Hi…" I greeted wearily "Where'd you and my father go? You were gone for a while"

"Oh um… we were just talking… that's all" He leaned over to kiss my cheek. I gave him a questionable look. He smiled and shook his head "Its fine, Sonny. He didn't say anything bad or insulting or… offending"

"I didn't say anything"

"You were thinking it"

"Actually, I wasn't" I pecked his lips, not realizing that Chad had come down the steps and brushed past me. I gazed at him on his way out to the backyard. He had a smirk on his face when he looked back.

Fuck him!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Review! I'm sorry that it's so long. I couldn't figure out where to end so I broke down and made a part two. I'm sorry for that. Um… yeah so I hope you liked it. Nothing really happened in this chapter but I'll make it up to you by adding someone into the story. Can you guess who it is? Review please and thank you! Chapter ten coming soon…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I want to thank you for your reviews because they were awesome *spazzes out* so yeah ENJOY! Short, I'm sorry...**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

James… bugs my nerves out. When I see Sonny kiss him, it pisses me off. When I see James' hand on Sonny, I get even more pissed off. Like for instance he's standing there with his hands on Sonny's waist and I'm fighting the urge to go over there and take his hands off of her. I have to remind myself that she's not with me and she's not my girl so to do that would leave suspicions going around and I don't want that. I mean, I want her to realize that she wants to be with me right now but it's taking long. When is she going to see it.

_Patience_

Fuck patience

"I want to congratulate my sister on making a huge change in life. She's engaged to a… wonderful man who I know will take care of her and treat her like the… angel she deserves to be and I know they'll be happy together" I could tell Sonny was lying through her teeth. But that can't happen if I'm second guessing every thought I have about my future with Selena. I feel like an idiot. She cleared her throat and nodded her head "It seems like yesterday when she told me that she hated all males" Selena giggled at her sisters words and shook her head "Here's to you" She lifted her glass and saluted us both before taking a sip out of her glass.

I took a sip out of mine and quirked an eyebrow at her when she did the same to me. What the hell? She handed the mic over to her mother and stood next to her boyfriend. Sonny looks really good. I forced myself to keep my eyes off of her while my mother said a few words. I mean, I _still _don't faze her. It's like she can't be broken down like she broke me down that night. It's really a game to her. Alright, fine. A competitive game it will be then.

"…congratulations" I zoned in at the last part of my mother's words and smiled as she handed the mic back over. Everyone else in the immediate family said their speech. I yawned a little and intertwined my fingers with Selena's

Yes, I am an asshole for cheating on her… repeatedly but I'm not the only one involved in this. I'm not the only person who's getting in trouble but then again, I'm a grown ass man.

"The food is out and ready you can take your seats at your table if you'd like" Mrs. Monroe chuckled and placed the mic back on the stand. I led Selena over to the table that sat James, Sonny, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe and my parents. Sonny sat down besides James.

"I told you my family isn't that bad" Selena said to me before taking a bite of the seafood salad on her plate. I grinned and tilted my head

"Your Aunt Vanessa is really- she asked me so many questions. I felt like a teenager"

"I'm sorry…" She giggled "I feel kind of bad that Seth had to sit at another table"

"He'll be fine"

"I mean, he's your best friend. He should've sat here with us"

"Seth is occupied with my assistant"

"He's dating Alice?"

"Yeah, they've been together for three months now"

"Your best man should be sitting with you" She smirked and ate another bite of food

"He'll be fine. If anything he'll come find me"

"I bet he will…"

"So, my mother and I ran into your sisters rose garden" I said lowly. She turned her head to me and rose her eyebrows "Why does she like roses so much?"

"How'd you know it was hers?"

"She was sitting there peacefully by herself. I didn't know she was back there"

"It's not my story to tell"

"There's a story behind it?"

"It's a short story but it's not mine so you'll have to ask her and I doubt she'll tell you. She doesn't tell anyone about it" Selena responded. I peered at Sonny across the table. She had a small smile that was formed by James. She covered her mouth as she laughed at what he said and shook her head.

"Is it a bad story?"

"It's… a different story"

"Hm…"

"Are you having a good time at least?"

"Yeah" I assured her. "I like… _most_ of your family but other than that…" I leaned in and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear "…it's all good" I pecked her lips and felt her smile a little. I pecked her lips again and snickered.

I still can't hurt her.

"So when do we get to see Chad's baby pictures" Sonny said before I had pulled back from Selena. I slowly pulled back and ran my tongue along my cheek. She looked at Selena and then at me. Wait. Is that? Jealously? I smirked smugly. She got jealous off of _that_? A tiny little kiss. Oh, yes this is going to be fun.

"I don't think we should throw those out there. That's not… my best years"

"We can throw Selena's out there if it makes you feel better" Mrs. Monroe teased. I laughed softly and declined

"That should definitely stay private in my own house… locked away in a safe away from eyes"

"Sounds like you're being overdramatic" Sonny then said "They can't be that bad unless they were in the nude or something"

"I'll break mines out if you share yours also"

"I don't even know where mines are and there isn't not a lot of me so…" She shrugged and giggled lightly "You're better off looking at your fiancées so you can see her from when she was little"

"Why don't you all break out the baby photos just to settle it?" James insisted. My mother laughed and nodded along with James

"I like that idea, James…" She agreed as I put a forkful of food in my mouth "That might work"

What I wanted to do was stand up and yell at her for agreeing with him but that would be overly suspicious. I couldn't do that and I won't do that so I just clenched my jaw and kept my mouth shut. My mother should just stay quiet along with me.

"What school did you go to, Sonny? I know your sister went to Brown… did you attend also?" My father asked.

"I uh… went to Princeton"

"Wow, that's- that's an Ivy League" He pointed out "You both went to Ivy league schools? Connie, you must've went through hell with tuition"

"It wasn't a big deal. I only want the best for them" Connie responded. I went to Yale for business so I can handle the business that I own now on my own. I guess I always knew that my father and I would be working together

"So what'd you major in, Sonny?"

"Business…" Holy shit. And she's a bartender? I would love to see Sonny in a skirt with nylons and a white blouse that was tucked in neatly with her hair flowing around her shoulders. I would definitely bend her over my desk and have my way with her until she can't feel her legs.

_Wow..._

"What do you do now then?"

"I'm a bartender" She simply stated. Faith swallowed before talking. Sonny took a sip out of her wine glass and held it in her hand.

"You got bored with the business, I take it" Sonny smiled and nodded. That happens… you get bored and decide to do something else.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened"

"Do you like bartending?"

"Yeah, it's fun. The atmosphere is always one big party. The moneys really good, my coworkers are amazing…" Her _"uniform" _is sexy as hell "…and watching people attempt to dance is the funniest"

"It sounds fun" Jack snickered "Do you like Sonny working at a bar, James?" James chuckled deeply at the question and shrugged.

"I don't have a problem with it. She likes it and doesn't complain about it. So I guess…"

"What about Selena?"

"Um… I think she can do better. Sonny can always do better but if she's happy then its fine" Anthony sat back in his seat when Sonny looked at him. He rolled his eyes slightly and ran a hand through his hair. I draped my arm around the back of Selena's chair and sighed heavily.

"Well here we are. We have some smart, successful kids"

"Yeah…" Mrs. Monroe agreed with my mother "Cheers to that" We all held up our glasses and toasted to it before taking a sip. I lightly traced my thumb over Selena's arm, done with my food and clearing my throat.

"Everyone likes each other here right? No one clashed yet?" I gazed over to Sonny who had a very amused look on her face.

"I think it's best if Chad answers that question. He's the one _marrying _my sister. His opinion counts more than mine" Sonny stated.

"Well, I love Mr. and Mrs. Monroe, they're very nice and extremely kind. Then Sonny…" I trailed off into a million improper thoughts that shouldn't be said aloud "…Sonny is…" She sent me a discreet seductive look with a knowing smirk "…Sonny is very different but she's nice"

"Different? Different how?" She chortled softly "That's not what I wanted to hear"

"Okay well, you're different because you aren't the same"

"What?" She laughed loudly, making me smile a bit "Alright maybe it's easier if I go. I think Chad is a well mannered man who takes care of his business when he needs to and knows how to take care of women. Selena's that example. I also think that he's very educated and can handle _anything_ thrown at him" She smirked at the last line and sat back in her chair. It amazes me that no one catches that obvious subliminal message. Well, that was quite the description though.

"Wow, that makes my description of you sound like shit"

"It was shit"

"Yup" We both nodded in agreement.

"This is what you two do all the time. You guys babble all the time" Selena giggled and brought her wine glass up to her lips. When Sonny and I babble it's like... shameless flirting "Have you ever had a normal conversation?"

"Yeah, we have" I scoffed out "Plenty of times"

"Mhm, we talk about business and stuff"

"You're lying" James said in a laugh

"Okay so I am but we talk"

* * *

><p>"You still haven't chosen a date" I wrapped my arms around Selena's waist from behind and nuzzled my nose in her hair. She laid her head back on my chest and sighed with a smile.<p>

"I know. I've been thinking and I really can't choose one"

"Well, it has to be in the summer because winter weddings aren't right for… us"

"Why not?" We stood in a partially secluded part of the backyard. I had found her over here just doing nothing and decided to see what was wrong. It was around nine thirty at night and people started leaving because… it was getting late. Some stayed around and talked.

"Because you're dress wouldn't keep you warm"

"You wouldn't keep me warm?"

"In which definition?" She laughed lightly and took my hands in hers "I think summer would be best. That way it's not all mixed in with holidays"

"True"

"Chad" I heard a male voice call out. I turned my head to see Seth walking over with Alice's hand in his. I let go of Selena for a moment to talk to him. "I'm gonna get going, man. I'll see you later on this week"

"Alright" I bro hugged him and ruffled his hair "Try not to hurt yourself this time"

"I didn't hurt myself, alright" He patted my shoulder and gestured to Selena "Bye, Sel…"

"Bye, Seth" She waved with a small smile. He and Alice walked away together and I turned back around to Selena.

"I'm tired…"

"So am I"

"You want to go home?" She nodded but held up a finger "We have to wait for our guests to leave"

"They aren't guests if they're family… so we can go"

"You have to be courteous" I explained and took her hand. We started walking back toward the house. The backyard was empty except for the waiters that were cleaning up from the catering. It was a good party overall

"There is no one here"

"Let's check the house and then we can go"

We walked our way up the backyard steps into the doorway of the house. I let her go through first and closed the door behind me. She took off her shoes and dropped at least three inches from the lack of heel. She held them in her hands and took the pins out of her hair, shaking it out. That's the girl I fell in love with. The laughter we heard was Sonny and James sitting in the living room. Her legs were resting on top of his lap, his hands were slowly trailing up and down the skin. It's hard being torn in between two girls. I feel like a fucking teenager from an eighties movie.

"Hey…" Selena said softly

"Hey…" Sonny laughed "Did you enjoy your engagement party?"

"I did" I sat down on the couch and pulled Selena down onto my lap before she could take a seat. Sonny exhaled heavily and looked away. She gets jealous off of the small things while I on the other hand get jealous off everything. The looks, touching, kissing... knowing that they fuck. "Why do you have a bottle of Dom Perignon?"

"Actually… this is a bottle of Dom from 1998. Which means, this tastes so much better than you think. Which means, James and I are going to down this entire thing" She stood up and smoothed out her dress. James stood up after along with the bottle and wove his arm around Sonny's waist. She wouldn't look at me directly and I knew it was because Selena was on my lap. I didn't think something this small would bug her. It's glorious.

"The best wine we had… was the Chardonnay up in Napa Valley… remember that?" I patted Selena's thigh. She smiled and nodded, yes.

"It was… so light and clean cut" She went on about it. As she trailed off about it, I found my lips pressing hers. She pulled back and laughed softly "We can go home now?"

"Yeah" Sonny had her bottom lip between her teeth refrain from saying a word and I loved it. She needs to feel. She needs to know how fucked she made my head. It's gonna be… ridiculously fun.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"You were fine an hour ago. What's wrong, baby?" James asked.

Sex wasn't the same. What the hell is up with me? Don't get me wrong, James made me come twice but it wasn't the same like when I came with… Chad. It… just didn't seem as fun, I guess. I kept thinking of Chad kissing Selena and how she doesn't deserve it. She's nowhere near as experienced as I am.

_Maybe he doesn't love her for sex_

I'm letting him take over me.

"I'm fine, James… I just have a little headache" I stared at the ceiling for a while before turning to face him. He had a curious look on his face that made me grin "I swear it's a headache. It'll probably go away in half an hour"

"You had too much Dom"

"Yeah, that could be it"

_You're thinking too much of Chad_

Shut the fuck up!

_You're starting to "like" him_

What if I am? Well, shit… that will start a huge problem. I wasn't supposed to start liking him. I was only supposed to be messing with him. I messed around with feelings too. And now. I kinda sort of like him. I pecked James' lips and sighed when I felt his hand cup my face.

Great… I'm conflicted. _Again_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like, love, hate, bored? Review and tell me please... I didn't really like this chapter. It didn't go the way I planned it to be. Don't worry Seth is coming back. That was just his apperance. But I need 15 reviews to update fast with a double date chapter... haha! You have to review to get it. So yeah... review please and thank you. Chapter 11 coming soon...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. Yes, I'm sorry for the boring chapters but hopefully this long ass one makes up for it? Say yes and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Please…" Chad said over the phone as I got out of the taxi a few blocks away from Selena's studio. She needed me to come try a dress on that she just made so she can see how it'll look on the runway. I guess. I slowly made my way there while talking to her fiancé. He amused me just at the sound of his voice.

"Why?"

"Because, Sonny…"

"That's not a valid reason, Chad"

"I need you" He damn near begged. I took my sweet time getting to the studio. I'm not in a rush. I'm having a good time talking to the man I wan-lik- yeah…

"You need me? What exactly do you need?"

"I need you… here with me"

"To do what? I don't find anything significant in me coming up to your office" I stated. He groaned loudly and chuckled in between. His begging made him irresistibly adorable.

"Why do you have to make this hard?"

"Why are you making yourself hard?"

"I'm thinking about you"

"Oh, I'm flattered but your office has too many witnesses" I giggled, lifting my hand to inspect my nails.

"It's solid wall. No one can see"

"But they'll hear"

"You can be quiet"

"Why don't you just find your way to a bathroom and think of Selena?" I tried

"Because… I _want _you"

"You can't _have _me"

"Sonny, god you're driving me crazy. Just come up to my office and we can… talk"

"As exciting as that is… I'm not in the mood"

"_You're _not in the mood. You're _always_ in the mood. James comes around and you're sexy little panties disappear" I laughed softly and stopped in front of the studio doors

"Are you jealous that he makes me… happy?" I said with an entertained smile on my face.

"No because I make you just as happy if not more"

"I don't know about that _more_ part" But it's fucking true. Chad makes sex feel different. It feels more passionate. When I have sex with James it's just… sex. Well not just _sex _it's like less passionate sex.

"Then get your pretty ass over here"

"Whatever happened to _me_ calling _you_ when I want some? Did you throw that out the window?"

"Well, _you _aren't going to call because you like teasing me. I- on the other hand- don't like waiting. I'm not a patient person"

"You should fix that because you're not getting any from me in a long time" I pulled open the studio door and waved to her receptionist. Barbara waved back and let me go up the steps freely. I walked up the steps and chuckled at Chad's exhale "Don't worry sweetheart, Selena will satisfy you"

"But I _want _you" I smiled when I saw Selena and placed my bag down on her desk. She had piles of different fabric and textures that she used. She only had a few designers here today but normally there are more people.

"That's too bad. Goodbye, Chad" Then I hung up with a very entertained demeanor. I pushed my phone in my bag and leaned on her wooden desk "Hello, sister"

"Hello, sister" She greeted back and pointed to my skirt "I think you're going to like the dress I made" She said giddily

"Yeah, you said its gold. Gold is a very pretty color" She clasped her hands together in front of her and nodded. The big silver ring on her finger made my heart do a triple beat from jealousy but I let it go.

"I have two dresses actually. One of them is gold and one of them silver" She walked over to one of the large racks and picked up a hanger with a gold dress on it. I took it out of her hands and scanned my eyes over it "Please tell me it looks good…"

"Yeah, it does. It looks really good. I'm gonna go try it on"

I walked into the "dressing room" that was just a curtain and shed my clothing. The dress had the zipper on the side so it was easy to fit but I had to give Selena her props. This dress is gorgeous. I definitely want it for myself. I smoothed out the back before stepping from behind the curtain and seeing watching her eyes light up. She gave a large smile and nodded.

"That looks even more amazing on you"

"Thanks" I took the complement. The dress was a sparkly kind of gold that hugged every curve of my body. I placed my hands on my hips and smirked "Good job…"

"Thank you…" She made her rounds around me with folded arms. "You know what… I made another dress though its pink but we should wear it… and go on a double date with the guys"

"Yeah… James would love this" As would Chad... "Tonight? Where would we wear this?"

"I don't know. We can go to a club. We can go to Siren"

"Yes…" I exclaimed. Hell yes. That would be perfect "Yeah, let's do it" I agreed

"I take it you don't have to work tonight?"

"Nope" Let's make Chad relive his time at Siren.

"It'll be nice for Chad and I to go out anyway. Maybe we'll actually do something instead of going to sleep"

"What do you mean?"

Then a pang hit me. Chad really wasn't giving Selena any play because of me. I mean, yeah we're messing with each other with this thing we have going on but he should still sleep with my sister. That _is _his fiancée. I actually felt kind of bad. There was a slight feeling of… guilt. I just hit me all of a sudden. I'm hurting my sister and she doesn't even know it.

_What kind of sister am I?_

A shitty one!

"Chad and I haven't been as active as we used to. Don't get me wrong it's occasional but it's not like regularly anymore"

"Huh…" I huffed out, lowering my eyes and folding my arms over my chest. "You want me to talk to him?" She sighed shortly, shaking her head in protest

"No, I-I can handle it. I'll figure something out"

"Are you sure? I can see what's wrong with him"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I got it…"

_Yeah, okay_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Man, what the fuck are you doing?" Seth laughed as I poured myself a glass of scotch. I needed the burn down my throat. I never drank this much until I found out about Sonny. She's been driving me crazy and I'm beginning to think that alcohol isn't doing the job. I need Sonny. I need my Sonny fix. Sonny Monroe… the girl with the big, deep brown eyes, amazing soft legs that go on forever, pink, soft, plump lips and a body that can stop a truck. Yes, _her_.

"What do you mean?"

"That's like your third ounce of scotch" He took the glass out of my hand and pointed to it "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I just wanted a drink"

"You never _just _want a drink" He said, bring the glass up to his lips and gulping the ounce of the brown liquid down and putting it on the table "What's on your mind?"

"My fiancée" I lied

"What about her? Is she stressing you out or something?"

"No, she's not stressing me out"

"Then why are you drinking so much?"

"I just wanted a drink, man. That's all"

"Whatever"

"I could ask you the same kind of question. Why are you so relaxed?"

"Alice is very relaxing"

"Yeah, I bet she is. Although, her working has slowed down a bit. Like she's in a daze or some shit like that"

"Sorry…" He chuckled deeply and shrugged his shoulders. He took a seat at the stool in front of the counter and ran his hands through his hair

"I mean, she was absent from work for… a week at one point"

"Yeah but she had a legal note"

"Legal note my ass"

"Nah, it was legit. She didn't tell you what happened?"

"No, what happened?"

"Some guy broke into her house and she fought him out with her lamp post but he got a hit in and gave her a concussion"

"Oh, I never knew that"

"Yeah but they caught the guy. The neighbors heard"

"Don't you get weary about her living in a house… alone?"

"Yeah but I stay with her most of the time so it's nothing now. I have my gun"

"Yes, Mr. Officer, your off duty gun stays with you at all times"

"I'm packing heat right now"

"I bet" I patted his shoulder from across the counter. He keeps his gun in the back of his pants and pulls his shirt over it so people won't see it "Alice doesn't mind you using a gun?"

"No, she doesn't give a shit. You know Alice business wise. I know her personal wise and she's violent when she needs to be" He laughed loudly "So, what about Sonny?"

"What about Sonny?"

"What about her?"

"You like her"

"What?" I scoffed out

"You like Selena's sister. I mean, _like _her. I saw it all at the party though you weren't with me… you guys were stealing looks all night"

"No… we weren't" I denied

"Yes you were. It's okay, I won't tell anyone" He stood up and waltzed over to my fridge "Why didn't you just tell me?" He opened up the fridge and pulled out a Budweiser, popping the tab and taking a sip.

"Yeah because saying… I like Selena's sister wouldn't be wrong if I wasn't _engaged _to Selena"

"Okay so how strong is this _like_ for her sister?" How should I lie about this? I mean, Seth is my age so it's pretty hard lying to someone you've known for six years

"It's not that strong but it's there"

_Liar!_

"Hm" He hummed and leaned on the counter opposite of me "But you love Selena, right?"

"Without a doubt"

_Dirty Liar!_

"Then nothing is wrong. Don't act on your feelings because that's gonna mess you up"

"I know…" I shook my head "It's all good though because I don't even think of her in that way"

_Fucking Liar!_

"Yes, you do. You're a man… you see an attractive woman and you think of her in an explicit way at least once or twice. Then you get over it. No big deal"

"What the hell? Since when are you a love guru? What have you been reading?"

"Cosmopolitan magazine. That shit is amazing. I learned stuff about our gender that I didn't know"

"Seriously" I laughed

"No, that magazine is total bullshit. The articles pertaining us is bullshit" He exclaimed "What a man wants" He said in a voice that was very high pitched to imitate a woman "A man wants a woman who is confident and holds her own" He imitated. I snickered and folded my arms when he switched back to his regular voice "Fuck that… I want a woman who is fun, knows how to cook, is amazing in bed, doesn't bore me with that talking and makes me feel like a man. That whole shitty magazine can kiss my ass" He walked out of the kitchen. I laughed heartily and dragged a hand down my face

"You sound upset"

"That magazine is the worst thing in the world. It makes women believe that we want emotions about work to be exchanged and I don't want that"

"She talks to you about work?"

"No, she knows not to tell me about work. I shut that whole conversation down quick" He pointed out. I made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room. I dropped on the couch and dropped my head back "Does Selena talk to you about work?"

"No… she doesn't work that much"

"Oh, she's the designer… she works on her schedule"

"Yup"

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, I heard the key in the door. I heard a pair of heels before I heard another pair. I lifted my head and watched her sister walk in behind her. Damn those tight pair of jeans she had on. Her flawless ass was… well… flawless. It was perfectly round and as I remember it fit in the palm of my hand perfectly. I clenched my jaw and ran my tongue over my teeth.<p>

"Hey…" Selena said, I bent my head back as she bent forward and pecked my lips. Sonny waved with a grin before taking a seat on the couch a few feet away from me while Selena walked to the back where our room was.

"Wow, that's… hilarious. I'm gonna leave…" Seth said with his beer in his hand and headed towards the door. I shook my head and watched him walk out the door. Seth doesn't do well in awkward situations so he walks out on them.

"Guess what?" Sonny said with a smirk. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes.

"What?"

"You're going on a double date tonight" What?

"What?"

"Selena, you, me and James" Ugh, James. I have nothing against him except the fact that he's with Sonny

"With… him?"

"Mhm"

"Selena!" I called out. I rose to my feet and started walking to the back. I found her in the bedroom pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"What is it?"

"We're going on a double date with Sonny and James?"

"Yeah…"

"When was I going to be informed about this?"

"When I got home which was now and Sonny beat me to the punch" She dropped her hands from her hair that was now pulled up and came towards me "I should've called and told you"

"Yeah, that would've been better"

"I'm sorry" She wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed "If it's any consolation… us girls are treating you guys to dinner"

"Wow, that's so fancy" I teased with a smile. She giggled lightly and shrugged. I pecked her lips shortly and breathed out "What time should I pick you up?"

"Eight thirty. You can wear jeans… but not sneakers"

"Okay…" I pecked her lips again when she let go of me.

_You're such a douche!_

"Plus… this dress is different"

"What's so different about it?"

"You'll see. Can you drop Sonny at James' shop for me?"

"Wh-" Yes, I can. I have Sonny alone. I most certainly can "Yeah is she ready?"

"Mhm" I nodded and walked out of the bedroom. I grabbed my keys off the door side table and stood next to the couch

"Apparently, I'm driving you to James so let's go" I said to her. She sighed and picked up the dress bag that she came in with. She then grabbed her bag that carried her other stuff and headed towards the door

"Oh joy…"

"Yeah, I don't want to drop you off _there _either"

"You misinterpreted that, Cooper"

"I didn't" She opened the door and walked out. I pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to arrive "You simply implied"

"I didn't"

"Well then I guess that ends this conversation then and starts a new one. You hung up on me earlier"

"Yeah and?"

"That was very rude and we were having a conversation"

"No, you were begging for me to come to your office"

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" The ding from the elevator presented itself and the doors opened. I stepped in first and pressed the ground level button

"Yes, I am. In fact, I was very entertained"

"Well, I'm glad I entertain you, Sonshine but you didn't entertain me"

"It's not my job to entertain you…" The doors closed slowly but surely and we started out descend from the thirty second floor "…it's Selena's"

"You're not getting my point"

"I am… I'm ignoring it"

"Why?"

"I'm not interested in your entertainment, Chad" She drawled out. I forced out air from my nose and shoved my hands in my pockets "What the fuck do you want me to do? Would you like me to show up whenever you call and perform a striptease? No, I save that for James"

"You use him to bother me"

"Only because it gets you upset" I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye "I wonder how you would've reacted to him the night we met at the club"

"I still wouldn't care. I still would've been attracted to you and you still would've been attracted to me"

"You're a little arrogant"

"I call it confidence" I corrected her. Twenty one floors to go "You can't say that you don't feel anything for me"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"You. Do"

"I. Don't" I turned to face her as she turned her head to look at me. I shook my head angrily and huffed

"You can't tell me that every time we kiss it means nothing to you. They _have _to mean something. Damnit, Sonny why are you fighting it?"

"Fighting what? Why are you so caught up on me?"

"Because _I _want _you_"

"Well, Chad. You can't have me…"

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm in a relationship"

"You can want two people, Sonny"

"But I only want one and his name is James Michael Conroy"

I forced in a deep breath before taking her hips and pushing her up against the wall of the elevator. I pressed my lips to hers roughly. I felt her fingers curl around my biceps and try to push me off but it wasn't working. She gave in and continued to kiss me.

"You can't tell me that this doesn't mean shit to you, Sonny. I've seen you get jealous when I kiss your sister or if she sits on my lap" I growled

"Oh, _don't flatter _yourself" She spat back before I captured her lips with mine. This elevator ride is way too short to do too much. I nibbled on her lower lip and pushed my lower half into hers. She moaned lightly and fought me for dominance. I just kissed the hell out of her and pulled back when she was gasping for air. I was content, breathing perfectly fine.

The last ding from the elevator presented itself and she stepped out before I did. I followed her behind the revolving doors and watched her hair bounce in front of me. Does she really think that what she and James has is love? It's definitely lust if anything "Can you unlock your car door?" Her face was flushed. I took the keys out of my pocket and pressed the button. She threw her dress bag in the back seat before getting in the front and crossing her arms

"Why do you look so mad, Sonshine?" I asked, getting in the car and putting the key in the ignition. I pulled out of the parking spot and headed down the side streets.

"I'm not mad. I'm enjoying this. You're trying to convince me about you and you're failing horribly"

"Alright, fine. I think you should take deeper breaths, though. Your face is kinda flushed"

"I fucking hate you"

"Great, that's more emotion I've gotten out of you in a while"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Mr. Conroy, is that you? I don't recognize you without overalls and grease stains" I teased. He smiled and closed the hood of the car he was working on "Besides, working shirtless on a car and looking amazing… how's it going?"

"Fine…" He laughed softly, wiping his hands on the towel he had through his belt loop and taking a step toward me. He placed a kiss on my lips shortly. I feel bad because Chad and I just kissed and I can't hurt James. "What are you doing here with… a dress bag" He eyed the bag that held Selena's dress in it. He reached out for it but I declined and kept it in my hand.

"We have a double date tonight"

"Since when?"

"Selena proposed it"

"You agreed to go on a double date with Selena? You hate her, Sonny"

"No…" I breathed out "…I don't hate her. I dislike her ways and motives"

"If you say so. So where are we going?"

"Dinner which she and I are treating you and Chad to and then we are going to Siren"

"So I can wear jeans… but no sneakers?"

"Mhm"

"Wow…" He reached over and grabbed the remote to the garage "You want to see a car I just fixed from the ground up?"

"You fixed a car?" He pressed the button on the garage door to make it come down and waved me to the back

"Mhm…" He drawled out with a smile "I've been looking at it for a while because a guy by the old shop was selling it. I asked him about it and it was completely shot to shit. I mean, he said it went into a lake and then just stopped working. So, I saved up the money for the parts and the engine and fixed it up and it works brand new. There's new valves and gauges… everything"

"Let me see it"

"I'll use as… my go to car"

"Okay…" He stopped at a car that was covered by a white sheet. "Let's see it"

"Don't judge me to hard" When he lifted the sheet off the car completely my eyes grew large. What the hell? He bought an Audi? And fixed to this beautiful vehicle in front of me?

"You fixed this? Holy shit, James this looks amazing"

"A silver and black Audi r8 GT. A 12 cylinder V10 engine with new black leather seats and steering wheel. Sturdy breaks and not to mention break lights"

I circled around the car slowly looking at every small detail he put into it. I trailed my finger along the dark tinted windows that he'll get pulled over for but he wouldn't care. It's always so hard to believe that he can fix the crappiest cars and make them into something amazing. The silver gloss shine was just so clean and I was intimidated by a car. I looked up from the car at him who was watching me feel his car

"I take it you like it?"

"Damn James, you did a good job"

"Thank you but you need to experience it" He took the keys out his pocket and gestured for me to get in. I sat in the passenger seat and watched him get in. he put the key in the ignition and looked at me "It's kind of loud when you start up"

"I wanna hear it" He turned the key and the engine roared to life like it was alpha male or something. The car let off a soft vibration but was smooth on all surfaces "It sounds amazing too…" I cut the car off and leaned my head back on the headrest.

"What's wrong?"

Chad just ran through my mind again. It's starting to happen more often than it usually did

_You like him_

Shut the fuck up!

"Nothing, I should go home and start getting ready" I leaned over and pecked his lips "Eight thirty…"

"You want the Jeep?"

"No, that would mess up my hair. You could drive this one"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Oh my god, what is taking you two so long?" I groaned as James stood next to me at the bottom of the step. He had on a black V-neck with a pair of jeans and shoes that oddly resembled mine. Though my shirt was also a V-neck… it was white. Great… we're dressed the same and we want the same girl.

That's fucking lovely.

"Shut up!" I heard Sonny say from upstairs. James snickered walked further into the house to where Mr. and Mrs. Monroe were sitting.

"Whose Audi is that in the driveway when I came in?" Mrs. Monroe asked. It's James' car. It looks amazing though it was very hard to believe he fixed it. He showed me the pictures of how it used to look and wow he did a good job.

"It's mine…"

"_Yours_?" Mr. Monroe said "Where'd you get the money for it?"

"I saved up and I fixed it myself"

"Wow, good job" Mrs. Monroe said with a smile. Mr. Monroe just nodded and turned his attention back to his iPad. I heard the sound of heels clicking down the steps. The first person I saw was Selena and damn that short light pink dress that hugged everything on her body. Damn…

"Wow…" I drawled out when she stood in front of me as I leaned on the back of the couch "You look beautiful"

"Thank you…"

"Is that one of yours?" Her mother asked. She nodded and gave a small smile. "Sonny's wearing the other one" She motioned to the direction of the stairs. Sonny came in the living room wearing a gold short strapless dress that was just…

_Instant_ hard on…

"Holy shit" James muttered and wrapped his arms around her waist when she came to him. Her dress was a little shorter than Selena's and it's hard to keep my eyes off her legs. Did she do that on purpose? No, I hope she didn't. Her creamy legs went on and on to no end "You look amazing, baby"

"Thank you" She said softly and pecked his cheek "We can go now since some were impatient" She spat at me with a smile. I wanted to weave my hands through her hair so bad. Selena and Sonny started toward the door and I tried to keep my eyes off of Sonny's ass but damnit it was hard. When we got outside, she stood near James' car and leaned on the passenger door. He went to his car and I went to mine where Selena was standing. I placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled

"You really do look good…"

"Thanks..." She took the complement and pecked my lips, wiping the gloss off of them.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Wow, I feel special" James said to me when we sat at the private round booth at Poland Hills.

I crossed my legs underneath the table and felt his hand weave around my back. The waitress handed us our menus and offered us anything to drink. Selena just ordered a cabernet for the table which was fine with everyone. Valentinos is a really expensive restaurant buried in the hills with a lush forest behind it. It was sort of a castle like structure but very modern on the inside. I looked at the menu, already choosing my food while James looked at his. I looked up from the menu and saw Chad kissing Selena leisurely but respectfully so it wasn't open mouth or anything but still!

_Are you… jealous?_

Psh… no. I could never be jealous

_Whatever helps you sleep at night, honey._

"I have to take my man out for a steak every now and then. He works so hard…" I cooed playfully. He smirked and traced small patterns onto the side of my thigh with his hand

"I could use a massage in my neck" He groaned lowly with a smirk "It hurts so much…"

"You're really trying to get the most out of me tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes" He laughed "Is it working?" He turned his head to me with a raised brow. I looked at his lips before looking at him. The waitress came back with the cabernet and poured everyone a glass before walking away, leaving the bottle behind.

"In some ways. I'll see what I can do about it later on tonight"

"Is that a challenge you're willing to take on?"

"Hell yeah" I giggled lightly as he leaned in to kiss me. I raised my hand to the side of his face and brushed his jaw line with my thumb. I could feel his stubble starting to come in on his jaw line. He's cute with facial hair. I have to convince him to grow it in. He moved his head over to my ear.

"Can I rip that dress off you then?" His fingers trailed underneath the fabric discreetly "It's tempting"

"I don't think Selena would approve of you tearing one of her designs"

"Selena will get over it. It would look so amazing on my bedroom floor" I fought back a smile and the familiar burn from a blush swept over my face. There are only a few people that can make me blush. I felt the kiss on my cheek after he had pulled back.

"I heard my name…" Selena said in a sing song voice. Chad just had his jaw clenched tight and wouldn't even look at me for a split second. The only time he did was when he first saw the dress. He shifted his legs a bit when he saw it and I knew it turned him on. "What wouldn't I approve of?" I smirked and shrugged a shoulder

"It's inappropriate and it shouldn't be repeated" I answered.

"Okay…" She said slowly "Chad's mom said she really likes your roses" Selena stated at the table. I nodded and took my glass of wine from off the table and up to my lips.

"Does she? I wasn't expecting them to come back there. No one ever goes back there"

"Yeah, she said they were beautiful and it's amazing to see a young woman tending to a garden now days"

"Did you tell her that I rarely go back there anymore? The landscapers tend to it more than I do"

"She asked if she can have some… if you don't mind"

"Um… yeah, I guess. When is she leaving?"

"Two days" Chad replied

"Yeah, I'll pick some"

"Fine"

"Great"

"Good. I liked your speech by the way. It was very… well mannered"

"Well, I'm well mannered myself, Chad so I guess it transferred onto words"

"You're well mannered when you want to be" He spat softly and licked his lips absentmindedly. Oh my god...

All my pure thoughts just went out the window.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I want to see how well you two know each other" I said before placing a forkful of steak into my mouth. Sonny and Selena ordered the same shrimp Alfredo and ate it happily. The food was really good and the dinner was going really well but the teasing and making each other jealous is relentless. I don't think Sonny does it on purpose though. She and James are still in that lustful honeymoon state even though they aren't married. Compared to Selena and I they're more "in love" than she and I are. Whatever. I threw my arm around Selena and watched Sonny scrunch up her nose before lowering her eyes from mine.

"Sonny and I?" Selena inquired

"Okay… ask away" Sonny then stated

"I'll start with Sonny first. Ready?" She nodded and took a sip of her wine "What's Selena's favorite color? Specifically"

"Powder pink"

"Favorite movie?"

"Sixteen Candles"

"Middle name?"

"Alexandria"

"Favorite item?"

"Her gold necklace that Anthony bought her"

"Ice cream?"

"Chunky monkey"

"Favorite flowers?"

"Pink Peonies"

"Beer?"

"Doesn't drink it. How'd I do?"

"A plus. How'd you know that my favorite flowers are peonies?"

"That's all I get you on your birthday"

"Oh… right…"

"Okay, baby… your turn" I said to Selena who nodded.

"Middle name?

"Rae"

"Favorite movie?"

"Uh… Annie"

"Favorite item"

"Her silver bangles"

"Beer?"

"Heineken from tap"

"Color?"

"Purple"

"Flowers?"

"Roses. Red roses…"

"Ice cream?"

"Triple fudge brownies"

"Wow, you don't know me at all, Lena" Sonny chuckled and shook her head "My favorite beer is Corona with a lime, my favorite item is my Arizona sun devil t-shirt and my favorite movie is _"The Breakfast Club"_. Where'd you get Annie?"

Selena… doesn't know her sister but her Sonny knows her like the back of her hand. That's a bit odd. Wow, I suddenly wish I never brought this game up.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

The rest of the evening was a little better besides the time at Siren. It brought me back to that night I first met Chad and the way I moved my hips on his because that's exactly how I danced on James. I wish he would take his hands off Selena's hips. It'd be better if it was _me _he was dancing with. I'd work him up just by moving my hips. I wish it would be normal for us to dance together without Sel and James going 'what the fuck'.

_You're so jealous_

I'm not!

_You like Chad._

Hell no!

I turned around on James and pecked his lips before reaching up to the nape of his neck. I knew Chad saw but I didn't intend for him to see. The blinding flashing multi colored lights went off as did the notable _Siren_ meaning everyone had to dance. I needed a drink. I grabbed James hand and led him toward the bar. He placed both his hands on the bar on both sides of me and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"Penelope!" I yelled out. She turned around to me and smiled

"Hey!" She nodded her head to the music "Hey, James!"

"Hey, Pen!"

"Two shots of patron…"

"…and two kamikaze's" Chad inserted when he came up next to us with Selena in his hand

"Still ordering the same shot" I leaned into his ear and said to him. He smirked and chewed on his bottom lip.

"You still dance the same way" He pointed out into my ear. I gritted my teeth, praying that James hadn't heard it. "The only difference is…"

"It's not with you" He smirked again "Well, show up at the club a random night and I might make time out to dance with you"

"Or… just come back home with me"

"Tempting, but no"

"That's a lie, Sonny" I took the shot that Penelope put in front of me and James. I cheered with my boyfriend before throwing it back and swallowing the liquid that burned on the way down. James whispered in my ear that he was going to the restroom and I nodded. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You kissing James every two seconds" I grinned and shrugged my shoulders

"You kiss Selena, so why can't I kiss James?"

"Why are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous"

"We've been making each other jealous this entire night, Sonshine but all's fair in love and war" He turned around to his fiancée and kissed her in a somewhat passionate way. I fumed all over, feeling this overwhelming urge to separate them. I folded my arms and scoffed. Son of a bitch. He really just played the shit out of me. I looked away and closed my eyes for a few seconds. Please tell me they stopped. But they hadn't. I guess Selena had some liquid courage to help her make out with her man in public. Fuck that… I snorted a laugh.

Sonny: 4 Chad: 5

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Review. I'm sorry it was so long. I didn't intend for it to be. Well, I did so I can make up for the suckish chapters but yeah. Review and tell me you liked it. Gasp! Chad is in the lead. How would Sonny react to that? Team Sonny, tell me your thoughts. Team Chad, celebrate. But it's not over. Review please and thank you… Chapter 12 coming soon.**

**15 reviews= fast update**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Oh… I like the reviews you guys sent. They made me all smile and fuzzy on the inside. Lol yeah so ENJOY!**

**If you are going to see Breaking Dawn! Please don't tell me what happens in a review. Though I read all four books I would love it if you don't tell me what happened in it. Thanks. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"No, it's not that simple" I murmured into Selena's neck. Sonny was in the kitchen doing whatever she was doing. I ran my hands through my hair and chewed on the inside of my lip.

"Why not that date?"

"It's a day before your sister's birthday" I explained "It'd be kind of mean to not be there for her birthday and have everyone hungover from the reception on that day. No one likes their birthday forgotten"

"But Sonny will get over it" It's her sisters birthday. She can't _not _do anything for her.

"We can have it in July instead of August. August is hurricane season anyway. You'd be devastated of your outside dream wedding to suddenly get stormed on"

"Yeah but my parents anniversary is in August and the month we met was last August"

"Selena, not August. July would be more suitable"

"But July is when everyone has their weddings"

"August is a bad month for everyone. Vacations, hurricanes, preparing kids for school. It's too much of a hassle" August really isn't that great of the month for me. It's when my business booms every year and I don't need to be frustrated about a _wedding_ during that time

"Fine, we can have it in July but it has to be near the end" She sighed out and wove her fingers through her hair. Let's see how Sonny likes _hearing_. I placed a kiss on Selena's lips and grinned. If she gets just as fed up as I do then this should be a breeze.

"I finally got my way out of you"

"Don't get used to it" She giggled and kissed me again. I leaned forward and pressed her back into the couch. "We're in the living room"

"The only person here is Sonny and she's in the kitchen" Their parents are _always _working so they're rarely here. I should be at work but there was a gas leak in the building so they shut down the offices for today.

"True althou-oh…" She moaned out lightly when I bit down lightly on her neck. "I don't think Sonny would want to hear…"

"Sonny has a room" I stated

"Chad, I…" She broke out in loud, girlish giggles when I tickled her side. I smirked at her "innocence". I kept tickling her until there was a loud crash of glass or ceramic that came from the kitchen. There it is. The jealousy. We both froze and I fought back the biggest smile "Are you okay?" Selena called out, still giggling.

"Yeah, I-I'm _fine_… I just… dropped a bowl" We heard her snarl out. I held a back a laugh and clenched my jaw shut

"Are you hurt?" I called out

"No, I'm fucking fine" She snapped. I looked at Selena who shrugged and brought me down into another kiss. Sonny isn't fine. She's jealous and only broke the bowl to stop the noise. She needed a distraction to make us stop. I plan on getting Sonny upset as much as possible. There's no way in hell that the feeling of the green monster is going to be one sided. Paybacks a bitch.

_You're stooping down to her level?_

Shut up!

"Mm… Chad" Selena mumbled and pushed at my chest lightly. We could hear her phone's obnoxious ring tone from upstairs in her room. I ignored it and kept kissing her. She protested and pushed at my chest a little more "It might be my fabric supplier…"

"Then he can call back"

"It's important, babe. Come on…" She managed to wiggle herself from under me and hastily run up the steps. I cleared my throat and wiped the corner of my mouth. I stood up and fixed my shirt before making my way into the kitchen to find Sonny crouched down and picking up the last few pieces of the bowl she had broke. I folded my arms over my chest as she stood up and looked me in the eye.

"You broke a bowl?"

"It was an accident"

"_Right_"

"It was…"

"So that whole obscene language you snapped back at me wasn't jealousy nor was it frustration?"

"Nope" She tossed the broken ceramic into the trash roughly and leaned a hand on the counter while facing me. "What's wrong? Are you mad that Selena took a phone call in the middle of one of your pathetic attempts to make me jealous?" I quirked a brow and took a step toward her.

"Pathetic? You think you can do better?"

"I know I can do better"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night because it obviously isn't James" She sucked her teeth and chuckled coldly "You really don't want to do this, Sonny. I told you that I don't play fair. I'll happily make your sister smile as much as I want"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Great"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Hell yeah…" I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me quickly. Her breathing hitched and her eyes peered into mine before I let out a smirk "We're _so_ good…" I landed a hand on her ass which made her jump before a winked. I let go of her and walked off. She mumbled that she hated me and it made me laugh and feel all victorious inside. I don't know the score and I don't keep score. I always win. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. It's what I do.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I fucking hate, Chad. I do. I hate that he's attractive, I hate that he has blue eyes that you can get lost in, I hate his smile, I hate his persona, and I hate his condescending attitude. It all blows! He can kiss my ass. He knew I heard him and Selena in the living room and _yeah _maybe I did drop the bowl on purpose so I can get the annoying giggles to stop. Ugh, he's adorably annoying and I can't get past him right now. He's smug and cocky and arrogant if you ask me and it's driving me crazy.

I never wanted to smoke so badly in my life. Granted, Mary Jane doesn't do anything but calm you but the smell and the glassed over eyes is a dead giveaway. My parents would kill me if they knew I smoked that stuff. I laid on my back and pulled a pillow over my head. My door opened and I groaned lightly just at the sound of it closing shut

"Leave me alone, Chad…"

"Chad?" I heard James' voice. I froze and mentally scolded myself. Stupid! You should've kept your mouth shut. I felt James' remove the pillow from my face. He greeted me with a smirk and sat down beside me "Why are you up here by yourself instead of socializing with your sister and her fiancé?"

"She was aggravating me" Not a total lie "I needed time to think"

"Well, think less and come downstairs" I shook my head and closed my eyes

"No one is worth the aggravation"

"Say's the woman that aggravates the hell out of me everyday" He drawled out "So, come down the steps"

"No and since when do I aggravate you?"

"All the time. You're cute and you show up at my shop randomly and distract me for an hour. You leave and then I see you hours later in a pair of shorts and a tank top that looks like it was made perfectly for you. Do you know how hard it is _not _to have sex with you on top of a car?"

"Wow..." I laughed loudly and opened my eyes "It's nice to know how you _really _feel"

"I only put up with it because I love you. Now, get up and stop isolating yourself"

"James, what did you and my father talk about?"

"Uh… what?"

"Sonny…"

"No, I want an answer this time. I don't want any of that bullshit that you always give me"

"You're going to have to wait. At least wait until this evening before I drop you off to work"

"For what?"

"Stop asking questions, Sonny and just relax, alright?" He seemed tense about it. I narrowed my eyes and gave him a questionable look

"James"

"I'm not the future your father wants you to have. He doesn't want you to be with a guy that went to community college and fixes cars for a living. He wants you to be with someone that isn't me. Someone like that Bradley kid. He doesn't like me. Period, point blank"

"You told me he didn't say anything insulting" I exclaimed, sitting up "How is that not insulting to you?"

"It just isn't" He shrugged. He's lying. James has a tell when he lies. He never looks me in the eye

"You're lying"

"I'm not lying, Sonny"

"Then why did you say it like you were angry"

"I don't know. I don't know!"

"Obviously it bugs you because you wouldn't be yelling at me right now"

"You fucking badgered it out of me when I didn't want to tell you!" He stood up out of frustration

"I didn't badger anything out of you. All I did was look at you and you told me, James" I said softly but he doesn't get things through his head when he's mad

"Whatever just leave it alone. Don't even acknowledge it with your father"

"Fine, whatever" I'm going to confront Anthony about it "Just calm down" I rose to my feet and took a step toward him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest "You have anger issues"

"I don't…" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head "I'd rather not talk about my conversations with Anthony"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like talking about it"

"Fine, we won't talk about it then…" I pulled him forward by the collar of his shirt to my bed.

* * *

><p>"Chad, get your ass up and come help me pick flowers for your mother" I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and stopped the two <em>lovers <em>from sucking off each other's face. I would've done it myself if they weren't playing tonsil hockey but I needed them apart. If made my stomach turn and a rage spark up inside me.

_It's called jealousy, my friend_

Shut up, damnit

"Uh, I'm busy" I grumbled, motioning to Selena. I rolled my eyes and clasped my hands together.

"I was busy an hour ago but I managed to get my ass out of bed from my boyfriend so I can pick _your _mother some flowers. Get up…" His jaw clenched and he rose to his feet "Good boy"

I started toward the backyard door and slid it open. I headed toward the shed where the clippers were. As I was pulling them out, Chad yanked it from my hand with a _very _pissed emotion on his face. James and I didn't even do anything. We just made out heavily.

"Are you serious? You had sex with him?"

"It was amazing" I retorted in a lie. He just shook his head and started in the direction of my rose garden. I chuckled lightly and followed behind him and not even bothering to talk to him. I made my way past the hedges and stared at the hair on the nape of his neck and then all the way down to his shirt covered back. He's just _toned _all around. "You know, I don't know why you're getting so upset" I announced "I'm not your girlfriend"

"Whatever, Sonny… just hurry up so I can get back inside. It's hot as hell and you're taking your sweet time"

"Wait a second" I said slowly and placed my hands on my hips when he turned around "Come here"

"Why?"

"Come here for a second" I drawled out and gave him a small smile. He looked away from me for a slight second before standing in front of me

"What?"

"You like me"

"What?" He scoffed out

"You like me as in _like _me" I said lowly. The wind wiped past us both in the middle of his staring at me. He hadn't responded yet. I moved my hair out of my face and waited for him

"Yeah, and? I think I made that pretty clear and your obviously attracted to me also so do just say that I'm the only one with feelings, _Monroe_"

"If I am attracted to you, what makes you think that I'd do something about it, _Cooper_?"

"Damn, Sonny… you really are persistent in playing hard to get" He smirked. He fucking smirked.

"I'm not playing anything" I narrowed my eyes "What's your deal? Why do you want me so bad? Is it because I turned you out?"

"Or that _I _turned _you _out and you just don't want to admit it. You really should see your beautiful face when you're lying underneath me in sheer pleasure as I make you come. I bet James can't do it as well as I can" He brushed my cheek bone with his hand before taking a step toward me "You were with James the second time we fucked and you left him to meet me at your house. _That_ alone tells me that you have feelings"

Okay… he deserves a point for that

Sonny: 4 Chad: 6

"I was being a good person"

"Bullshit" Chad rolled his blue eyes "Just admit it, Sonny" His lips were ghosting over mine. As bad as I wanted to kiss him, I didn't want to kiss him "You said you wouldn't kiss me again but it sure as hell happened in the elevator"

"You're annoying me" I whispered

"Good" He dropped the clippers onto the grass and pulled me to him.

His lips formed a grin before he kissed me. What the hell? I might as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close as we kissed behind the large hedges. I don't know where my mind went but I knew it wasn't on the people in the house. His couldn't possibly be on Selena. Ever. It seems like he rarely thinks about Selena. Lord knows what they do at his condo. Ugh, the thought of them two _together _sickens me. I put my hand between us and started pushing at his chest. He pulled me with him where ever distance he went and kept our lips together. We ended up knocking each other to the ground with me on top of him.

"Tell me that means something to you" I groaned softly. I shook my head and rose to my feet, avoiding the question. I don't want to admit my feelings for him.

"How many roses does your mother want?" I picked up the clippers and continued walking.

"Uh, twelve and you didn't answer my question"

"Does it matter what color they are? Can I just make one big bouquet?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Yes, it meant something to me, alright and yes, Chad… I like you. I admit that I have feelings for you, okay?" I could feel him smile behind me. He's so freaking smug.

"Why do you have a rose garden anyway? You don't seem like the type to have one" At sixteen therapist suggested that I do something to take my mind off of the negative. She said that digging can get frustration out and that something beautiful can make me feel better. It definitely did but when I went off to college, I lost interest.

"I like roses. I love what they symbolize"

"Why red roses?"

"Red roses…" I started, walking over to a red rose bush and finding a flower "…stand for love and affection for someone. The more red roses… the more love you have in my eyes" I found the stem of the rose and clipped six of them

"What about white?" I turned to the sound of his voice and saw him trailing a finger over a white rose. I strode over to him and handed him the bunch of flowers in my hand, being careful of thorns

"White stands for innocence or purity anything clean or untouched basically" I reached the clipped into the bush and easily clipped three four stems and handed them to him "Any other color you would like your mother to have?"

"Light pink. What does that stand for?"

"Well, some people say that it means you're gentle and caring. I personally believe it means that you're a sweet person"

"So wait… what does pink peonies mean?"

"Pink peonies… Selena's favorite flower. Peonies are the flowers of riches and honor"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I assume that all of the different color flowers in Sonny's garden represent her characteristics. They're so many different ones in this and I can't believe that she's such a sweet girl wrapped up in a body that can cause so much damage to your mental state. She really is a nice girl. I do believe that and she finally said that she liked me- _finally_- but still she doesn't see that we are right for each other.

"Pink peonies… Selena's favorite flower. Peonies are the flowers of riches and honor"

So Selena really is about money and Sonny is just about love and personality. Sonny's a lot more humble than Selena is.

"And you're a rose girl?"

"Mhm" She snipped the light pink roses and pulled them out of the bush carefully to prevent pricking herself with a thorn "Do you want anymore or is that enough?"

"No, I think this enough"

"Oh, okay… well lets go back to the house so we ca-" She cut me off.

"No, this way"

She pointed to a cobble stone pathway hidden by the roses and started walking on it. I hadn't truly realized how huge their backyard was until we got to a little house that resembled a shed. It had two skylights of the angled roof and four square windows on each side of it. Her hand reached out for the knob and pushed the door open. Obviously it was old because she had to brace her shoulder against the door to get in it. I walked in after her and looked around the small house. It had a large table with everything you needed to prepare a bouquet of flowers.

"Why are you so different?" I mumbled, setting the flowers down and wiping my hands on my jeans. Sonny pulled up a chair for me and motioned to it.

"What do you mean?" She snickered and walked over to a shelf that had a box cutter on it. She sat on the table and picked up a single rose, slicing each thorn off the stem while I took a seat.

"You don't like designer items like your mother and Selena does. You obviously don't like some of the members in your family. I guess it's a money thing"

"I just feel that Selena and Connie spend money on useless shoes that they only wear once and it's a waste. Why spend money on material things that goes to waste when there's other things you can spend it on?" She dropped the finished rose on the table and picked up another one.

"They don't donate?"

"No, Selena would never donate any of her clothes. Neither would my mother. My family donates money to charity though. I just think that my family looks down on people that aren't like them. If you don't have money or you don't meet their standards, you're a nobody in their eyes"

"You don't feel that way, obviously"

"No, money versus love and a person's personality can never be fought against each other. In the end, you always have love. You can't run out of it. You can run out of money"

I'm starting to like Sonny more and more. She's humble and sweet and has amazing big brown eyes and a smile that can brighten up a room. God, she's gorgeous.

"What about you, Cooper? What's your sentimental value in life?"

"My sentimental value…" I breathed out as she picked up another rose to start "…I have this box. It's a brown wooden box that I made at sleep away camp one year. It's only sentimental because my father carved both our names in it and polished it so it was shiny and looked good. So now, I donate a half a million dollars every six months to dyslexic facilities that help people learn and read better"

"Why do you?"

"My father is dyslexic"

"Oh, does- is it really bad or he gets through it sometimes?"

"No, sometimes it really bothers him. Other times it won't bother him at all. He's gotten better though. It's not _really_ bad"

"That's good" She started another rose. I watched her push her hair out of her face and take a deep breath "That guy that was in your house the other day… that's Seth?"

"Mhm…"

"He looks like you"

"Yeah, we've been told that repeatedly" I snickered

"You both have the blue eyes and blonde hair. Dimples… You sure you aren't brothers?"

"Positive"

"Okay…" She laughed.

A few minutes later after finishing all the roses, she hopped off the table and walked over to another shelf. She pulled out a roll off paper and placed it on the table with scissors in her hand. She unrolled the white paper and placed the roses on it diagonally before taking a rubber band off her wrist and starting to tie it around the bouquet. I pushed myself out of the chair and lightly touched her waist.

"Chad…" She said softly, placing her hands over mine. I interlocked our fingers and felt the warmth of hers on mine. I moved my hands around her waist fully while hers were still in mine and inhaled deeply. She laid her head back on my shoulder, not intentionally exposing her neck to me. I bent my head and placed a soft kiss on it. "Don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't…" She slowly started to loosen her fingers from between mine but I still held them "…once that happens, it'll start up our little game again"

"Fuck the game, Sonny. You know that it's pointless and it has lost its meaning" She turned around and quirked a brow

"You still cheated on my sister"

"You cheated on James but who gives a rats ass at this point?"

"I do"

"You don't"

"I do. It's fucked up what we're doing to our… relationships. What did they do to deserve what we're doing, Chad?"

"It's not about them. It's about us and how we feel about each other. No one else matters in a 'Sonny and Chad' relationship"

"Yeah well then, you have a choice. Me or Selena? I'd love to know how she would take it"

"Fine then… me or James?" She reached onto the table and shoved the bouquet of flowers into my chest before storming out of the small house-like shed and heading back toward the house. I chewed on my bottom lip and shook my head. This is so screwed up.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I stood behind the bar of Siren while the bass from the speakers damn near shook the floor. How can _I _be given a choice? I can't choose between James and him. I want two people.

_You want to smoke_

That too!

I felt intoxicated by something that he did. It was lips or it was his eyes. Maybe it was his hands that made me feel like I was drunk. I didn't want to be at work nor did I want to be in California at this moment. I'm hurting everyone. I'm hurting James, I'm hurting Selena. Hell, I even feel like I'm hurting Chad since I can't be with him all the time to see how he feels. What the hell am I gonna do?

_Runaway, like always_

No!

I closed my eyes and poured myself a shot. I'm not supposed to but I needed it. I threw the shot of tequila back without properly doing it with salt and a lemon. I took it straight to the head. Sonny Monroe, you stupid girl, you. Come on, who cares if I hurt Selena? She kissed two of my boyfriends, made every guy I knew and liked uninterested in me and is so fucking perfect and pristine that it makes me want to puke. She blushes whenever she talks about Chad, come on! Are you that young that you practically blush every time you say your man's name!

_Wow… that shot got to you quick._

Fuck…

"Tawni, I have to go…"

"What? Why?" She turned to me after placing a liquor bottle back in its place and shoving money into her pocket "Are you okay?"

"No, I need to go. I'll talk to you later and explain but I have to go" I made sure my tips and phone were in my pocket and started out of the side opening of the bar. I lifted the hatch and the wood before placing it back into place. I walked through the employee only zone and out into the alleyway. I inhaled the California air deeply and exhaled sharply.

* * *

><p>I pounded on his door around two thirty in the morning. My body pulsed from the music that still ran through me. It was so quiet with nothing but my loud thoughts and my banging on his door. Where the hell is he? I called to cab all the way to his place just for him to not open the door? I exhaled heavily, growing impatient. I stared at the gold number on his door and clenched my jaw because it caused major déjà vu. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and jabbed at the touch screen, texting him until I heard the doors bolts unlock and the blonde haired, blue eyed man stood in front of me with disheveled hair and basketball shorts clad.<p>

He quirked a brow and let me inside, locking the door behind me. It was clear to me that he was sleeping but it's also clear that he was working out because his chest is toned. I dropped my phone on the table, kicking off my shoes and lifted my shirt over my head, dropping it to the floor along with stepping out of my pants. Light pink bra and matching panties. He took a long stare at my body before stopping at my face.

There were no words exchanged or any remorse. He cupped my face and kissed me passionately. I curled my fingers around his wrists and kissed him back with the same force.

I couldn't go without him anymore. My body craved his touch and I was going crazy without it. It seems wrong but it felt entirely right for something that was bad. We always want what we can't have and what we can't have is the best. He reached down and hoisted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. We were moving towards the back, towards his bedroom. God, his kisses were amazing. I felt my back press up on the wall and his pelvis ground into mine. I moaned lightly and reached up to his hair. I fisted his short blonde locks and used my other to rest on his shoulder. The second thing I felt was the soft comforter of his bed. He laid between my legs, making a pool form in between mine. I wanted him. No, I needed him. Bad.

"Chad..." I got out when he kissed down my neck and tugged at the delicate lace of my panties. He continued to ravish my neck without intentions of moving even though I wanted him to. His erection was pressing on my thigh and I wanted him inside me. I grew wetter just at the thought. I lifted my hips so he can take the lace off. He dropped it to the floor before moving us up on his messy, sheet tangled, bed. He reached under my back and skillfully unhooked my bra with one hand, tearing it off and dropping it to the floor. His lips were all over, planting kisses on every inch of skin he kind find. It wasn't until I felt his fingers slip into me when my squeezes shut. Chad's fingers were like him himself only smaller.

"Oh..." They knew just what to hit and how to do it. It wasn't long until I was clenching my legs shut around his hand from an first orgasm. As he sucked his fingers clean before kissing me. I tasted myself on him and damn near dripped and melted from arousal. I reached down between us and found my hand into his shorts. I stroked him, listening to him groan on my lips.

"Fuck..." He let out a trembled sigh and stopped my hand a few minutes after a small hand job. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a gold foil package. I pushed his shorts down with my feet as much as I could before he kicked them off. He tore the package open with his teeth and sat up to roll the rubber onto himself. He rubbed himself to comfort before coming back over me and running the head of his length up and down my folds.

"Chad, please..." I breathed out when he kept teasing. He thrusted into me and started an even pace. The sensation of being filled to the hilt was amazing. Especially from Chad. It was all visual that was included. The way his muscles ripped with every movement. "Mm..." It turned me on even more if it was possible. He tucked his head into the crook of my neck and we both breathed heavily.

"Shit, Sonny..." He grunted and kept thrusting. My name coming from his lips sounded amazing. It sounded like he knew that both our sexual frustration is going to get released. I curled my hands in the sheets under me as he continued to thrust into me. All his weight was on top of me and being so close allowed me to feel and hear everything. The warmth of his skin to his ragged breathing that resembled mine.

"Oh, Ch-Chad" I managed to get out while my body temperature rose. There was this knot that formed in the pit of my stomach. I knew it meant I was close and at any moment I could release. My mouth formed an 'O' and he lifted his head to meet my lips. It was a sloppy kiss in the middle of everything that was wanting and needy. I lifted a hand to his hair and fisted it. His wove around my back and held me impossibly closer. "Fuck…" I whimpered. There was this overwhelming sensation in my lower stomach that just snapped. I pulsed hard around his length, my hips bucking into his. I moaned loudly into his mouth and my back arched.

"Oh fuck…" It wasn't long before his came and he muttered a stream of profanities and tensed up on top of me. He muttered my name in between a few of them and slowed his breathing. I caught mine at the same time he did and opened my lust filled eyes. He looked into mine for a few seconds and brought his lips down onto mine. I felt him pull out in the process.

He's too amazing. I'm not necessarily choosing who I want. I'm making decisions in my head. Decisions that isn't clear at all. They're very hazy. He got up and went into his bathroom in all his glory with his phone. I closed my eyes and bit down on my tongue. Oh…man. I can't even walk. I know that for a fact by the way my legs feel like jelly.

Chad came out of the bathroom and placed his phone on his dresser. He crawled under the covers next to me and pulled me on top of him without a word. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and feel asleep. I feel asleep in the most comfortable way possible.

This man… _this _man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Review! I need the reviews on this one. Tell me all your thoughts. Tell me you liked it! I hope you liked it! Say you did! I love long reviews so I can read what you think of the characters. Um… so yeah you know how it goes but this time it's: 20 reviews=fast update. Review please and thank you… Chapter 13 coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Okay one thing: I am pissed! Microsoft froze on my computer before I got to save the actual version of this chapter because I was an idiot for not clicking save throughout. So if this sucks… I'm sorry because I was livid. Anyway. Thank you so much your review! I loved it and I'm glad you guys liked it. I mean, you got me over 200 reviews! Seth thanks you all. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight dripping through Chad's curtains and running over my face. I slept over… Oh shit! I slept over. What if Selena walks in at any moment? That'd be _the_ worst thing to ever happen. Then again, some part of me really wouldn't care. I choose Chad but I also have James. You just can't forget about someone you've been with for a year. It's not that simple. How is Chad going to handle Selena? She's more emotional than I am but then again I don't even truly know if Chad is actually going to leave her. He can be one of those guys that'll say that he's leaving but won't. I'm the chick on the side dumb enough to believe it. God, he still sleeping. If this is how he looks in the morning then Selena is very lucky. He's just all peaceful and serene.

I don't know why I came over last night. What compelled me to leave the club before my shift ended? I only had one shot and I never get drunk off one shot. Maybe it was because I was "love drunk" as Tawni would say. You're so drunk off someone that you keep going back for more. That's the same as wanting sex. It makes me think… do I love Chad or do I just keep coming back for the sex? Questions that deserve answers. Fuck, this is harder than I thought. Besides the fact that I'm lying on top of him like last night and his arms are around me. Should I just get up and leave or wait? I have no clue.

I slowly lifted a hand and gently traced over his brown eyebrow. His jaw was so chiseled and his face was so clear like he used acne products or something but Selena once told me that he's _really_ healthy most of the time. I fought back a smile when I felt his hand rise up to my ass and place it there like it was no problem in the world.

"You do know that I'm awake, right?" He stated in a husky morning voice that made my insides flutter.

"You looked like you were sleeping, how was I supposed to know?" I replied softly, moving my hand off his face.

"I'm surprised you stayed"

"I don't think I had a choice. Your arms were around me the entire night"

"Mm, you didn't protest"

"That I didn't but I probably should because if my sister walks in here the-" He cut me off with a deep chuckle and ran both his hands up and down my sides. I stared into his blue eyes for a second before fighting a grin "Why are you laughing?"

"I told Selena that I have very important, _private _business meetings here today. Plus she's working all day so she's not stopping over here" My gullible sister believed that.

"At all?"

"Nope"

"Not even for a kiss or something?"

"Not even one" He quirked a brow. I pursed my lips together and sighed. I don't know what James is doing today, I know that he's going to call me at some point and ask me if I got home alright. "Then I guess we have time to talk about things"

"Talk, _right_"

"Or…" He drawled out and sat up with me on his lap. I held onto his shoulders so I didn't fall back "We can talk later"

"Hm, whichever you prefer" I said softly. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "You're really going to make me choose?"

"It's your choice"

"Whatever you want to do…" I giggled

"Sonny"

"Chad, it's your choice" I sternly stated so it would end an argument that would be pointless.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" He ravished my neck roughly and crawled forward until my back hit the bed. I laughed softly when he squeezed my sides, curling my fingers in his hair and bringing him up to my lips.

* * *

><p>SELENA POV<p>

"You can't be fucking serious, Selena" James hissed when I walked around my office to grab a roll of fabric. I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone into my pocket and picked up the champagne colored satin roll of fabric to place onto my designing desk "_You _kissed _me_"

"_I_ didn't do anything"

"You do realize that I am with your sister, right?"

"Yeah, I realize that but you do realize that Sonny isn't going to be with you forever so why not have a little fun?"

"Because you're her sister" He scoffed

"Everyone out" I announced. A few looks were given to me by my workers but I ignored it once they all filed down the steps. Once we were alone, I folded my arms and jutted a hip out "You're the only guy that had a problem with kissing me"

"Yeah because I'm a grown man who's dating your _sister_"

"So, tell her. Tell her that I kissed you but she'll be even more upset about you kissing back"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because I wanted to see what was so great about you and obviously she was right. It wasn't a big deal, James. A _grown _man would let it go"

"A grown woman would know not to kiss another woman's man but maybe you're not a grown woman. You need to tell your sister what you did yesterday"

"No, I'm not telling her shit. You can tell her since you're dating her, James" I dropped my hands to my sides when he shook his head with an unbelievable look on his face.

"You really are fucked up, Selena. It's okay though because I'll just talk to Chad and it will even itself out"

"_Wait_… what?"

"I'm going to tell your fiancé. There's no doubt about that. This isn't staying between up so I can lie my ass off just to save face" He snarled

"You can't tell him. I'm sorry… okay. I might've been… a little jealous of you and her"

"You're getting married!" He exclaimed "You have a ring on your finger and you're jealous of us?" Yes, James and Sonny are always smiling with each other and always look happy. Ever since I told my parents about the engagement, Chad has been acting completely different. It's almost like he doesn't want it anymore.

"Yes!"

"Well, then you must not be happy, Selena"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

After I woke up an hour later from Chad's amazing, _amazing _body. My underwear was in a ball near the edge of the bed. I put those on. I found a pair of basketball shorts on the floor and pulled those on. I then found my bra, hooking that into place and finding a shirt in one of his dressers. I walked out to the open part of his apartment to see him sitting at one of the kitchen stools with a bowl of cereal. I stood across from him and gazed at him while he looked at me.

"You look good in my clothes"

"Thanks" I smirked. I really do like him but I really like James also. I can't just break up with the guy I've been dating for a year out of the blue. "I guess you want to talk now"

"I can't marry your sister" He simply stated. My heart pounded heavily in my chest.

"W-What? When did you figure that out?"

"Last night, after you fell asleep. Don't get me wrong, Selena's a great girl but there's something about you that feels more real. It feels better"

"But..."

"I feel like Selena's using me as arm candy just for the hell of it. With you it's different. Besides the sex, you and I can have conversations that actually mean something rather than talk about her"

"Chad... you have to. She's in love with you. Selena's different than I am. She falls harder than I do. You're going to hurt her"

"We both took part in this, Sonny. It wasn't just me. You're hurting her too but I'm much more interested in us right now"

"Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"I made my decision, now where's yours" He leaned back in the stool and folded his arms.

"I... don't know. J-James is-"

"You're still telling me that what you have for James is real. Sonny, you and James have lust not love. Why don't you see that? You're in bed with him every chance you guys get. It's about the sex with you two. I'm giving you a chance. Either you want me... or him"

"I want both" He sighed and shook his head

"Get your stuff, I'm taking you home" He stated and slid out of the chair. I choked up a little, not being able to make a choice. He placed my clothes in front of me with my shoes on top and walked back to his bedroom.

"Chad,"

"Get dressed, Sonny..." He ignored me and I heard his shoes hit the ground. I can't believe this.

"Can't you just listen first?" I cried out, holding back tears.

"No, I can't. I told you that I'm not marrying your sister and here you are showing up at my house, _willingly _having sex with me just to give me the impression that all you still think about is him. What kind of bullshit is that?" I heard him say. A tear made its way down my face and I quickly wiped it away. I'm not about to cry over some guy. That _guy _being Chad.

"Chad, I-"

"Do you even truly like me?"

"Y-Yes but you're in love with my sister"

"No, I thought I was and then I met you and realized I was making a mistake" How do I say that back?

_Why are you denying yourself the truth?_

"I want you. I do. I just can't hurt him. He doesn't deserve to be hurt"

"What do you want me to do about it then, Sonny? If you can't end it with him then we can't be together"

"How is it so simple for you? You're about to ask your ring back from Selena"

"It's easy to me. If I don't love someone, I'm not going to put up with them because I don't want to hurt them" He rose to his feet after tying his sneakers and headed towards the door.

"Y-You want me to do it now? Not right now..." I shook my head "Just give me some time"

"How much time could you possibly need?"

"Just... give me some time, okay?"

"Fine but I'm impatient, Sonny. You know that"

"We can't keep sneaking around like this" I took a seat in one of the stools and wove all ten digits into my hair. He's making me choose with an imaginary deadline and I can't. I want him. I _really _do but James is such a sweet person. That whole thing about him and I having lust. That can't be true.

"You can only have one person. So end it with James and there will be no sneaking around anymore or leave and not have me"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Hey, mom…" I walked into their hotel room after my father opened the door with her bouquet of roses behind my back

"Hey, sweetheart" She left her bag that she was packing and walked over to me to hug me. She kissed my cheek before stepping back and smiling "Where is it?" I moved my arm from behind my back and showed her the roses. "These are _beautiful…"_ She gushed and took them from my hands. She brought her nose up to them and sniffed "They smell so fresh…"

"Yeah, she cut them yesterday and _made _me help" Not that I protested "She took all the thorns and stuff off herself and arranged them"

"Wow…" She breathed out "Tell her I love them"

"Will do, Faith…" I plopped on one of the chairs they had in the room and dragged my hand down my face "What would you do if I said that I couldn't marry Selena?"

"What?" My father chuckled "What kind of question is that?"

"It's a hypothetical question" My mother looked at me carefully and furrowed her brows. Does she always know when something is wrong?

"Well, I would ask you if you were sure and then be right behind you. You can't marry someone that you don't love"

"Mom…"

"It wouldn't be a problem with me. You'd have to tell me a true reason but I'm your mother, I'm behind you with anything"

"Great…" I deadpanned. Mr. Monroe is going to kill me. Selena is going to be heartbroken. But Sonny will be with me. That will be the highlight; I guess if James doesn't kill me.

A few hours later, I was sitting on The Monroe's couch with Selena sitting next to me and Sonny with her legs folded underneath her. I waited for that certain moment to tell Selena but I didn't want to do it with her sister around. She might go off on a rampage and hurt Sonny.

"Sonny, guess what?" Selena said happily. Sonny looked at Selena and then at me before looking back at her.

"What?"

"We found a date for the wedding"

"Really? A specific one or a month?" She asked lowly, taking her eyes off of her and dropping them to her lap.

"A specific one" She said "July 28th"

"July… 28th" She repeated "That's great…" She gave a weak smile and ran her hands through her hair.

"Are you okay? You don't seem excited" Selena got up and sat at her sisters' side. Sonny nodded and looked at her sister

"I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm good. I can handle it…" She rose to her feet and dragged her hand down her face. "I'm gonna go make something to eat. You guys want anything?"

"No, thanks" We responded as she walked off into the kitchen. Selena watched her the entire way and furrowed her brows

"That's weird. Sonny's always a happy person"

"She said she had a lot on her mind" I need to talk to her. "Maybe she's just stressed out"

"Yeah, maybe"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Where's Sonny…?" James asked loudly as he came in the house with an angry tone in his voice. I heard Chad tell him something while Selena looked at me.

"Sonny... I have to tell you something..." She started

"She's in the kitchen with Selena, what's up?" I heard

"Sonny…" He called out for me. I pursed my lips and hopped off the stool.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked him. I came out into the kitchen and James stood up with his hands in his pockets. Selena came out after me and froze when she saw James. He leaned down to kiss me but I gently turned my face so he caught my cheek. He slowly pulled back with a puzzled look on his face. I couldn't kiss him. Not if I'm going to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" He questioned softly

"Yeah, I just got a bad cough" I lied and looked up at him "What's wrong? You look upset"

"James, um… d-don't you have to work?" Selena asked hastily

"Funny, I can ask you the same question" He retorted "I'm so, _so _sorry…" He directed his attention to me and took my hands in his.

"What are you talking about?" I furrowed my brows.

"James…" Selena breathed out loudly.

"Selena kissed me yesterday and… I kissed her back and I'm _so_ sorry" He stated and looked into my eyes for any response

"What?" Chad exclaimed and stood up "You- She… what?"

Then it hit me. She did it _again_; she kissed one of my boyfriends again. I couldn't even express how mad I was. I mean, why does she never like things of her own? I had James and she had Chad. Yeah, I'm wrong for sleeping with him in the first place but she's damn near purposely ended all of my relationships. Then James, James who… said that he would never cheat on me kissed her back. He kissed her back. Okay, you know what… I'm done. I took my hands out of his and stepped back. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and a giant lump form in my throat. I have to choose between Chad and James and then this happens and just blows my fuse.

"Sonny…" Selena took a step toward me cautiously. I shook my head and stared at my shoes.

"You kissed him?" Chad said to Selena "_You _kissed _him_?"

"I'm so-"

"I don't even want to hear it…" Chad spat out to her "…God, Selena I didn't know you were the type to do that"

"Chad…" She croaked out. I just looked at James with an apologetic look on his face and shook my head again "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't. I just wanted to…"

"Wanted to what? What the hell was it about?" He practically yelled "Is it because I didn't have sex with you as much as I used to?"

"Sonny…" James started

"No" I stated gently, stepping away.

"I'm so sorry, Chad…" Selena cried out loudly. It was building up. All the years I bit my tongue to refrain from hurting her is about to come out like vomit. As bad as I didn't want it to because she's sensitive, I didn't care anymore "Sonny…"

"No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed out, making everybody shut up. "No, no…" A tear rolled down my face "You kissed him. Every guy I ever had you practically ended my relationship with, Selena. Honestly, I don't want to be your fucking maid of honor. I fucking _hate _you"

"You don't mean that" She sobbed

"No, I do. I hate you so much that it runs through my veins. I have never hated anyone so much in my life" I gradually started making my way to her. "You're a stupid, pristine, conceited, goody two shoes, daddy's girl, no good, good for nothing, attention stealing, bitch!" I screamed "I hate you. I hated you all the time. I ran away all those times because of you, Selena. I was always fucking compared to you all the goddamn time. Mom and Dad always put you before me! They sent the maid to my piano recital. The fucking maid! You don't know what it's like to be compared to someone younger than you! It sucks! You were always the one guys wanted and I put up with that shit! I ran away because guys wanted me! Not you! I liked being on my own! I didn't have to put up with your bullshit! I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't put up with your baby shit anymore!"

"Sonny…" She cried out

"No, you don't deserve to cry! You don't" I let the tears roll down my face, blinding me "You don't deserve anything you fucking have! You take everything for granted! Fuck you! I can't stand your ass! I hate everything about you, Selena Alexandria Monroe! You're a two faced bitch! God, I've been holding this back for years…" I breathed out "I feel like a boulder has been lifted off my shoulders. You are the biggest bitch ever. I hope you get what's coming to you, I really do because I _fucking _hate you, you stupid bitch" I turned around and looked at James…

"Sonny…"

"It's over. I was going to do it gently today but fuck it. It's over and I'm glad, James. I hope your business goes well and I hope everything is fine and dandy with your life but I'm done" I shrugged in the middle of a deep breath "Shit, that felt amazing…"

I wiped underneath my eyes and stormed off towards the door. I ran outside and bolted down the long driveway, feeling the tears well up again. I can't believe that happened. I just exploded like that. I can't believe it. It felt really good though. All those years of staying quiet blew up that fast. I pushed open the gate and kept running until my lungs started burning. I was about three miles away from my house before I slowed to a stop. I placed my hands on top of my head and sobbed, trying to catch my breath. I made my choice.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"We can't get married" I said to Selena softly. She shook her head and took a step away from me

"It was just a kiss…" She cried out.

"Yeah and for me… it's your sister. I may be in love with your sister more than I am with you. She's much more humble and funny and doesn't care about material items. Sonny's more about the love than the looks and or the money, Selena. I'm not sure you actually want to get married for the love. I think you just want me on your arm for your pictures, Sel"

"No, I don't. I actually love you, Chad"

"I'm sorry, Selena" I took her left hand in mine and slid the diamond engagement ring off her finger "I'm sorry that… you had to find out this way but there's some other stuff you should know. I slept with your sister a few times. That might've been the reason I haven't touched you but… yeah. That's it" I put the ring into my pocket. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I heard James walk out of the room and then out the house.

"W-Why?"

"She's different"

"I kissed him and you _slept _with her" She pointed out "That's worse than what I did"

"Selena, you would've found out anyway" I huffed out

"I just kissed him and you slept with her. My _sister_"

"Yeah and according to what she just said… I think you're more maintenance than I intended for, Sel" A loud slap filled the room and a sharp sting flamed my right cheek. She slapped me.

_Ouch._

"I probably deserved that" I stated

"Go to hell, Chad" She let a tear fall out of her eye and stormed away from me. I clicked my tongue a few times before heading towards the door and got into my car. I let out a breath of air before sticking the key in the ignition and driving down there long driveway….

Sonny ran away when she was younger? Better yet, where did she go now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Dun, dun, dun! Like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me you liked it and I'll be the happiest person in the entire world. For those who said that was quick, yes it was. This was pre written for months and I couldn't wait to upload this story just for this chapter. Tell me what you thought in a review. It's not over though. There's more to come. Some things haven't been said and questions have to be answered. I'll put the next chapter up soon. Review please and thank you. Chapter 14 coming soon…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Hey! **I'm sorry for the long wait. **I'm so happy you guys liked it. I really am. I loved all the reviews and I laughed so hard when you started freaking out like "WTF" but yeah. I'm happy you liked it. Anyway… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny... It's Chad. Where are you? Please pick up. Pick up and tell me you're okay. Or text. Something. Just- I need to know you're okay. That whole thing with James and Selena yesterday was crazy- just call me when you get this message"

"Sonny, where are you? I need to know if you're okay. You're driving me crazy. Where the hell could you go if you left that fast? Did you leave the state or something? Call, text... anything"

"Alright, you're slowly making me insane. How do I know if you're not lying in a ditch dead somewhere? Just text me saying hi or some shit like that. I just want to know if you're okay"

"You're not going to call me. Alright well do something to let me know you're okay"

I stared at the bright screen as I lay in a holiday inn bed. I had four missed calls from Chad and two texts all telling me to call him. I really should but I don't want anyone hearing the sound of my voice right now. It's kind of selfish but my head is all fucked up. I'm still on the west coast. I'm in Tucson, Arizona. It's hot as hell but I'm managing. I've only been here since last night and I haven't left this bed yet. I ran off without clothes and stuff. All I had was my credit card and phone. That was very lucky with the card because it was in my back pocket. I laid my head on the pillow and sighed.

_I thought you weren't going to run_

I lied.

I chewed on my bottom lip and looked at the ceiling fan. I wondered what my parents are thinking. I know they probably hate me with everything they have. They won't even be happy that I ended it with James. They'll be overly pissed at me for what I did with Chad. The hotel room phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I reached over and picked it up, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning, Ms. Monroe. You're room service will be up shortly" The woman at the desk said.

"Can you also send up a toothbrush and paste?"

"No problem" I acknowledged it and got out of bed after hanging up.

I padded over to the bathroom in my bra and panties with my clothes laid out on the floor. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I had become someone I didn't recognize. A person who ruins peoples' lives. My family is going to turn against me. I might as well not go back.

What about Chad?

I don't know. I want to be with him but I can't avoid my family for too long. I turned around and leaned on the counter, dragging a hand down my face and inhaling. I went back out into the room and sat near the hotel phone. I gazed at it before picking it up and punching a number into it. No, no. I hung up after the first ring.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I thought you weren't going to take action..." Seth exclaimed as he walked into my office after having lunch with Alice. I leaned back in my chair and put my feet up.

"I've been taking action for a month and a half, Seth. It's nothing new" I told him. Where is she? I called her at least four times and she hasn't picked up at all. After all the chaos that happened yesterday she just disappeared without saying anything. I don't even know what happened to her. She ran away and I guess that's why she did again. Well, she's legal so I guess it's not running away since she can do whatever she feels.

"I knew it was going to happen. I just didn't think it would be so soon"

"She just left after that"

"Where'd she go?" He sat down in the chair across from me and sighed

"I don't know. She just ran out. If she did go somewhere it's weird because I don't think you can by a train or bus ticket that fast"

"No, you can"

"She didn't take anything with her. At least I didn't see her take anything"

"Huh, well I can help if you want but you're going to have to ask Selena if she knows"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to talk to her. Not until I have to and that makes me sound like a bitch but I don't care"

"You have some serious problems" He taunted as the red light on my phone blinked. I pressed the speaker button and exhaled

"Yes, Alice?" I asked

"There's a call for you on line two"

"Who is it?"

"The caller Id says Tucson, Arizona" I pressed the answer hesitantly, trying to remember who I knew from Arizona or who I did business with from there.

"Hello?"

"Hey..." A female voice I was familiar with said. I swung my leg down from the desk and picked up the phone to talk to her privately.

"Where the hell are you? How- What the hell are you doing in Arizona?" I said quickly

"I... needed to get away" She said lowly

"Oh, when are you coming back? Today? Do you need me to come and get you?"

"No, I'm staying here for a... few days. I need to clear my head"

"Days, Sonny? You need to come to California. I mean, did your parents call you at all?"

"No, they're probably pissed. I'll just talk to them when I get back. I'll come see you first" I blew out a breath of air and closed my eyes.

"Sonny, just let me come and get you. We can stay for a while and talk because I want to know more about this running away business" I said. Seth jabbed at the keys on his blackberry.

"No, as bad as things are right now, being in Arizona is good…"

"Sonny…"

"Chad, I'll call you when I'm back in California. Bye" Then she hung up. I clenched my jaw and placed the phone back on the hook.

"She's in Arizona?" He asked. She said her favorite item is her sun devil shirt

"Yeah"

"Is she coming back?"

"Later on in the week" I slumped in my chair and shook her head "No one has tried to call her but me"

"Not even her parents?"

"No,"

"The better question is how are you going to tell your parents?"

"I already have that covered. It's not a big deal" I waved it off and narrowed my eyes "You didn't tell Alice, did you?"

"Yeah, I did but only because she was badgering and… she was naked"

"Holy shit, Seth… you have no control"

"None at all but it's whatever"

"Oh, okay because my relationship to you in her makes a great conversation at dinner..." I folded my arms

"She won't tell anyone. I made sure she wouldn't and she was dressed when I did that" He curved the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sure she won't"

* * *

><p>JAMES POV<p>

Sonny was cheating on me that whole time. In my head, I kind of knew because she's been acting so strange and stuff but I didn't want to believe it. I took a swig out of my Smirnoff bottle and dropped on my couch. It's just the fact that, she fucked him and I only kissed Selena. After I told Sonny I loved her and treated her like the woman she is, she turns around and does this shit to me. Wow, fuck that. Fuck her. I mean, Chad's in the wrong too but I had to walk out of that house or I would've beat the living shit out of him. I'm heartbroken, I truly am. I put up with her fucking father- all the hatred and snide comments and shit just to be fucked over because she wanted Chad. I took another swig and cleared my throat when the alcohol burned my throat.

There's time when you want to drink yourself into oblivion. This... is that time. I don't even want to be sober. Sonny can go to hell. I'm just glad I don't have to put up with her ass again. A tear slowly made its way down my face without me even knowing. I'm so drunk that I didn't realize I was tearing up. Sonny and Chad can kiss my ass. If she's happy, then I'm happy for her. I don't want her to be sad but she's a bitch in my eyes now. A bitch that slept with a soon to be married man. I took three huge gulps out of the bottle and looked at it since it was almost finished. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, leaning my head on the back of the couch. Fuck everything.

* * *

><p>SELENA POV<p>

"Selena, sweetheart. Please stop crying..." My mother sat on my bed while I cried into my pillows.

I cried all night, fell asleep, woke up and realized that it wasn't a dream and started crying again. Sonny slept with him. She really slept with him and Chad said a few times so it happened more than once. That bitch slept with him. He slept with her and broke it off with me. Everyone loves me but not Chad. No, he wants Sonny. I can't even stand to think about the times they kissed and then he would kiss me. All the banter they had was subliminal flirting. Fuck them both. I only kissed James, but he had sex with her. Then Sonny hates me. She's been lying to my face, saying that she loved me when she didn't. She fucking hates me. The two bastards can go to hell. I mean, this is the first time a guy ever ended it with me. Ever. I was never the heartbroken one but here I am drowning in my tears. I clutched the pillow closer to my face and sobbed.

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong?" She slowly stroked my back "Or where you're sister is?"

"I don't care where she is. She can kiss my ass" I cried out

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Her voice let off a tone of concern.

"Chad and I aren't getting married" I choked out. Her hand left my back and her weight shifted on the bed.

"What happened? You were so happy?"

"No, he wasn't. He went and fucked Sonny..."

"What!"

"He left me for Sonny" I breathed out "They slept together"

"Where the hell is your sister? Where the hell is Chad?"

"I don't know. He's probably at work and Sonny is running from everything again"

"Excuse me" She stated and stomped out of my room. She slammed the door shut and heard her yell for Anthony. My breathing trembled and I sobbed silently.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Where are you, Sonny? We need to talk so call me back as soon as you get this message"

I rolled my eyes at the sound of my mother's voice and deleted the voicemail. I'm not going to call her back because Selena most likely bitched out her pathetic little sob story to make it seem like I'm the spawn of the devil or something. I'm not going to listen to my mother bark on me through the phone, I'll just tough it out. I had called Chad because I felt as if I just left him. I walked out of the house without saying to words to him and hopped on a bus. I really wanted to ask him how Selena took it and if he told her that we messed around but I figured that Chad told her… gently.

Then there's James who I felt really bad about because I broke up with him harshly. I was so upset from yelling at Selena that it just came flying out of my mouth. I know I have to return anything of his that I have. I'm definitely going to do it in person so I can apologize and hopefully he'll take it. I sipped my smoothie from Jamba Juice as I sat on a park bench. Arizona has a different kind of heat. It has dry heat where it's not humid. I rather dry heat over humid heat because humidity makes me feel like I'm walking through a bowl of soup. I crossed one leg over the other and sighed.

There was this overwhelming urge to smoke. I needed to calm down and just relax but I didn't want to smoke. As bad as I wanted it- _I wanted it _- I knew that I shouldn't. First, I don't even know where to get it from in Arizona. Two, a case of the munchies would kill me and three, one blunt wouldn't satisfy me. I pulled out my cell phone and started a new text message.

'**Can I stay with you for a bit?' – SM**

'**Can't, sorry. Nico and I going to Vegas' – T. Hart**

I clicked my tongue for a couple of seconds. I'm not going to stay with Penelope because she and Bryce sicken me when they're together. I chuckled at the thought. They act like they're teenagers and they're just always all over each other and laughing and smiling. It's cute. They're a cute, happily married couple.

'**Can I stay with you for a bit when I come back?' – SM**

'**Yeah' – CDC**

He answered that quickly. My eyes watered up at my thoughts that kept playing in my head. Why can't- I should've never tried to play games with Chad. I started everything. All of this. God, I'm so stupid.

'**Your mother just called me. Twice' – CDC**

'**Did she leave a message?' – SM**

'**She needed to speak with me urgently' – CDC**

'**Are you going to go?' – SM**

'**I don't know. Maybe I should wait until you come back' – CDC**

'**I'm not going to go back to that house for a while when I come back. I'm gonna wait until my parents cool down' – SM**

'**That's only going to fuel the fire. You'll give them more time to build up emotions' – CDC**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I need fill up on premium" I told the help when I stopped at a gas station right outside of California. I pulled my visor down to block the setting Arizona sun and sighed heavily. I handed the guy my card so he can put it on credit. I balanced my phone on my ear and listened to Seth's ranting

"Wait for her to come to you. I'm telling you, I know this shit"

"No, you don't, Seth" I scoffed and leaned my head on the back on the headrest and shook my head

"Yes, I do. She ran and you have to wait"

"It's too late, I'm already in Arizona. I drove four hours and I have another three to go" I said "Why do you care anyway?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because you don't even know what hotel she's at you asshole or she ended the call before you did so she wants to be alone"

"A woman never wants to be alone. I learned that a while ago"

"You are my best friend and you're an idiot. I'm saying that out of love" I laughed loudly and shook my head "I'm serious, Chad. Don't be disappointed when she's like what the fuck…" There was a loud crash over the phone and a Seth's booming laughter.

"What are you doing?" I pursed my lips

"Alice… she banged her toe on the edge of the couch" He chuckled out. I heard her tell him to shut the fuck up and I snickered.

"Let me talk to her, I'll ask her what she thinks"

"You want a woman's advice. She's gonna tell you to get a bouquet of roses and box of chocolates because that's what she wants" He murmured. I heard her scream at him again before her voice coming through the phone. I realized that she put me on speaker when I heard the echo in my voice.

"Go get her. If she called you then obviously she wants you. Don't be like my idiot boyfriend and think with your dick" I have never heard her talk to me like that. Wow, I knew she cursed but she's just like him.

"So, I think with my dick now?" I heard Seth exclaim.

"Guys, can you save it until after I hang up"

"No, no… Alice has something to say. Listen to the love guru" He spat out

"All I'm saying is, she called you and didn't even try to block the number. She wants you. Trust me"

"Or… she's messing with you" Seth inserted

"You don't know what you're talking about so get away from the phone" Alice sighed.

"You two are really no help" I said into the phone and took my card back when the man handed it to me through the window. I dropped it in my wallet slot and tossed my black leather wallet on the passenger seat. I slowly pulled out of the station with my phone in one hand and my other on the heel.

"It's my phone, move" He retorted. She chuckled and screamed loudly "This conversation can go on all night, bro. You're already more than halfway there so don't screw it up, alright?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll talk to you later"

"Bye" I heard Alice scream before I ended the call and dropped the phone on the seat next to me.

I rolled my eyes out of annoyance and turned up the radio to keep myself from dozing off into something else. Seth had a point; I don't know what hotel Sonny is at. Three and a half hours later I was in Tucson, parking at a random side of the road and closing my eyes. Hotels have a privacy law that can't tell you information about the guests staying there so the only way to do this is to check every hotel. Sonny isn't the type for expensive stays so I crossed off the three money grubbing hotels and saw a best western, comfort inn and a holiday inn. I picked up my phone to the number I saved into it. The phone she called from. That'll be my leverage. I parked the car in the comfort in parking lot and went inside. The lady told me that the number I had didn't belong to them so I tried the holiday in next.

"I received a call from this number earlier and I was wondering if my… it was my sister. I'm trying to find her" I handed the concierge the phone and she looked at the number before nodding

"Yes this is one of ours but I can't release any information. It' policy"

"Please, she ran away after a fight with our parents and she's had a history with self… harm" I lied "Please… her name is Sonny Monroe" Her eyes softened and she looked over her shoulder

"I'm going to get fired for this…" She grumbled and swiped a card across the keyboard. She handed me my phone and the card before telling me the room number. I thanked her repeatedly and hurried off to the direction of the elevator. Even I can't believe it was that easy. I rode the lift up to the second floor and stood in front of Sonny's door. I knocked instead of using the key I was given just to see if she was in there. I waited… and waited before knocking again. The door opened slowly and a sleepy Sonny answered the door

"How? Why?" She asked in a groggy voice "The whole but of running away is getting away from your problems… uh… I mean, not that you're a problem it's just… everything" She fumbled out. I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"I couldn't stand you being out here on your own"

"I'm a big girl; I could do fine on my own. I've done it before" She let me in the room and closed the door behind me. "How did you know what room I was in? Why?"

"I lied to the front desk it's not a big deal. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" She answered. We looked at each other shortly before she wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. I hugged her from her shoulders and kissed the top of her head "I'm so screwed up. I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault"

"The way I exploded on her. I feel _so _bad" She inhaled deeply "I feel really bad about everything but I had to…"

"So do I. I mean, she slapped me yesterday. That shit hurt" Sonny giggled lightly before stepping back

"She slapped you?"

"Yeah, I kind of deserved it" She gave a small smile and rubbed one of her eyes

"I think we should actually talk this time" She took my hand and made me sit at the foot of the bed while she sat at the headboard. "First off, James is somewhere in this conversation and I figured that you told Selena about… you and I"

"Mhm"

"He was there when you did it?"

"Mhm, he didn't say anything to me about it but…" I quirked a brow and cocked my head "…you're going to have to talk to him"

"I know and you're going to have to talk to Selena. We should do it together so it won't be as… hostile. My parents might now blow up on me if you're there but then again they might not give a shit"

"Wait, this running away business… what is that about? You ran away because of Selena? Why?" She looked at me like she was deciding if whether or not she should tell me.

"It was multiple reasons. I-I didn't know how to take it with all the attention she received. It was like… I was her shadow. Guys used me to get to her, my parents missed my events because of her. My teachers, friends, _and guys _constantly compared me to her. Do you know what it's like being compared to someone younger than you? Especially when your parents do it. You should be more like your sister" She breathed out, dropping back on the bed "It was annoying. Selena is manipulative and sneaky and a whole mess of words I can use to describe her"

"Is that why you hate her?"

"No, I hate her because she's fake. That's it"

"Well, what did you do when you ran away that you've done it repeatedly?"

"I um… don't hate me for this but… I s-smoked"

"That's fine. I used to smoke…"

"No, I talking about marijuana. I used it to feel calm and I did it all the time"

"I smoked weed once… or twice in my teenage years…" She laughed loudly and sat up

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"The worst part of it all was that I got _attention_. There was attention from the guys and I loved it. When I realized that they didn't actually love me but my _body _I felt disgusting"

"What are you insinuta- _oh_" Sonny slept around when she ran away. Huh, that's different… "You don't hav-?"

"No, don't worry. I'm clean. I get physicals every year"

"What age? How many times?"

"Thirteen, fourteen and sixteen. Those were the ages I ran away. Ten times all together"

"_Wow_" I ran my hands through my hair and nodded

"I wouldn't blame you if you walk out right now" She muttered. I furrowed my brows at her

"Why would I walk out? Everyone goes through things in their life and for you to tell me is _big_. I wouldn't walk out" She held a small smile on her face and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Where do _we _stand, Chad? With all that has just happened, what are we?" I moved closer to her and took her hand in mine. Our fingers interlocked and I looked into her brown eyes.

"Why do you think I left your sister? I want to be with you, Sonny"

"I want to be with you too" She said softly

"Oh, I knew that a while ago" Sonny scoffed and pushed me away with her free hand. I grinned and kissed her forehead "I guess that settles it then"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good but here's the thing. We're going back to Los Angeles tomorrow because I don't have clothes and neither do you"

"I don't want to see my family yet. I told you that"

"Yeah and you'll stay with me for the time being wearing… whatever item of mine you choose" She giggled lightly and nodded her head

"Fine…" I raised my hand to cup her cheek and kissed her shortly.

"Are you hungry? I drove hours to get you. I need food" She stood up before I did and slipped on her shoes. "Great, you got the hint"

"It wasn't necessarily a hint" She made her way toward the door. She opened it and leaned in the doorway before moving when I got closer. I smirked to myself and closed the hotel room door behind us. I can call Sonny my girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you think? I want to hear everything you thought about it. I love long reviews and you love long chapters. Maybe we can make some sort of deal? *hint* no… okay well still review! You already know how my updating goes. Um… Chapter 15 coming soon…**

**Q&A:**

Q: Is this going to be like a short story? Because I think it's going way to fast if it's going to be like 50-chapter Cali Bad.

A: **Um… yeah I guess. Cali Bad was a long story because I was writing off of the top of my head. This story was prewritten so it's shorter because I personally think that it isn't one of my greatest. But yeah, it's probably reach up to 20-25 chapters and then that's it for this unless I do a sequel (which I haven't decided yet). **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Hey Guys. Is everyone stuffed from thanksgiving? I am. I'm not eating for days because I'm so full. Thank you so much for the reviews. I owe you a long chapter so there it is. I hope you like. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Favorite animal?"

"Lion"

Favorite team?"

"Lakers"

"Favorite food?"

"Mm... heroes"

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. How'd I do?" She stated as I ran my hand up and down her thigh as she straddled me.

"How'd you know my favorite color was blue?"

"It was a guess" I heard her giggle "You have to work in two hours, Mr. Cooper. Don't you think you should get up and start getting ready?"

"Yeah but I'm preoccupied" I mumbled.

It's been three days and Sonny hasn't spoken to her parents. They haven't called her or tried to get in contact with her in anyway. I still haven't told my parents but I will soon. I wonder how Selena is but then I imagine her sulking deeply instead of trying to move on with her life. At least I've seen James getting out of his car to go into the shop one day since I was going that way. I also wondered how her parents were right now. Were they pissed or enraged? Are they going to blame Sonny for all of this?

"Well, then I'll stop stalling you and see what's in the kitchen" She tried moving off my lap but I held her by her thigh.

"Are you talking to your parents today?"

"I don't know. It depends on how I feel and how you feel. Are you ready to?"

"I guess. We can do it I finish after working. I'll pick you up with... clothes"

"How are you going to buy clothes?"

"I'll get Alice to run out and buy you something to wear. Jeans and a tank top. Something simple"

"Or I could wear the clothes I have and change when I get there"

"No, because those clothes are deep in my laundry bag that my housekeeping has yet to take... so, clothes it is"

"Fine. Do you know the sizes?"

"36C for the bra. Um... a medium for the panties. I'll get you a medium shirt and a size... nine for the jeans?" She laughed softly before shaking her head.

"That's scarily right"

"Great" She leaned down and pecked my lips twice before standing up and hopping off the bed.

She had on one of my button down shirts and a pair of my boxers, looking as sexy and as beautiful as ever. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I brushed my teeth and lotioned up before wrapping a towel around my waist and walking into my closet. I found a pair of boxer briefs, a tan oxford shirt, black slacks and shoes. I hadn't realized an hour had gone by until I put my watch on my wrist. I smelled the food coming from the kitchen while I fixed the cuffs on my sleeves.

My mouth started watering just at the fact that she can really cook. I can tell. It smells better than when Selena cooked. I stood in front of the mirror and ran my fingers through my damp hair. I made sure it looked okay and grabbed my wallet and phone, pushing each into a pocket and walking out of my bedroom. I leaned on the counter opposite of Sonny and watched her cook for a couple of minutes, smiling when she reached up into the cabinet on her tippy toes to get the syrup. I walked around the counter and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She froze for a split second before relaxing and placing a Belgium waffle on a plate with bacon.

"Your breakfast is ready"

"Why, thank you" I took the plate from her hand and lifted the syrup. She chuckled lightly.

"Are you going to let me move so you can eat?" I drenched my food in syrup and shook my head.

"Nope, I'm comfortable" I cut into the pancake with the side of a fork and lifted it up to her lips. I heard her hum before eating the food off the utensil.

"Damn, I'm good..." She mumbled with a full mouth. I snickered and moved to the side. She turned around and walked over to the fridge. I ate some and moaned out of appreciation.

"So… good" I said and stuffed some more food into my mouth.

"You're going to choke"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you're inhaling the food instead of chewing" I finished the three pieces of bacon and sopped up my last bite of waffle with syrup

"I am chewing, Sonshine"

"Yeah, okay" She took out a bottle of water and twisted the cap open. She took a sip before sighing. Her eyes grew when I put the plate in the sink "You're finished?"

"Mhm"

"Wow..."

"Yeah and I have to go" I lifted her onto the clean counter and kissed her leisurely. "Thank you for breakfast..."

"No problem" She shrugged.

"I love you, Sonny" Her eyes grew slightly and peered into mine. We've been together for four days but we've been together, knowing each other for a month. I could've done it in a much more special way but why should I when our love for each other is simple. She let out a breathy laugh and cupped my face, kissing me slowly.

"I love you too" She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her once more.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad said I love you... I said it back. I definitely wasn't expecting that. I thought he just had really strong like for me. When he left I smiled like I just had my first kiss and felt major butterflies erupt from my stomach. It made me... feel better about everything. I've been in his house for three days and waking up next to him is great it's just knowing that my family hates me is a setback. Sometimes I just want to call Selena and just say sorry but I know she'll block my calls because that's the type of girl she is. Remember when Chad said that James and I had lust? Yeah, that's kind of true. I can have full on conversations with him without him feeling on me or having his lips on me. We can sit on the bed without being on top of each other. It's... nice.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I stepped out into Chad's room and started to his closet. I stopped when I heard my phone beep. I grabbed it off the dresser and sat on the edge of his bed. It was a message from my mother. Since when did my mother know how to text?

'**So, you're not going to be a woman and face what you did? You're not going to come home and face us. More importantly your sister. Do you realize how bad you hurt her? You have to come home sometime and when you do, we will talk, Sonny. All of us' - C. Monroe**

Once again, I hurt the baby of the family. Yes, I am the monster of the family that makes trouble and can't do anything right. I tossed the phone behind me on the bed and stood up so I can go get some clothes. As I opened the closet doors, the doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes and clutched my towel while hastily going to answer the door. I looked through the peephole and saw that girl from the party. She was with what's his face...? Seth? I unlocked the door and opened it enough for her to come in.

"Hello" I said and closed the door behind her. She smiled and held out a bag that read Nordstrom. "Alice...?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"You're dating Seth, right?" I slowly took the bag from her hand.

"Yep, I'm the assistant for your boyfriend" My heart jumped at the sound of that. "He told me to buy you something since he has no clue what women thought was comfortable. I was thinking that... you get dressed and we can go to lunch so you can get out of the house?"

"Um..." I peeked into the bag and saw the clothes "Yeah, okay... just give me a few minutes"

"No problem"

I strode back into the room with the bag in my hand and dumped all the contents on the bed. I picked up the bra that was my size and stared at it. It was a black, padded, lacy bra with matching underwear. Did she pick this out or did he? It wasn't bad; it was just… very feminine in a way of saying… "I want to get laid". I dropped my towel and put the bra on then the panties. The top he chose was a very loose, beige, Calvin Klein cashmere sweater that stopped at my hips. I pulled it over my head and watched it drop. At least it wasn't hot. I then pulled on the dark wash jeans and slipped my feet into my own sandals. I grabbed my phone and card and walked out into the main part of the house. Alice was sitting at the counter with a bottle of cranberry juice and flipped through a magazine. She looked up and smirked

"Wow, that looked better than I thought"

"Did you pick out the underwear or…?"

"No, well technically yes. He just paid for it"

"Ah" I nodded.

About an hour later, we were sitting outside at a restaurant right off of Hollywood Boulevard. I bit into my chicken wrap and sighed. It was _so _good.

"Selena's your sister, right?" I nodded because I didn't want to answer with my mouth full "I'm glad he left her. I didn't like her" I chortled softly and swallowed my food.

"Why not?"

"She was mean. She thought I wanted him and bitched on me for no reason when I clearly told her that I had a man" I laughed loudly and shook my head.

"Yeah, that sounds like something she would do"

"She would always come up to the office and give me these dirty looks like she wanted to fight. I found it hilarious" She giggled "You seem nicer. You are nicer, say you're nicer?"

"My sister and I can't compare but yeah… I'm not as petty as she is"

"Great" She breathed out "At least you found out who he was. It's better than not knowing him"

"What do you mean?"

"Seth told me how you two meet"

"We meet through Selena, yes"

"No, I mean how you met at Siren"

"_Oh_" I chuckled nervously "Seth knows?"

"Mhm, Seth is Chad's best friend"

"How did you come to date Seth?" I wanted to change the subject. The sound of people meeting at a club and sleeping with each other seems weird to me.

"He came up to the office a few times to meet Seth and we got to know each other but back to you…" Shit "…You guys met at a club. Did you know that he was married to Selena when you met?"

"No, I um... didn't know for a while. I knew she was dating but I didn't know it was him"

"Oh? Why'd she keep it a secret?"

"I don't know. She said she wasn't ready to tell me so I didn't ask anymore questions"

"Hm..."

"I think it's great- what you two have"

"Yeah" I said lowly.

"Did Selena talk to you at all? Or your parents?"

"No, I'm gonna see them this afternoon. Finally faces the judgment"

"Oh... well, I wouldn't judge you. Especially if you were my daughter. In fact I'll buy a drink from you if I go to the club anytime soon" She smirked and looked up from her salad. I snickered and nodded

"How about one now? It's early in the afternoon so something light like... a mimosa?"

"Yeah, that sounds really good right now"

* * *

><p>"I change my mind, I don't want to do this" I said to Chad as we slowed to a stop on front of my house. He smirked and put the car in park before turning it off. I stares at my front door and imagined the rage that will come towards me behind it.<p>

"You think I want to go in there? I don't want to but we have to fess up so come on, Sonshine" He turned his head to me. I took a deep breath before he leaned in and pecked my lips slowly. I nodded when his forehead pressed to mine and closed my eyes

"Alright"

I opened the car door and stepped out. He did the same with the keys in his hand. I watched as he opened the door and waited for me to come inside. I gradually made my way inside the house, following the sounds I heard from people. I came face to face with a puffy eyed, sweats wearing Selena, a quiet father and an angry looking mother at the dining room table. Let it begin

"H-Hi" No response. Their eyes diverted to Chad and flicked back to me.

"You finally came home" My father said "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing..." My hands made a small slap on my thigh. Connie pushed her chair back before taking steps towards me. Then... she slapped me. My face turned to the right when I got hit and my hair went along with it. My eyes watered up, with my hand at my cheek and I looked at her. My _mother_ just slapped me. "Mom..." I croaked out.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Do you realize what you've done?" She spat out harshly "You ruined everything your sister had"

"I k-know and I'm sorry..." I said

"No you're not, Sonny. You're a spite bitch" I just let her say it. I'm not gonna get a word in so I might as well let it go "How do you think your sister is feeling? She's been crying for three days"

"But I'm not the only one that did wrong"

"Mrs. Monroe..." Chad started

"All the people that are going to give her hell. The family, her friends all because you couldn't keep your legs closed and decided to sleep around like a whore" I let a tear roll down my face and looked at her the entire time. I'm the screw up child. I always will be.

"I'm not a whore"

"Mrs. Monroe, you didn't have to hit her. That was uncalled for"

"Selena..." I said "I want her to talk to me. Not you" I see that Selena told her half of the story. The half that involved Chad and I, not James and her.

"I don't care what you want. Why couldn't you be like her and find someone of your own if you weren't happy with James?" My heart just stopped beating. I don't like the cry baby Selena. I pushed around my mother and threw my hands up.

"You see that? I'm compared to you again" I cried out "Do you see it now? I'm a grown woman getting compared to her younger sister"

"So why don't you run away again, huh? You seemed to be happy when you do that. It's the only thing you're good at" She retorted.

"Because I don't want to go back to that life. A life of always being high and having to find somewhere to sleep. Selena, you and I can't compare. Ever. But yet, it still happens"

"Oh boohoo" She scoffed. My eyes narrowed and my arms crossed as she got up "I'm sorry you have such a hard life. I'm sorry you can't be like me. It must suck" She snarled, coming towards me.

"You're right it does suck, Selena. Honestly, I don't want to be like you. I don't want to be heartbroken over a fiancé I lost; crying my eyes out because one thing didn't go my way. Having mom and dad fight my battles all the time. You're such a baby" I stated lowly.

"I'm a baby?"

"Yes, Selena. You are. You were mad that Chad was giving you any so you went to James to make yourself happy" I turned to my parents and looked at them "Did she tell you that part? She kissed James just to see what I had. No, she didn't. You're so worried about your precious baby girl to see another side of the actual story"

"That isn't nearly as bad as what you did, Sonny. You had sex with Chad"

"Wait a damn minute, Selena isn't going to get reprimanded for what she did? Sonny's going to get all the hate here? That's not fair" Chad said loudly "She isn't all to blame. I played a huge part in this also. Yes, we slept together but it wasn't just because. We clearly knew we had feelings for each other and we felt a little guilt afterwards but we were going to explain it to all of you because it was going to be a gentle break up until Selena decided to throw herself at James and spark a fire" He fiddled with the keys before tossing two of them on the table. "Which by the way, _she_ kissed James. The guy that you didn't like and you still don't give her hell about it. Why do you think she ran away all those times?"

"Don't talk to me about my daughter like you know her" Anthony stood up and tried to intimidate me.

"You don't know her, Anthony. You really don't and that's a damn shame" I fought back a small smile just because he said that.

"Don't you think you're stepping out of place here, Chad?" Connie said coldly

"No, I don't. Sonny is one against three and in your eyes she's the one that always messes up. Selena isn't so perfect but you see her as... _golden _like she can never do wrong. You have two daughters. You focus your attention on one when you just glance at the other- not realizing how amazing she is"

"Chad, you don't know Sonny like I do"

"No, dad… he does know me more than you do. He knows me better than all of you. It's a shame because you're my family and you don't know anything about me" I scoffed and folded my arms "I know more about all of you then you know of me. I screwed up, I did. There's nothing I can do to change that. I'm a bartender, not a fashion designer. I'm sorry that my profession doesn't make you proud but I don't give a damn anymore. I am who I am. I'm Sonny Monroe"

"You know what Sonny, you're right" Selena stood up and walked around the table "You screwed up. You made your family pissed at you and that is probably the worst thing you can ever possibly do"

"You're probably right, _princess_" I shrugged

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Mr. Cooper just glared at me the entire time. I knew I was on his bad side because he just looked like he wanted to kill me. I wouldn't blame him because I did sleep with his oldest when I was engaged to his youngest but Sonny and I aren't the only ones in the wrong. Sonny went upstairs to use the bathroom while all three of the other Monroe's gave me a death stare.

"I thought you were different" Selena muttered

"Yeah, I thought you were different also but you're just a spoiled brat" I said lowly.

"Why? Why would you hurt her like this, Chad?" Mr. Monroe said angrily

"I never actually meant to hurt Selena. I never wanted to. Sonny and I just… happened"

"You knew what you were doing when you were with her. Selena had to be somewhere in your mind when you were with Sonny" Mrs. Monroe stated

"Wow…" I breathed out "Do you hear yourselves? You make it seem like Sonny is… the worst daughter ever when everyone in this situation did something wrong" I looked at Mrs. Monroe who had a unfazed emotion on her face, Selena who still had tears in her eyes and Mr. Monroe who looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of me

"I'm very disappointed in you, Chad"

"Disappointment from you doesn't really faze me, sir" I said respectfully "I'm a grown man. I'll admit what I did was wrong but I won't stand here and take all the complaining about what I did while Selena sits there with a guilt free card and conscious. Excuse me…" I turned around and headed towards the stairs, skipping two at a time and pushed open Sonny's door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed with her hands on her face. I knocked on the door frame before she looked up. She wiped her face fully and stood

"I'm sorry about… that" She stated

"It's fine. It didn't bother me one bit" I took a couple of steps towards her "Are _you _okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I see how things are gonna be and I can't change the outcome so I might as well live with the result"

"Well, I'm sure things will change, alright?" I raised my hand to her face that had one pale red cheek from her mother and wiped underneath her eyes with my thumbs.

"I screwed up bad…" She beat herself up again. I shook my head and smirked

"You're not the only one that messed up, Sonshine. Don't be so hard on yourself. Plus, I think my mother would be pretty happy that I'm dating you rather than Selena. I think she likes you better" She laughed softly and nodded.

"Okay" She sighed heavily, looking at me. I lightly pressed my lips to hers as she wrapped her fingers around my forearms and kissed me back.

"Get a bag; put some clothes into it so we can go. We have to take a trip out to New York for a little while"

"I have to um… take care of something first before we go back to your place"

"Okay? What is it?"

"I have to… talk to James. He's a part of this two and I have to give a few of his things back"

"Oh, yeah. I'll take you over there just… you know…" I motioned around the room and she nodded.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I knocked on James' apartment door a few times before waiting for him to answer. Chad was downstairs sitting in the car, waiting. I had a small box that held at least eight of James' shirts, one of his hoodies and a medium sized light brown teddy bear that he had won when we went to six flags. I shifted the box in my other hand and knocked on his door again. I knew he didn't have to work today and I heard the TV on. I reached in my pocket and took out my keys that also had the key to James' apartment. I balanced the box in one hand and slid the key into the slot, unlocking the door. When I opened it up, I immediately smelled alcohol. He was drinking.

"James?" I called out but didn't get an answer. I walked into the kitchen and saw a trashcan filled with liquor bottles and beer bottles. What was he doing? I then walked out of there and dropped the box when I saw James laid out next to the couch. I ran over to him and kneeled beside him "James…?" I said hastily, patting his cheek. He was kind of pale and he wasn't coming to. What did he do? "James, wake up" I said again. I leaned my head down over his mouth to see if he was breathing. It was very slow and faint. "James… please wake up" My eyes watered up for the hundredth time today. I knew what was wrong. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"What's your emergency?" The operator said

"My friend… he has alcohol poisoning. He's unconscious and is barely breathing" I told her. I told her the address of James' building and his apartment number before hanging up and trying to get James on his side but couldn't because I was practically blind from tears "If you can hear me, I'm so, _so _sorry. I never meant to drive you to this. James, just please… wake up" I dialed Chad's number on the phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"James is unconscious; I have to go to the hospital with him. I don't know what happened but he's not waking up. He has alcohol poisoning"

"Sonny, slow down. What happened?"

"I'm waiting for the ambulance to get here. He's barely breathing. I don't know what to do" I cried out.

"What apartment are you in?" I incoherently told him and hung up quickly. I patted James' face once more and felt how cold he was. Being a bartender, you see things like this sometimes and you learn about it but I never expected James to do something like this. Ever.

"James, I'm sorry, please wake up" I cried, trying to turn him on his side so he doesn't choke or anything. Man, he's heavy. Five minutes later, Chad was walking through the door with his keys in his hands. He came over to me and kneeled down "I don't know what happened. There are bottles in the garbage can all over. He's cold and he's not waking up or responding to anything" I sobbed "Just please help me" I whimpered

About fifteen minutes of sitting there, the paramedics came through the door with a stretcher. I told him that James wasn't allergic to anything. I grabbed the bear that he won for me while Chad and I stood in the corner of the elevator. They checked James' eyes with a flashlight and his blood pressure. The tears streamed down my eyes as Chad rubbed up and down my back, comforting me.

"I'm gonna go with him in the ambulance" I told him.

"Okay" He nodded as the elevator doors opened and they rushed him to the vehicle. I stayed with him the entire time, through the ride to the hospital and the doctors checking him in the ER.

"Does James have a history of drinking?"

"No, this is the first time"

"Was there a reason behind it? We need to know what triggered it so we can figure out if he needs Alcoholics Anonymous meetings"

"Um… he and I broke up in a really harsh way and I came to bring some stuff back. That's all. He's not an alcoholic. He's never done this. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes…" Chad was sitting in the waiting room because he texted me saying he was here. The doctor and I walked slowly to James' room. "James is going to be fine. We started an IV with water so he doesn't get dehydrated and he's sitting up so he won't choke but we're watching him closely. We're giving him oxygen also but he's going to have to stay here for a few nights so we can make sure all the toxin is out of his body. You're lucky you found him when you did"

"Thank you… so much"

"He's awake now but he's having a _very little_ problem comprehending so talk to him easily, okay?" I nodded. He gestured to the door that I pushed open. I gradually made my way inside and saw James staring straight forward at the TV in front of him. I cleared my throat, making his head turn.

"Hey…" My voice cracked even though I just cleared it "…how are you f-feeling?"

"Well… I have a tube up my nose and a needle in my arm and I'm freezing but I'm watching football so it's all good"

"James…" I chuckled slightly and wiped a tear that rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry… I was trying to make you laugh" He said with a tiny curve of his lips. I gave a small smile and brought the bear from behind my back. I shook my head slowly and closed my eyes "Sonny…"

"You drank yourself into oblivion. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. It was impulsive" He answered "Everything was hurting and I… just wanted to be… _numb_"

"I'm so sorry. I k-know I had something to do with it and I never meant to drive you to drinking like that and I never meant to hurt you, James. I'm _so _sorry…" I cried softly. "I know I messed up, I do but don't ever scare me like that"

"Sonny, I'm fine"

"No, you're not. You're in a hospital because of me… because I caused this…" I motioned to him.

"You didn't cause anything, Sonny. You didn't. I couldn't handle it so _I _decided to drink. You are not to blame" He said sternly. "I'm fine now and they told me that _you _called because you found me. I didn't know that you'd still be here even though we broke up"

"We broke up but that doesn't mean I don't consider you as a very important person slash best guy friend in my life, James. I still care about you and I always will"

"That's good to know" He gave me a smile "Just too clear things up; I didn't mean to kiss your sister at all. I didn't even have anything with your sister"

"And you shouldn't have found out about Chad and I the way you did. It was mean and harsh and I shouldn't have walked out like that"

"I'm proud of you though. You told your sister off" We both laughed "Sonny," He carefully leaned more in the bed and moved the IV pole so it wouldn't get tangled with the oxygen tube. He swung his leg over the bed and coughed slightly. I feel so bad. "All I _ever_ wanted… was for you to be happy. It might not be with… _me_ but as long as you have a smile on your face and like where you're at, I'm perfectly fine. I still consider you as my best girl friend slash very, very, important person in my life no matter what" I beamed a smile as he lifted his hands and my damp cheeks. "So stop crying, _okay_?" He asked. I laughed happily and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah" I imitated him. He chuckled as I hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me back. I pulled back a little and handed him the bear. He shook his head and pushed my hand back to me.

"Keep it, he's yours"

"Thanks" I said lowly

"I'm gonna call the nurse and see what kind of shitty food they have here" He carefully swung his legs on the bed and laid his head back on the pillow.

"I'm sure a hot nurse would love feeding you mashed potatoes and water" I teased

"Yeah, maybe then my hospital fantasies will come true" I snickered on my way to the door "I'll see you later, Monroe"

"I'll see you later, Conroy" I grinned as I opened the door. I took a deep breath before striding toward the waiting room to see Chad sitting there with his thumbs jabbing at the keys on his phone. He stood up when he saw me and raised his brows.

"So? Is he okay? What did they say?"

"They said that he's going to be fine and they're keeping an eye on him for a few nights"

"Was he awake?"

"Mhm"

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, he and I are fine. We're gonna stay friends"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, I mean he's in my life and I'm in his. We're friends" He slung his arm around my shoulder and sighed

"Well, at least you got one person that's on your side"

"Two people… you _and _him"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review. Long reviews please… Did you like? I hope you loved it actually. You know how this works. 20 reviews= faster update. Um so yeah, please tell me your thoughts. I'm sorry for the long wait. It was a holiday weekend and my house was swarmed with family. So yeah… review. Chapter 16 coming soon…**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**All I have to say is: Thanks for the reviews! Important A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Is it normal to be flying to New York to tell parents that you aren't getting married? Is it normal to tell them with the girl you've been creeping with beside you? Probably not. I leaned back in the taxi as we drove through Central Park. I was amazed at how beautiful New York was. Although it's a lot of concrete, it's better than how movies depict it. The lights were hypnotizing. God, I feel like a tourist. Chad told me we were staying at the Plaza since they owed him a favor.

We're only staying for a week and in that week after telling his parents, I'll be sightseeing. He doesn't have to but I'm going to gladly do it. I really want to see Times Square and all the major sights in New York. Chad was stabbing away at his the keyboard on his phone while I stared out the window in a daze. Of all the places I've been in my life... New York is a first with anybody. That anybody being Chad.

"You're falling in love with the city" He said, making me look at him.

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are" He smiled "You should see it when it snows. You've seen snow before... right?"

"Not in New York?" I tried. He shook his head and smirked

"I guess we'll be coming back for Christmas" He brought his attention back to his phone.

I feel so kiddish because I never seen New York during the winter. I bet it's really pretty. We pulled up in front of The Plaza Hotel and slowed to a stop. A doorman came up to the taxi and opened the door. Chad got out on the other side while I thanked the man. The bellhop grabbed out bags out of the trunk before leading us both inside.

_Whoa_...

The Plaza is the most beautiful hotel I have ever seen. It's filled with marble and gold while people walked around in garments that looked fabulous and expensive. Chad checked into the hotel while I gawked. We stayed on the twenty second floor. When I tell you the room- suite, sorry- was huge. It was fucking huge. It had a huge view of central park across the street. There was a large, elegant four post bed with cream colored sheets that matched the walls when you went through the next door. It was a suite. A very nice suite.

"Damn, it must've been one big favor" I pushed my small suitcase in the room and kicked off my shoes. He pushed his luggage in the room also before I heard him exhale and drop something else on the floor

"Hey, guess what?"

"Hm?" I asked, leaning in the door way of the room. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor. When I tell you that Chad is sculpted to perfection, I'm not lying. It's like he has the body of… _perfection._

"My parents only live a block away from here"

"Isn't that special"

"Yeah, I know it's not the greatest" He opened up his suitcase while I walked around him and plopped on the bed. I crossed my legs and watched him take a regular shirt out his bag. "But since we left extremely late this evening and its night time here, we can meet them for breakfast tomorrow"

"Okay, are we meeting them there or going to the place to eat first?"

"Whatever you want to do" He said. I leaned on my hand and stared at his back when he was putting the shirt on. If I call my parents, would they pick up? Most likely not. "What are you thinking about?"

"My parents"

"What's wrong?"

"No one in that house has spoken to me. Even when I made attempts they didn't respond" On the other side, James was home and healthy.

"They're going to come around, Sonny. Just give them time"

"Yeah" I'll be sure to let them say something to me. He peered at me for a couple of seconds before making his way onto the bed. I looked at him and smirked. "What are you thinking about?"

"You" He murmured.

He closed his eyes, pressing his lips to my temple and cupping my cheek. I pecked his lips playfully before feeling him move his hand down my shoulder and to my waist. I kissed him much harder and managed to find my way on top of him. He pulled my shirt over my head- throwing it in any direction. I could already feel that familiar ache between my legs and the twisting need in my stomach.

"You brought them?"

"In my bag" He got out.

I climbed off of him and leaned over the edge of the bed. I unzipped ever opening until I found the black foil package. As I was leaning back on the bed he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I rose up on my knees and held his shirt in a grip. I breathed out heavily when his hands gripped at my waist roughly and flipped us over. Our lips crashed together from wanting each other so badly and my hand grasped the nape of his neck. His hand trailed down my thigh and hitched my leg over his hip. It's my personal opinion that Chad is the best person when it comes to sex. There's something about him that's... different when it comes to this. I moaned as his pelvis rubbed against mine. I got my hands down to the bottom of his shirt and pushed it over his head. I tossed it beside us and ran my hands down his abs and stopped at his pants.

It wasn't long until we were both naked and almost every inch of my body was touched by his mouth. I gently wrapped my hands around his member and stroked him as he laid on top of me and brushed the side of my face with his thumb. I giggled slightly as he moved his hand to the middle of my stomach and tickled me. He then trailed it down, nudging my legs wider with his hands. I gasped loudly when he thrusted two fingers into me, breathing heavily into his mouth. He pumped his fingers tortuously slow, keeping his eyes on me the entire time. Damn, his eyes are really blue.

"Oh…" I moaned out after my chest heaved. He started up a pace with his fingers while my hips squirmed to create more friction. My body was on fire just by him doing this. My eyes fluttered closed at the same time my walls started to flutter. My back arched off the bed a little and my hand wrapped around his wrist "O-Oh… fuck…" I managed to get out during my first orgasm. I kissed him passionately, feeling him withdraw his fingers. He pulled back slightly and looked around for something. Did I drop the black square? Most likely. I sat up to help him find it, looking underneath pillows and smoothing out the tangled sheets. He found it before I did and tore the package open with his teeth.

He rolled the rubber onto his hard member and stroked himself to comfort. I pecked his lips shortly before feeling his arm come around my back and pulling me up, turning me so I was on my hands and knees. His hand rested on my hip as he ran the head of his length in between my slick folds. I whimpered at being teased and heard him chuckle.

"Can't take it?"

"Chad…" I breathed out. I heard him chuckle again and felt him lean down until his mouth was near my ear.

"Say please" He cooed. I groaned and shook my head.

"If you're going to fuck me then _please _do it" I spat out.

He leaned back up and thrusted into my core from behind. I moaned loudly and dropped my head, my hair framing both sides of my face. I've only been in this position twice and both times never gotten me off so we'll see how this goes. He gripped my hips tightly as he thrusted into me. I told you that Chad is good- _no_; great- so I immediately felt that blissful tingle in my legs. My tongue trailed over my lips shortly after he thrusted into me again. I felt _him; _all of him inside me. The passion that took over me was his length deep inside me. My hands curled in the sheets underneath me and my bottom lip found its way between my teeth.

"Fuck…" I drawled out, squeezing my eyes shut. The sound of his breath and mine filled the room along with skin hitting each other. I questioned if the people in the room next door can hear us but shrugged it off mentally. I moaned softly from pleasure, giving the room another sound. They probably can't. A light sheen of sweat rose on my body and my grip on the sheets tightened. Being taken from behind seemed better, more primitive and it definitely gave him more control over what he was doing to me. It was amazing. It stunned me that I felt this way every time I was with him. His calloused but soft hands squeezed my ass tightly, drawing a hiss from my mouth.

"Shit, Sonny…" He grunted out. My hips guided his movements and my movements matched his thrusts. It wasn't until his arm wrapped around my front and pulled me up so I was only on my knees. He slowed his thrusts inside me and pushed my hair off my shoulder with his free hand, peppering my neck with kisses that lasted forever. I rested my head back on his shoulder and brought my hand up to his hair. I fisted the hair on the nape of his neck as I felt nothing but pure love from this.

My back was pressed against his firm chest. Our bodies moved as one as we rocked together. The knot in my stomach formed tightly, my fist becoming tighter as well. It was explosions of everything that felt good in my body. His heavy pants in my ear only turned me on farther and made me much wetter if it was possible. My ass pressed into his lower abdomen when his hand slid down the middle of my torso, between my legs and rubbed slow circles on my clit.

"Oh... fuck… Chad!" I damn near screamed out. My legs trembled and my eyes feel shut since it was filled with lust and bliss. His mouth remained on my neck as my climax made my back arch and my chest heave unevenly. Still, he continued thrusting into me which made it seem as if it was lasting for days. Cloud nine didn't even exist at this moment since I felt as if my climax took me higher than that. I heard him grunt in my ear before tensing up behind me. He came after I did and I assumed he came just as hard because his breathing sounded exactly like mine.

"Fuck" He muttered with an out of breath voice. My hand dropped from his head and my eyes fluttered open at the sight of the cream colored walls. My body was on fire and the rooming was burning. Holy shit, that was beyond amazing. I dropped on my hands when I calmed down and took a deep breath. My head was in a daze; a fuzzy, unexplainable daze. Chad pulled out of me carefully before I heard his footsteps pad off across the room and into the bathroom. I collapsed on my stomach, finding the start of the covers and pulling them over me.

He came back and reached down onto the floor to find his boxers. He slipped them up to his hips and climbed on the bed. My first hours of night in New York were spent being with him. That doesn't bother me one bit. I like it actually.

"Are you tired?" He stated in a husky voice in the back of my head. He wrapped his arm around my bare waist and pulled me back into his chest.

"Extremely"

"Good, I'm tired too…" Our fingers intertwined absentmindedly and his thumb ran across the back of mine.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Sonny, get up…" I said, shaking her soft shoulder that was exposed. She moaned sleepily and moved away from me. I was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue short sleeve shirt. My parents were meeting us at Norma's that was in a smaller hotel about three blocks away. They were meeting us at ten thirty and its nine fifty. Sonny had no intentions on waking up by the way she keeps shrugging me off. "Get up…" I chuckled picked her head up slightly put dropped it back down to the pillow.

"Why?" She groaned

"Breakfast is at ten thirty"

"What time is it now?"

"Ten o' clock" I lied. It wasn't a bad lie since it was close to ten. She picked her head up and furrowed her brows.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You… looked tired" She got out of bed and went over to her suitcase completely in the nude. "I like your ass" She laughed loudly and shook her head.

"I like your face" I grinned and leaned on the edge of the bed as she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a loose tank top. I think summer heat in New York is better that California. California heat makes you want to curl up in an air conditioned room. She went into the bathroom with clothes in her hand and closed the door.

"I just have to get my shoes" It's only ten past ten. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of black heels. I think that Sonny only wears heels because she likes them. That's the only reason. I strode over to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of sneakers that I easily slipped my feet into. When Sonny wore heels, she still wasn't as tall as me but she was close "Even though you woke me up earlier than you needed to" She then said.

"How did you know?" I smirked.

"There's a clock in the bathroom" She snickered and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. "So, where are we going?"

"Three blocks away. My parents are meeting us there" I told her. She nodded and headed toward the door with me behind her. I grabbed out key off the table by the door and dropped it in my pocket "You'll have really good food from the diner"

"You've eaten there?"

"With my parents a few times"

"Oh…" She opened the door and stepped out. She looked to the left as the people next door came out a few seconds after us. It was an elderly couple. The elder lady looked at us with a smile and then at Sonny.

"Good morning, Chad. Right?" She said before she stuttered awkwardly a few times.

"Uh… yeah…" I answered with a curious face. How did she know my name?

"We heard you last night" She simply stated.

"Oh my god…" Sonny's eyes grew before her face burned a dark red. I held back a laugh and placed my hand over my mouth.

"Well, um… it was… yeah…" I said, shaking my head and walking away to avoid anymore awkwardness. Sonny's face was as red as a tomato while we waited for the elevator to arrive. I laughed softly and dragged a hand down my face.

"I am mortified" She covered her face with both hands and groaned loudly.

"I can't even defend it" I laughed loudly and nodded "I can't help that you liked it"

"Don't even talk about it. Just- ugh…" She chuckled and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Well, in the words of Trey Songz, the neighbors know my name"

"Shut up!" She exclaimed with a smile. I kissed the back of her hand and shrugged

We walked the streets of Manhattan leisurely since Sonny just was in awe of almost everything. East is different from west. The clothing is different, the people are different. I skillfully crossed the street before the light was green and almost got hit but if I didn't go we were never going to cross the street. Sonny in New York is _way _better than Selena was. Selena just cared about shopping on 5th and finding the perfect fabrics for something she needed. Everything was about her. At the time, I didn't mind it and now that I'm with Sonny, just thinking about it irritates the hell out of me. I opened the door for her to go into Norma's. She slowed down and turned to me.

"How are you going to say this?"

"Hey, mom... dad I'm not marrying Selena. I'm in love with Sonny and it's as simple as that"

"Chad…" She shook her head.

"I don't know. I'll wing it when I get in there. Relax, my parents like you so it'll be easier"

"I doubt it" She grumbled and trailed behind me as I led us to the table my parents were sitting at. My mother smiled at me and waved while my father saluted.

"Hey mom…" I leaned down to my mother and kissed her cheek. I let Sonny slid in the booth before I did. She gave a small smile and lowered her eyes.

"Mrs. Monroe called me" My mother announced. Her eyes snapped up and narrowed.

"My _mother _called you. I'm sorry- she told you? When?"

"Two days ago. She ranted for about an hour about how you two messed everything up in Selena's life" Sonny slumped in the chair and rolled her eyes. They still haven't realized that Sonny isn't all bad yet. "Chad, do you have anything to say to us?"

"I'm not marrying Selena. I can't because the whole marriage would be based off of lies and I wouldn't be happy" I stated, the busboy placed four waters on our table and walked away.

"Well…" She turned to my father. He sighed heavily and took out his wallet. He released at twenty dollar bill with a smirk and handed it over to my mother. "Your father and I made a bet and since you're not marrying Selena, I won" Sonny grinned lightly and sat up properly

"How did you know?" I asked. My mother has a motherly instinct.

"I figured it out at the engagement party. She was in the rose garden and I can tell by the way you two looked at each other" She sighed.

"In all honesty, we're very disappointed in you two" My father inserted "You got intimate with each other before ending relationships and caused the other to get hurt" I feel like a little kid getting scolded for putting my hand in the candy jar.

_You were in Sonny's candy jar._

Shut up.

"I know, dad. We hurt the people we were with but I couldn't be with someone I wasn't happy with. I have more things in common with Sonny more than I so Selena"

"What's your story, Sonny? How did you realize that you wanted him and not James?" she cleared her throat and shrugged

"It was just a natural attraction to him" She started "Like it was just there"

"Obviously they aren't going to gush over each other while they sitting here so we'll take one on one later on today" My mother said before the waiter came back to take our orders. Five minutes later, we were sitting with just water in front of us to keep us busy until our food came "Have you spoken to your sister?"

"No, not since a few days ago. My parents aren't happy with me and it's obvious that they don't want me in their presence because of how Selena's feeling" She explained "By any chance, what else did they tell you?"

"Besides the stuff about you and my son? No, nothing"

"Figures..." She snorted a soft laugh and shook her head. Selena is still pushing her sob story.

"What's wrong?" My father asked.

"My sister is pleading to everyone to make it seem like I'm the big bad wolf in this story. I'm not the only one in the wrong"

"Oh?"

"Selena kissed James..." I stated

"And many other boyfriends slash men that have been in my life" Sonny finished. "I'm the bad guy"

"Did Connie say anything about Selena kissing James to her?"

"No, Selena didn't even mention it to her. My mothers the type of woman that doesn't need to hear two sides of the story and that's really fu- screwed up so I'm not evening trying" Sonny simply stated

"Oh, you should come shopping with me so we can talk"

"Oh... I don't like shopping" She said nervously

"I'm going to Whole Foods so I can make dinner if you'd like to join and... help" My mother smiled at Sonny. Sonny nodded and smiled back. "I'll be sure to talk to Connie abo-"

"Oh, no Mrs. Cooper, you don't have to talk to my mother. It's fine"

"No, I insist"

"Bu-"

"Don't fight it..." I stopped Sonny "You aren't going to win and your mother does need to hear your side from someone else"

"Yeah but she's stubborn and I don't want any arguments to start because my mother can be a bitch at times so don't take anything she says to offense" Sonny warned. I was offended for Sonny when Connie slapped her. She didn't deserve it.

"No, I won't. I'm a big girl; I can handle myself _and _your mother. I never expected her to be like that because at the party she seemed so nice"

"My family… has different faces to themselves"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Why do you like my son?"

"What?" I furrowed by brows and pushed the shopping cart down the bread aisle of Whole Foods.

"What is it about Chad that attracts him to you? Looks, personality, humor, money"

"Definitely not the money" I answered "It's all of the first three. I'm always entertained and I'm never bored"

"Entertainment" She repeated "That's all?"

"No, I just feel that…" I burned a light red and shook my head "Never mind"

"You can tell me. I'm not going to tell him, I promise" She placed a stick of Italian bread into the cart and turned to me.

"I just feel that… I can tell him things and _not _be skeptical or embarrassed about it"

"Like what if you don't mind me prying? Maybe you'll let me in more than your sister did"

"I don't really want to talk about it" I grumbled. She nodded with an understanding and led me down the aisle to the produce section.

"What do you think of your sister? I want the honest truth because I don't like liars"

"My sister… I don't really like Selena all that much" I fucking hate her "Not just because she's my _sister_,it's her personality and her whole mentality on everything. Selena has this habit of thinking that she's better than everyone sometimes"

"Huh, why do you feel that way?"

"Because it's true" She grabbed a plastic bag and stopped in front of the basket full of red bell peppers "Selena is a princess" I retorted.

"Why did she kiss James?"

"Apparently, she wanted to see what I had and that was her motive. Don't get me wrong, what Chad and I did was inexcusable but it's the fact that Selena kissed him that set me off" She placed for peppers that she inspected in the cart and grabbed another bag to get onions

"Why?" She pushed her blondish hair behind her ear.

"It was like every guy I ever had in my life, Selena had taken away. It was either that or they just used me to get to her and I got annoyed after a while. There's one guy- James- that I knew she wouldn't be interested in but she did it and I realized that she never could have her own person. She always wanted multiple" She's selfish.

"I get it" She nodded and dropped the onion bag in the cart "Do you feel any type of guilt about what happened?"

"Yeah. There are times when I just can't stand to think about what I did but then I get over it for a while. It always come back when I think about my parents hating me"

"They don't hate you, Sonny"

"No, they do" I laughed "I'm a bitch according to my mother" I can be a bitch sometimes but I never thought my mother would call me one.

"I'm sure she was just mad"

Mad, my ass.

"Did you like Selena, Mrs. Cooper?"

"Hm, I didn't have a problem with her but I always thought she was a little high maintenance. She's a pretty girl but honestly I thought that she was going to drive him mad one day" I laughed softly and maneuvered the cart around a stand of oranges. "Let me just say this, Sonny…" She stopped and backed up to the point where we were standing next to each other "He left Selena for you so obviously there was something special in you. Don't take him for granted" It took me a while before I realized what she was actually saying.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I asked him around one in the morning while he was sitting at the suite's table with papers in front of him. He ran his hand through his hair and blew out a breath of air.<p>

"Daydreaming"

"What's the papers for?" I stood beside his chair and placed one hand on the arm of the seat.

"My father had a little trouble with the math on this stuff"

"His dyslexia?"

"Yeah, the math on all of this is wrong. I told him to just send it to accounting but it's a…"

"Pride thing" I finished. When I was in college I was like that. I didn't want any help to prove that I can do it on my own. "You want some help?"

"Nah, I got it" He declined. I picked up one of the papers on the table and read all the numbers on it "I got it…" He pulled the paper out of my hand softly and placed it back on the table

"I was just looking… gosh" I scoffed out. He chuckled deeply and picked up his pen. "What did your dad say to you about us… and Selena?"

"Well, he said that he was disappointed because cheating isn't what a real man does but then he said that he'd rather me find someone to be happy with rather than marry Selena and just be unsatisfied. Then he asked why I didn't just end it with Selena before cheating. My parents don't know we met at a club so I couldn't answer that. After, he told me that I should make sure this is what I want and apologize to Selena and your parents" He answered while writing on the paper.

"I doubt they'll take your apology"

"I doubt that too" He responded "It'll be fine. I give your parents two weeks tops"

"It'll take longer than that" He grabbed the bottom of my sleep shorts and pulled me down onto his lap.

"They'll get over it soon"

"You can't promise me anything"

"I wasn't going to"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review. Tell me what you think about it. This was certainly a filler. This chapter sucked major ass to me but I swear the next one will be more… eventful. This story has like… three or four more chapters and then it's finished. No sequel with this story for a reason of not wanting to write one. Yeah. Review please and thank you… 20 reviews=update fast. Chapter 17 coming soon…**

**Important- My new story. I'm introducing that next chapter. All I can tell you is Sonny is a virgin! Gasp! Extra important- Cali Bad sequel is being made! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! When I update at night I literally sleep with my phone. It's weird but I do so when I wake up I can see what you guys thought. Weird? ****More info about up and coming stories in bottom authors note. ****I had to skip a few months because this is like **_**the **_**chapter to me. Don't be mad. Yeah. Anyway… ENJOY!**

**Oh! I didn't realize how many reviews I had 300+! Thanks so much! I just realized and I apologize for not acknowledging! Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I hate Christmas shopping" Seth groaned as we made our way out of Macys with intentions of getting the girls Christmas gifts but came up with nothing. We walked through the mall- window shopping for anything that looked good. Christmas was in two days and work was overly hard because of all the Holiday orders. "She'll buy some really nice gift for me and whatever I get for her won't be as great"

"Well, do you have an idea of what you're going to get her?"

"No, I have no damn clue"

"How about clothes?"

"No…" He scoffed "Alice is a very fashionable person. Anything I buy her will be horrible like I said before"

"What the hell do you want then?" I laughed shortly "You're too picky"

"I should tweet about it"

"No, you'll catch hell for it. She'll see it and then be mad because you took suggestions from other people"

"I'm taking suggestions from you"

"Well, I'm not people. I'm your close friend, you asshole. I'm saying to really think about what you think she would want and search for it" He snorted an unconvincing laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you getting Sonny?" I strode over to the Auntie Ann pretzel booth and stood behind a young woman.

"I have no clue. I don't even know what she wants" I know what I want.

"Then we're both in a dilemma, huh?" He smirked "This is bullshit" The woman moved out of the way with her pretzel in hand. I stepped up to the cashier and told her I wanted an original pretzel. "What about a pair of white gold earrings?"

"Doesn't she have those?"

"She has studs and gold hoops but that's it… I think"

"So get her those. I mean, you can never really go wrong with jewelry"

"That is true but besides jewelry, what else should I get her? There's nothing I can think of besides that" I pulled a five dollar bill out of my pocket and paid the lady while she handed me the pretzel. I took my change and walked away with Seth. I bit into my pretzel while we walked into Helzberg. A grey haired man happily greeted him with the desire to help. I leaned on the counter and listened to him talk about a pair of earrings Seth had pointed to underneath the glass.

"They're the perfect pair of white gold that can say everything you want" He stated. I scanned my eyes over the opposite display case and took another bite.

"You think she'll like these…?" He turned to me. The man showed me a pair of white hoops that weren't that big but weren't that small either.

"You're asking me about earrings?" He pursed his lips and sighed. "Yeah, she should. They're… nice, I guess"'

"You guess…" He laughed "Are they bad o-or good?"

"You're freaking out"

"Because you aren't helping" He spat in a snicker. I turned around fully and tilted my head

"They're a good size and it's a really good karat for the… price" I trailed off, staring down into the display case at a silver diamond ring.

"Chad…" That's it. That one just caught my eye. That's _the _one.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"We're out of Jagermeister" I called into inventory as the empty club I worked at was getting a thorough cleaning and all the bartenders were here to do inventory. A shipment of liquor was coming in a few hours and we have to find out what we have to pay for.

Pause…

Selena and I haven't spoken in two months. We haven't been home at the same time and if she does see me there aren't any words spoken to me. She's still sulking and she's still playing my parents like a violin. A yes… my parents. My father is the only one speaking to me and that's partial. It's so little that I could plan how our conversation is going to go in my head before they even start. My mother has been treating me like she disowned me and it gets to me sometimes but Mrs. Cooper generally makes up for it when she calls for Chad. That's still not the point, my mother isn't speaking to me. She refuses to say anything to me and it's not neglecting… it's a treatment.

As for Christmas, I got my father a new Sirius radio for his Camaro. I got Selena a Christmas present also. It's a pair of high heels from Christian Louboutin. I had managed to buy her a pair of silvery pumps that went with almost every light colored dress she had and as for my mother. I brought her an Armani fitted black long sleeve dress that stopped above her knee. It was backless also. I'm sure she'll like it. I spent weeks looking for something she would like. As for my boyfriend, I got him a Rolex watch. A really nice Rolex watch.

Alright, I'm done…

"You… sneaky little bitch" Tawni laughed and jutted her hip out. Penelope stood next to her, shaking her head. "How can you not tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"You're spending Christmas with Chad. I found out through James" Penelope stated "Tell us"

"Tell you what?"

"What he's like…?" Tawni tried

"What d- _oh_" I chuckled deeply and shook my head "He's… great" I said before taking the notepad in my hand and moving down the bar to the left side.

"Great?" They followed me "How _great_? You haven't called anyone in a long time" Penelope spat out

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm furious" She giggled "I mean, I'm not mad at you for getting Chad because you totally deserve him but… you haven't told us anything"

"What do you want to know? He's a guy like all of yours. He watches sports, drinks beer, hangs out with the guys, has sex, makes jokes…"

"Has an amazing face and probably has an amazing body and well… forget about sex because you're fucking glowing but Sonny…" Tawni groaned and placed her hands on my shoulders "Come out with us tomorrow…"

"I can't" I said to her.

"Why not?"

"His parents are flying out tomorrow"

"He's holding you hostage" Penelope said in a sing song voice "He's being selfish and isn't sharing."

"Pen, he's not holding me hostage" I retorted

"Yes, he is. I find time to take out even though I'm married"

"Alright, fine… where are we going?"

"Lunch, nails, hair"

"Fine" I breathed out "I'll go since my nails need to get done anyway"

"Great, now onto another topic. How are things going with your sister? The holiday is getting closer, has things eased up?"

"No… she still isn't talking to me" I answered "We need more Jose Cuervo" I said aloud and wrote it down on my paper. "I brought her a Christmas present though"

"Why? She's being a bitch to you" Tawni scoffed

"She's still my sister"

"I don't get you. You hate her but still seem to be nice to her. You're confusing"

"No, I'm not. I can't stand her but she's still family"

"I wouldn't have gotten her shit" Tawni grumbled and shook her head "Is she still down?"

"Yep" I breathed out and scanned my eyes along the shelves. There was no more Kahlua.

"What about your parents?" Penelope corrected

"I got them something also"

"No, I meant are they talking to you?"

"My father is a little bit but my mother is giving me the silent treatment" I explained

"Hm…" They both hummed "Are Chad's parents okay with it?"

"Yeah, I mean… they said they were upset but they'd rather happiness over misery" I shrugged

"That's good…"

"Mhm"

"And James?"

"Still friends" I answered

"Chad doesn't mind?"

"No, he has no choice. I'm going to be friends with James either way. He's okay with it though"

"And how does James feel about what happened?" I chuckled at my thoughts and gave a grin. James got his hot nurse fantasy. Well, not _in _the hospital but after a month and getting to know the girl… he got his fantasy.

"He's fine…"

"Why the grin?" Penelope quirked a brow "He found someone?" I nodded "Who?"

"Is she pretty?" Tawni questioned

"She's very pretty. Her name's Carmen"

"Oh? How'd you meet her?"

"I didn't. I assume she's pretty. James doesn't have bad taste"

"And how do you know?"

"He dated me" I scoffed out and rolled my eyes

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Hello…" Sonny said as she walked into the house smelling like Lysol, Pine-Sol, Bleach and every other cleaning fluid the staff used to clean the club. The smell was strong as hell and after three hours they let everyone out because they were finished, she told me. I could see it on her face that she wanted to shower badly.

"Hey, Sonny…" Seth said, stuffing his face with a slice a pizza from the box on the kitchen counter. "Damn… you were cleaning?" He scrunched up his nose

"No, the cleaning staff at the club was cleaning" She laughed "I'm gonna go take a shower…" She padded back to the room; I heard the door close softly.

"Where'd you hide it?"

"In one of my suitcases in the closet" I answered. He nodded and hummed

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Positive" The shower just turned on.

"Have you thought it through?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Seth. Damn" He snorted a laugh and leaned back in the stool. "Are you going to your parents for Christmas or are you going to Oregon with Alice?"

"Well, Alice's parents are coming here this time. They're staying in the guest bedroom at her house"

"Oh, you get no play" I teased. He flipped me off before shaking his head "But her parents like you so it's not a big deal. They think you're perfect for their daughter"

"What can I say? I'm amazing"

"_Right_" I laughed sarcastically as the house phone rang. I leaned on the counter and picked it up without looking at the number "Hello?"

"Hi…" A soft voice came out from over the phone "I'm glad you're home. I was coming over to get the rest of my things…"

"Selena?"

"Yeah, I'll be there i-in… fifteen minutes. I have your belongings also" She stated

"Alright, I'll be here"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver.

"Is that my cue to leave? I think it is" Seth said, pushing back the chair and starting to stand up.

"No, you're staying in case a fight breaks out"

"Wh- no. I don't want to stay and watch those to girls fight"

"I doubt they'll even say anything to each other. They aren't speaking"

"That doesn't mean they won't fight" He exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders and ran my fingers through my hair. Sonny and Selena need to talk. I swear it's breaking Sonny apart to not communicate with her family and no matter how hard she tries, Selena will never give in. She holds her head to high to hear another part of a story. Especially if it's Sonny's story.

"They aren't"

"There's going to be tears and I hate when girls cry. I become even more obnoxious than I already am so I should go" I grinned and shook my head.

"You're going to endure this with me. When you broke your leg three years ago, I helped you with everything. So you're going to stay and help _me _out"

"I fucking hate you"

"I know" I raised my brows. I heard the shower cut off before hearing the bathroom door in the room open up. "Sonny!" I called out

"What?" She said back.

"You're sisters coming!" There was a very long pause until she came out in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top with her hair in a very messy, wet bun

"T-Today?"

"Mhm"

"Now?"

"Yeah, in like ten minutes"

"W-Why?"

"She wants the rest of her stuff and she's just now bringing my stuff back" She blinked a few times before pursing her lips and sliding over to the fridge "You look nervous"

"Nervous? No… not nervous" She chuckled "I'm… I don't know what I am. It's nothing to me right now" Sonny pulled out a beer and went into the drawer to get an opener. She opened the bottle and took a large swig.

"You're drinking beer in the middle of the day"

"You drink scotch in the middle of the day" She retorted

"I'm twenty seven"

"I'm twenty three. What's your point?" She brought the bottle up to her lips and leaned on the counter. "She's not talking to me and I'll prove it to you"

Fifteen minutes later, I was listening to the key in the door turn and watched the front door open. Selena walked in with a box of clothes and my other belongings that I left at her house and a duffle bag over her shoulder. Sonny rested her elbows on the counter and her chin on her hands while Selena slowly made her way towards us while making eye contact with Sonny. Selena clenched her jaw a bit before looking at me and placing the box on the counter. The tension in this room can be cut with a butter knife. Then there's Seth whose watching all of this wide eyed like a little kid.

"I'll be out in a little. I just have to get my things" Selena said, turning around and heading towards the back.

"So, you're going to stare me down and _not _say something?" Sonny started. Selena just kept walking and shook her head. "Told you"

"You two should really fix that. Bottled up feelings between women is bad. We had this girl come into the precinct the other day because she held a grudge from her sister and she filed for assault" Seth pointed out.

"Selena's not a fighter" Sonny responded, sliding out the stool and started towards the back behind her sister.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"It's been months since you've spoken to me, Selena. I apologized to you about ten times and you still haven't responded" She just ignored me and took clothes off the hanger in the closet. She dropped them in the duffle bag without a word and shot a look at me "There's only a certain amount of times I can say it before I give up. The sad part is… I _still _didn't get an apology for anything that you did" She picked up two pairs of shoes and threw them in the bag "Selena, say something" I demanded

"What the fuck do you want me to say, Sonny? You slept with my fiancé and stole him from me. Did you think I was really going to forgive you?"

"Did you think I forgave you for kissing James? No, I didn't. I just apologized. You could apologize" I tried.

"But I won't. _Ever_. I don't think you deserve one"

"Why not?"

"You… you slept with him, Sonny. You and Chad had sex with each other like nothing was wrong"

"Selena… you didn't think that Chad and I didn't feel bad about what we were doing?"

"No, I don't. You both liked it enough to break up with James and me so two you didn't feel bad" She snarled at me loudly.

"I felt like shit"

"Bullshit, Sonny. You have no feelings for anyone. You never did"

"I do, Selena. I had feelings for everyone. Truthfully, I've given up a lot for you because I cared. You never gave anything up for me. Ever"

"I have"

"When? Name one time?" She stayed silent for a few minutes, dropping a purse into the duffle bag and pushing her hair behind her ears "You can't, can you?" I scoffed "My entire life was based off of yours, Selena"

"No, it wasn't"

"Yes, it was. I couldn't go places if you had something on the same day. I waited weeks for things that I needed because you needed something and mom and dad catered to you first because you were the youngest. So don't tell me that I didn't care about you. If I didn't care about you I'd be… smiling in your face victoriously or some shit like that"

"I've given up a lot for you. Do you know what it's like waking up in the middle of the night when you're thirteen to find at least seven cops in your house and mom crying hysterically because no one can find you? Do you know what it's like to think that you were dead for weeks at a time? No, you don't. It's a fucked up feeling not having your sister around. I missed dates with boyfriends, pep rally… things that meant something to me"

"I know I messed up… a lot, Selena… I do. You want to know what I missed for you? Prom, my senior trip, piano recitals, homecoming, if I was lucky to even get a date- I missed a few of them. I had a chance to study abroad for a year but I couldn't go because you needed support during your last year of high school"

"You put this family through hell"

"You put me through hell" I spat

"You made my life hell. I can't apologize to you. The only way you'll get my apology is if you leave him"

"What?" I breathed out "L-Leave him?"

"Leave Chad, that way no one has him"

"Selena…"

"That's the only way it's going to happen. Have your sister in your life or him who's not even guaranteed to be there for the rest of your life" How do I know she's even going to forgive me? It's not a beneficial choice for anyone.

"No"

"_No_?" She repeated

"No… I won't"

"Fine…" She grabbed another pair of shoes and tossed them in the bag before moving over to some dresses.

"What is your problem?"

"You fucking stole my fiancé!" She screamed at me suddenly "You stole the one guy I loved with everything I had and tore it all apart! You want me to apologize for kissing James! No! You must be out of your mind…" She said calmly on the last part

"I didn't steal him"

"No, you lied in bed with him and moaned out his name. I'm your sister, Sonny. You're not supposed to do stuff like that"

"So, do you felt what I felt all those years? Not being wanted or not being loved? Feeling shitty all the time?"

"No, I'm loved. I'm not hated by my parents"

"You know what? Do what you feel is right, Selena. I can't even deal with you anymore"

"Whatever, Sonny"

"Again, I am terribly sorry for what I did. I am. I hope you see that" I turned around and walked out of the bedroom.

I went back into the kitchen and slumped in the last stool while Chad and Seth just looked on. Ten minutes later, Selena came out of the back and held her keys in her hand. She twisted the key ring slightly before dropping his condo key on the counter and sauntering towards the door. She slammed it shut on her way out.

"How'd it go?" Seth tapped my shoulder. I dropped my forehead on the cold granite counter and groaned loudly.

"Nothing is ever going to change. She's going to hate me forever and my parents are going to disown me" I said loudly "I feel horrible"

"If it's any consolation, there's more room in the closet" Chad said. I picked up my head and glared at him. He smirked and shook his head "I was kidding…"

"It's been… two months since anything good has happened within my family. I need to go over there" I hopped up and started into the bedroom. I pulled out one of the drawers of the dresser and found a pair of jeans.

"Why? You're only going to get upset" Seth called out. I stumbled into the closet and slipped on a pair of sneakers that I usually where to work. I practically ran out of the closet, grabbed my phone and fell onto the floor. "There's something wrong with you…" Seth taunted

"How do you even know your parents are home?" Chad asked

"They should be" I said, kissing Chad's cheek and taking his car keys out of his back pocket. "We all need to have an intervention"

"Have fun"

"Yeah, yeah" I waved him off and ran out the door. I speed over to my house and slowed to a stop at the end of the driveway. I unlocked my front door and quickly walked through the house. "Mom… dad!" I said aloud "We need to talk!" I got no answer. The house was decorated with Christmas décor and the presents were already starting under the tree. I'll bring mines over tomorrow on Christmas Eve. "Mom…"

"What are you doing here?" My mother came down the steps in her robe, tying the knot.

"I _really _need to talk to you and dad"

"Not right now, Sonny. We're really busy and you shouldn't be here" I sized her up before taking a step back.

"Why can't we just talk about what happened? I know I messed up but we really, _really _should talk. It's only fair to hear both sides and even though what I did was… terrible… we have to discuss the past because now that you shut me out of your lives it's just a matter of time before you lock me out of the house so pl-"

"Sonny… you aren't wanted here" I took a step back and blinked repeatedly as I tried to understood but it was very simple. I was unwanted in this house. Period.

"M-Mom, just please… hear me out"

"No, I don't want you here and your sister doesn't want you here" I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"I am sorry for what I did. I am just li-"

"No!" She exclaimed "I don't want to listen. You've ruined this family, Sonny"

"It's not all my fault. Why don't you see that yet?" My eyes watered up at the thought. They still haven't forgiven me. They're protecting their favorite "I'm your daughter too. There are two sides to this story"

"You made the biggest mistake you can ever make. You cannot earn that love back"

"Why are you doing this? Is it to protect Selena? You can't protect Selena your entire life. She's a grown woman. She has to fend for herself sometimes"

"Why? So she can end up like you? You see where fending for yourself has gotten you. Selena can do better than that…" She threw her hands up out of frustration "You've ruined everything your sister had"

"I d-didn't ruin it"

"Just leave Sonny… you're only going to make it worse"

"I'm trying to patch things up before Christmas. We've always been together for Christmas…"

"Your best chance is to not come over. The whole family is going to be here and you'll just cause yourself a load of embarrassment and even more hate"

"Y-You…" I breathed out with a stream of tears coming down my eyes "Y-You _don't_ want me here for Christmas?"

"Save yourself the looks… and embarrassment, you know?" Her hand pushed an escaped lock of hair behind my ear. She doesn't want to be embarrassed by me. She doesn't want Selena to have to face that ridicule. She doesn't want to be known as the mother with two daughters that can't get along and hate each other. "I'm doing this for you, Sonny" No, she's not. I shook my head and swallowed the biggest lump in my throat.

"But…" I choked out before nodding my head. I was _practically_ being pushed out of this family "Yeah, okay…" I backed up towards the door and reached behind me for the doorknob "Merry Christmas…" I cleared my throat and wiped my face.

I fumbled with Chad's car keys in my hand and sat in his car, starting it up and driving down the extremely long drive way with silent tears. I'm not spending Christmas with my parents or my family. I mean, I'll be with Chad's but Chad isn't blood related. I know I messed up, I apologized and tried making things better countless times but nothing seems to be working. There's nothing more that I want right now than a smoke. I shook the thought out of my head and headed back to Chad's place. I refuse to smoke. I can't fall into it again. I won't. As I parked in his parking garage, I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed.

_Well done, Sonny. Your family hates you._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Shouldn't you get back to Alice?"

"Shouldn't you call your girlfriend?" Seth retorted at me and watched Troy Polamalu, Sonny's favorite NFL star; tackle Ryan Grant of the Packers. It's not first down yet. It's third down and five to go. "What are you going to do about her family situation anyway?"

"I don't know. I'll find out what's going on with it when she gets back. My parents are flying in tomorrow morning though"

"I consider her family as baggage, man" He bit into a pretzel and looked at me. I chuckled in his face and shook my head.

"That's because you're a dick"

"I'm just saying. Some girls have ex boyfriend baggage, some have emotional baggage… Sonny has family baggage"

"I don't consider family baggage. Families are different and hers is different than mine. They aren't as understanding" I explained

"It's just my opinion. I mean, if you cheated on Sonny with Selena I wouldn't approve but Sonny is extremely attractive so I approve" I laughed heartily, bringing the beer bottle up to my lips.

"I don't need your approval and you're still a dick" I turned my head when I heard the door close. She dropped the keys on the door side table silently and walked right into the kitchen. I could see the tear stains on her face and the hurt that just happened but I don't exactly know what her mother said. I patted Seth's shoulder with the back of my hand and leaned forward "Seth, go home"

"The game isn-" I gestured to Sonny behind me. She walked into the back without a word or look "I'll see you later" He got up and walked out the door. I made my way to the back of my condo where my room was and saw Sonny drop her head on the pillow underneath the covers. I sat in front of her on the bed and placed my hand on her side.

"What happened? Did it go okay?"

"Nope" Her voice was raspy.

"Did your mom say anything about you…us… Selena or two days from now?"

"No, she said I made the biggest mistake ever. She said that I ruined my family and to save myself the embarrassment, I shouldn't even go over there for Christmas" They don't want her there for Christmas? How cruel could that be? She's family. That's their daughter.

"They- She doesn't want you there during Christmas?"

"No"

"That can't be what she said? Maybe you heard it wrong" She just shook her head and opened her eyes to look at me. How can her mother do that? They can't be that petty towards her.

"Don't get worked up about it, alright?" She raised her hand and smoothed her thumb over my eyebrow

"Sonny…" I started to protest but she just waved it off

"It's fine and it's probably… for the best, you know? My judgmental family is the last thing I need" Sonny tilted her head and curved her lips slightly "I'd rather spend Christmas here… with you" She then said softly. I smiled a bit; they still can't treat her this bad. It's been months. I know she's hurting on the inside. Sonny's not the type to show it. She likes proving how strong she can be.

"Whatever makes you happy" It's not enough for me though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Long! Review! Yes! Did I fulfill your withdrawals! Say yes! Please tell me what you thought about it. I'd love to hear it. So um… yeah… you know how this works 20 reviews= fast update. Review please and thank you… Chapter 18 coming soon…**

**Okay so…**

**New Story: SWAC: Chad and Sonny: **

**Neighbors: **The purity of a little sister. She has an older brother who moved back home from college and a boyfriend back in Wisconsin. She's only sixteen and the blonde? Well, he's only 21. Age is nothing but a number, isn't it? That's not what officer Monroe thinks

**Official: **Sonny Monroe is the best daughter you can have. She listens, does what she's told, and never disobeys. Why? Her father is a police officer who has no problem with disciplining. He loves his little girl, his wife and his older son. Wisconsin wasn't enough but California was. Sonny leaves Michael behind and enters the sunny state of Cali. She's only sixteen, what kind of trouble can she get herself in? That "trouble" is twenty one years old. He's her neighbor.

**Cali Bad: **It's just a continuation that I'm writing up to the point where Sophia was born and how their careers got started. It'll have a few problems but nothing overly drastic and long. My duration is about 30 chapters. Um… maybe I'll write about their lives with Sophia. I hadn't made up my mind yet


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for your reviews guys! I loved them. Um… yeah so there's two chapters after this one. That's all I really have to say. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Guess what?" Chad whispered into my ear when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I inhaled his scent in let my eyes drop close; he was always so comforting and warm. It made me melt like ice cream on the inside.

"What?" I muttered onto his collarbone and curled up in his arms

"It's Christmas morning"

"Yeah, it is..." I responded in a giggle. I heard him chuckle deeply as he used his fingers to trace my spine up and down. "Did Santa bring me any presents?"

"Hm... he might've but I think... you were on his naughty list this year" He said

"I thought I was nice"

"Santa thinks otherwise. He thinks you were bad" I smiled to myself and placed a kiss on his skin.

"I was good in plenty of ways" He snorted a laugh and buried his nose in my hair "I'm sorry I didn't get you a lot. I really didn't know what you wanted"

"You didn't have to get me anything truthfully"

"I'm too lazy to look under the tree right now"

"Well then you can make something to eat while I look under the tree. Then we can head over to my parents hotel"

A small part in me wanted to say 'Then we go to my parents' but they don't want me over there. I bit my tongue and stroked his bicep. Their presents are sitting by the door, wrapped because I was supposed to take it to them but I'm not going. They probably told the rest of the family how heartbroken Selena is and how much of a bitch I was so me going over there would be like the walk of shame. As bad as I wanted to go over there, I won't. I'm done trying with all of them.

"That sounds good..."

I tilted my head up and kissed his lips. He used one hand to cup my face and the other to slide down to the underside of my knee. I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave it to him, curling my fingers around his arm when he pulled me up so I was straddling him. He rested his hands on the curve of my waist and kept them there. We kissed slowly, stealing pauses and occasionally biting on each other's bottom lips. He looked at me with gentle blue eyes, running his thumb along my bottom lip. I watched him with a soft smile, pecking his lips shortly and pulling back.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Waffles"

"From scratch?"

"Yes, please" He kissed me once more before I got up.

I slid on his overly large wife beater that he had on yesterday and headed toward the kitchen. My family would've been eating a large feast of a breakfast that the cooks would've made right now and then would've opened their presents. I smiled just at the thought but it faded soon after. It's fine. I'm with the guy I love and his family for Christmas. I'm happy. He's all I need right now. After cooking in the waffle iron, slicing strawberries and bananas and drenching his waffles in syrup like he does, I went into the bedroom with a plate for Chad. He was leaning against the headboard, shirtless with his hands behind his head. I smirked with a laugh

"Is that supposed to be your sexy pose?" He smiled and shook his head

"No, I was thinking" He said. I crawled on the bed carefully with the plate and sat pretzel style facing him. I handed him the plate and rested my hands in my lap.

"About what?"

"You"

"What about me?"

"You never eat breakfast unless I'm giving it to you" He cut the steaming hot waffle with the fork and lifted it to my mouth. I took it off the utensil and chewed slowly.

"That's because..." I swallowed the food "...it tastes better when you feed it to me" He laughed loudly and nodded

"It taste better when you cook it"

"That it does..." We agreed. He hummed after a few bites of his food, handing the plate to me and getting out of bed. "What's wrong?"

"I got something" He padded out the room in his sleep pants and came back with two glasses of what looked like creamy milk "You do like eggnog, right?"

"Of course" I took a glass from his hand and sipped it. It was smooth and cold and delicious. I closed my eyes and took another sip before licking away a milk or... eggnog mustache.

"Sonny..." I opened my eyes and saw Chad down on one knee with a small black velvet box in his hand. My heart stopped but my breathing grew deeper. He's... on his knee and there's a small box in his hand. I placed the plate on the nightstand and peered at him with knowing eyes.

Get yourself together, idiot!

"Chad..." I breathed out when he open up a box to reveal a ring that looked like it would weigh my hand down. I mean, it was huge.

"I know we haven't been together for... years and I know it's been a weird way of getting to know each other but I love you and there's no denying that. I really want to be with you. I love that you can be sitting here right now in my shirt with absolutely no makeup on and not give a damn about what I think because you know that you're amazing just like I know you are" I laughed softly and pushed my hair out of my face "Sonny Rae Monroe, my stunning girlfriend, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Sonny Cooper? Chad and Sonny Cooper? Chad Dylan Cooper's wife. I really do love him. He's... real and honest. His... spouse or significant other. I gave a smile and nodded, yes. "Yes?" I nodded again

"Chad..." I finally spoke. "I want to marry you but there's do much stuff going on in my family right now" His face dropped lightly "Selena and my mother hate me and I don't know if I'll be happy"

"Wha-?"

"Can we just wait? Wait until... everything smoothes out and is seemingly okay? I'm not saying no. Let's just..." I gave a small smile "...call it a promise ring. As in, I'm promised to you" I chewed on the corner of my lip, waiting for his reaction. He smile and took the ring out of the box. He dropped it on the bed and took my left hand, sliding the diamond ring on the proper finger. I leaned forward, cupping his face and kissing him. I guess he accepted it. It's not an engagement, it's a promise. I can't even tell Selena or my parents.

"My mother is going to kill me"

"Why?"

"I didn't tell her" I laughed happily and kissed him again.

"Well, this makes my gift look like shit" I said, jumping off the bed and running into the living room. I kneeled underneath the tree and took out one of the boxes. I brought it back to him and watched him furrow his brows. He tore open the gold wrapping paper and his eyes grew.

"You bought me... a Rolex"

"Tell me you like it" I prayed he did. It was a platinum band that had a white gold face. It's not a flashy Rolex. It's a elegant, sleek, manly one that took me forever to buy.

"I love it" He took it out the box and slid it on his wrist, clasping it closed

"It looks better on you than in the box"

"Thank you" He rose to his feet and pecked my lips. I smiled and shrugged. I was lifted off my feet and into his arms bridal style. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's a little too early to be doing this, isn't it?"

"You can never have too much practice" He strode into the living room and sat down with me on the couch "I don't mind it"

"Oh, you don't? Fine then, you can carry me everywhere"

"I have no problem with it" He laughed and buried his face in the crook of my neck "I'll be happy to"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>ANTHONY POV<p>

"Thanks, sweetheart" I kissed my wife's cheek and thanked her for the brand new fifty inch plasma TV. I looked around and saw our family sharing smiles and laughs. I like when we all come together. Despite what we go through we always come together. But there was someone missing. I scanned the room and frowned slightly.

"Where's Sonny?" I turned to Connie. She looked at me through her glass of eggnog and cleared her throat.

"Uh... She came by two days ago saying she didn't want to come" I furrowed my brows "She's too embarrassed"

"Oh, did she at least call?"

"No" She answered "Anthony, she's with Chad. I'm sure she's fine"

"Yeah..." I rose to my feet and headed out of the grand room and into the kitchen. I took the house phone and dialed her number. It rang and rang but no one picked up. It wasn't until the doorbell rang when I grew mad. Sonny doesn't want to be with her family. I don't care what she did and with whom. I want my baby here. I opened the front door to see her standing there with three wrapped boxes in her hand. There was a car running behind her, assuming it Chad.

"Merry Christmas, dad" She smiled and extended her arms out. I could see right through her smile and her eyes. She was holding back the tears. "I know I'm not supposed to be here but I wanted to-"

"Why aren't you supposed to be here?"

"You know… there's a few problems and- just take your presents, please" She insisted. I listened to her voice shake.

"Sonny…"

"Mom... said that I shouldn't come to save... myself the looks but I wanted to bring your presents before anything else" I took the boxes out of her hand carefully. Connie just told me it was Sonny's choice not to come. She's lying and constantly making Sonny feel like crap. I clenched my jaw and moved out of the doorway.

"Come in, Sonny"

"I can't... I'm on my way to see his parents"

"Sonny, come in for a moment" We're about to settle this right now. We walked into the grand room, enduring the eyes and murmurs. She hesitantly stood next to me "Look whose here" I announced happily "It's our daughter, Sonny. Remember we have two kids, Connie? Our older daughter brought presents for us" I dropped the boxes on the table in front of me and folded my arms "Can I speak with you for a moment?" I then said harshly. I led them both in the direction I wanted to go. I opened the study door and waited for the two women to walk through it before closing it.

"Dad, I should go. He's waiting in the car"

"Yeah, Chad's waiting in the car" Connie repeated. I shook my head and dropped my hands "She has to _go _to him"

"Connie, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with your daughter?"

"You're whats wrong with her" I exclaimed "I will not have her pushed out of this family because you're upset. Chad left Selena not you. Chad is with Sonny and you shouldn't hold any grief towards her"

"Did you not see how heartbroken Selena was?"

"Do you see how uninvolved Sonny is with this family? God, Connie, she's our daug-"

"That doesn't mean that she c-"

"Shut the fuck up because I'm not done speaking. I listened to you two go back and forth and stayed out of it but I'm done with it" I growled. Sonny flinched slightly at my harsh tone at her mother. "You will not continue treating Sonny like she is not your daughter. She made a mistake, she owned up to it. That's that. Don't make her feel left out of anything. Don't you ever tell her that she shouldn't come back to this house because I pay the mortgage not you, not Selena and not any other person in this house. You're playing favorites and it's not fair to Sonny. Do not defend Selena anymore. She's a woman who can speak for herself. You will not break this family apart because you're upset. She's my daughter and I want her here. I don't give a damn what you think about her. If you have a problem with her than you take it up with me and not out on her. That's the last fucking word I want to hear about it" I scolded my wife and she knew what it was. I'm not to be messed with when it comes to the happiness of my child.

"Thanks, dad" Sonny said lowly

"And if you ever pull the shit you did to this family again, I won't defend you" I told her. She nodded and gave a small smile "Now, Merry Christmas. Thank you for the present. Yours from me is underneath the tree" I breathed out

"Sonny, let me speak to your father alone" Connie motioned to the door. Sonny left the room silently; closing the door behind her "I have half a mind to slap you"

"And I have half a mind to yell at you for being so idiotic but I won't" I spat "Do you not see what you're doing to her?"

"Did you not see what she did to Selena?"

"So what? It was months ago. I haven't seen Sonny's smile in two months. Selena will get over it. Yes, Selena was hurting but Sonny is distancing herself from us because she thinks we hate her. Do you hate her?" She just stared blankly at me and reached out for the gold door handle. "Connie, answer me" No answer. I turned her around by her waist and held her wrist.

"Let go of me"

"Answer me"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Who brought these? They're gorgeous" Selena gushed, holding up the pair of shoes I had bought for her. I pulled my hair off my shoulder, heading to the front door. "Sonny..." Selena announced. I slowed down and pushed my hands in my jeans pocket.

"Yeah"

"Are you leaving?" I pivoted on one foot and looked at her.

"Y-Yeah"

"Oh... Merry Christmas" Not even a thank you for the gift because I definitely put a card on the inside of the box.

"Merry Christmas..." I said back. Everyone's eyes were on me and her so they can see what happened next. Her eyes flowed down to my hands in my jeans pocket. She stopped and clenched her jaw, tossing the shoebox on the ground and slumping back in the chair "I thought you liked them"

Your ring you big dummy!

"Selena... I" She stood to her feet and strode to me. I folded my arms and quirked a brow

"You couldn't say no?"

"No, I couldn't have" I answered "It might be years until we get married. Who knows? I know it's not going to be before we patch we things up"

"Well then you're never going to marry him because I'm never going to forgive you" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Great, I hope you liked your gift. I spent hours trying to find it"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You can't buy me off"

"I wasn't trying to. It's Christmas and you're my sister. I still had to get you something. Just think about the fact that I considered you at least, Selena. Again, I'm sorry and Merry Christmas"

I left her standing here and opened the door to Chad's car. He turned his head to me and rested one hand on the wheel. I shrugged for my answer and he took it, driving around the fountain and heading down the driveway.

"What did your parents say when you went in?"

"My father defended me" I answered quietly "He told my mother off in private with me standing next to him"

"He told her off…"

"Mhm"

"Wow, how'd she take it" He eased out onto the main road from the driveway

"I don't know. I left before there was a reaction"

"What about your sister?"

"The same attitude as always"

"Oh…"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

It's a little upsetting that Sonny didn't exactly say yes but made it a promise. I mean, I understand what she meant clearly but I was hoping for the ecstatic, almost crying, and filled with joy type of answer; not the answer she gave me. I respect it though. If I was in her position with my family and the feelings they push towards her, I would've said no just because I'd have to much stress on my back and I'd be worried about what my family thinks of me and wouldn't want to deal with a relationship. Family first; that's the way it should be. I respect her decision and I'll stick with it until she figures out what she wants to do and how her relationship with her mother and Selena plays out.

I glanced over at Sonny in the elevator of my parents' hotel. She was leaning on the wall opposite of me with her eyes somewhat low and her hands resting in front of her. I feel _really _bad about Sonny not being wanted in her own house during Christmas and I'm waiting for her to just break down in tears but she's not going to because that's how she is. She'll let her eyes water but she won't let them out unless it's something that she has no control of. I watched her face for any sign of emotion but there wasn't any. She was in her own thoughts.

"Why was it so easy for you to accept the fact that you didn't want Selena anymore?" She asked me. I quirked a brow and looked at the wall

"I looked at her and saw more of a materialistic person rather than a person who'll walk outside in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top"

"Chad…"

"You can't help who you fall for. I mean, I fell for your sister because of the basic features. Nice face, nice body… good sex, made me laugh, smart. Then there was you who was at Siren who had a beautiful face, an amazing body, _great _sex who wasn't materialistic and made me laugh, very smart. Plus, you're a lot more humble than she is so… that was an automatic like"

"Hm…"

"Why?"

"Just a question" She nodded slowly. I furrowed my brows as the elevator doors opened and she walked out before I did. She knocked on my parents' door; I caught her hand in mine and watched the corners of her mouth turn up a little. My mother opened the door with a Santa hat on immediately making both of us laugh.

"Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed hugging Sonny tightly before squeezing the life that she gave me out of me. We stepped inside after and my father greeted us both he gave Sonny a hug while giving me my normal handshake slash salute. "So... what'd you get each other?" My mom asked happily, clasping her hands in anticipation.

"Well, I got Chad a Rolex..."

"Wow…" She breathed out after grabbing my wrist and looking at it "That's really nice" She cooed. I snatched my wrist back and draped my arm around her shoulder.

"You have to relax"

"Why?" She shrugged "I like Christmas, it's so festive" She gushed

"You're on something. There's something wrong with you" I laughed loudly. "Well, what'd you get me?"

"Nothing" She simply stated. Sonny chuckled and smiled at my mother.

"Seriously?"

"No, you idiot. I got you an eight hundred dollar gift card to anyplace that takes Visa"

"I'll use that as half my rent" I told her. She slapped my chest and smiled. I motioned to Sonny who hesitantly held up her left hand in front of my mother. My mother lowered her eyes to the ring before she gasped loudly

"You got engaged!" She shrieked. Why is she so peppy? She's like high off of something. She pushed my arm off her neck and hugged Sonny again. My father patted my back with a glass of eggnog in his hand. Everyone drinks eggnog on Christmas. It's _so _good. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to do it?"

"Mrs. Cooper…"

"Oh my god, I can't wait to have you apart of my family"

"Mom, easy" I gently pried her off Sonny with a grin "We have a little explaining"

"You're damn right" My father smirked

"It's not an engagement" There faces dropped as soon as I said this "Since there's this whole thing going on with her family…"

"And I want to smooth it out before jumping into something huge like this. It's a promise"

"A promise to what? It's not like you two haven't had sex" My father snorted out. Sonny bloomed red as I dragged a hand down my face.

"We don't know how long we're going to wait _so _it's a ring that symbolizes that she's promised to me. Sort of like, waiting"

"Oh… I get it" My mother deadpanned with a expressionless face "…I'm still excited"

"Okay" Sonny giggled "What'd you guys get each other?" She gestured to my parents who now were walking over to the couch. I sat on the far end of it and waited for an answer

"Your mother decided to give the gift of each other"

"What?" Sonny questioned

"Jack was my present and I was his"

"Oh go- Mom…" I groaned. "Why are you so open with what you two do? Keep it discreet" Sonny looked at me and blurted out laughter, dropping her head in the pillow next to her. I got up out of disgust and went to the kitchen in their suite. I pulled out a bottle of water and twisted the cap open.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know it bothered you" I heard Sonny laughing from the couch and smirked. At least she's smiling. "Are you two staying for dinner?"

"There's no place to cook in here" I said, coming back to the couch.

"We were just going to order and then sit around the table and pretend that I _did _cook"

"That sounds fine" Sonny rose to her feet and headed off in the direction of the bathroom. The bathroom door closed and my father looked at me.

"A promise?" He questioned "Is that another word for no?"

"No, she said herself that she wants to marry me. She just… wouldn't be happy if it was going on right now in the middle of her family drama"

"So, she made a promise to marry you?"

"Yes. A legitimate promise" I responded "I don't mind it. I mean, it was a little confusing and upsetting at first but I truly thought about it and it's probably for the better… to wait and not rush like I did with Selena, you know?"

"Yeah, we know" My mother scoffed "Other than that; did she see her family today?"

"It's… complicated"

"Complicated?"

"Sonny's mom told her that she didn't want her there for Christmas" My father furrowed his brows and my mother leaned forward in her spot

"They- She what? You're kidding, Connie didn't say that"

"She did"

"But it's Christmas" My father laughed unbelievably "It's a family holiday"

"And for the sake of Selena she said that it'd be better for her not to come over there. She dropped their presents off this morning though. She gave them to her dad and went inside for a few"

"What happened?"

"I really don't know but she seemed fine when she came out" I shrugged "You'd have to ask her about it"

"Mm…" He hummed "Is she okay in there?" He motioned to the bathroom. I tilted my head to see across the suite. The bathroom door was still closed and I didn't really hear anything.

"I don't know" I stood and started over to the door. I tapped it with my knuckle and waited for an answer "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just… using the bathroom" She sounded stuffy. A little shaken up. I don't believe her.

"You don't sound okay"

"I am…" She stated. I placed my hand on the door knob and twisted it. I was happy it was unlocked and I can hear her sniffle. I peeked my head through the door, stepping inside all the way and closing it behind me. She had small tears running down her face

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously "You were happy just a minute ago"

"Yeah but… it's Christmas and… I'm not happy" She stated "Besides the ring and the proposal, I'm happy with that. It's just that I want to be with my family and they don't want to be with me" She sighed out "I like your family, don't get me wrong- everything is so screwed up and I'm trying to smile through it but it's not working"

"What do you want to do?" I'll do anything just to make her smile at this point.

"I just want to go home"

"Home as in?"

"My bed… our bed" She mumbled, running her fingers through her hair and over her wet cheeks.

"You want to lay in bed all day?"

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow I'll be feeling up to something but I'm just not into it today"

"I'll go tell my parents that we're leaving"

"No…" she protested "I'll meet you at home. You should stay and spend Christmas with your family"

"You shouldn't be alone today… its Christmas, Sonshine"

"It's fine, I swear. I'll tell your parents I have a headache or something and go back to your place" She pecked my lips shortly and walked out of the bathroom. Her family is tearing her down. I can't leave her _alone _because then she'll be even more down. I pursed my lips shortly and listened to her give my parents her excuse for leaving. Her heels then clicked toward the front door. I left the bathroom and walked up behind the couch and too my parents.

"Help me" I pleaded

"Go talk to Connie and Selena to see if they'll ease up" Jack said "She was crying, wasn't she?"

"Mhm, she was"

"Well then that's your cue to go make it better" My mother scoffed "God, your father didn't teach you right. When she's crying it's your chance to make it better" She said in a 'duh' tone.

"I taught him just fine" He looked at my mother

"I know, honey… you just didn't teach him the little things"

* * *

><p>I knocked on The Monroe's front door of their huge mansion and waited for an answer. It was opened by one of their family members with light brown hair and green eyes. She tilted her head at me before sizing me up.<p>

"Who are you here for? Selena doesn't want to speak to you"

"I'm not here for her. I'm here for Connie and Anthony. Can I come in?" She stepped aside and allowed me to walk in.

I followed the sound of voices and laughter and happiness and came face to face with the entire Monroe family. They all gave me dirty looks and mentally cursed me out. I just kept my chest out and scanned the room for the two- _no_, three- I was looking for because I need to speak to Selena also. I took a step forward when a hand was placed on my chest by a guy my height with dark hair and eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I removed his hand and sighed

"I need to speak with Selena and Anthony and Connie" I mentioned "All I want to do is talk and I would like to do that now so if you'll excuse me" I softly pushed pass him and gestured to Selena. "Can I speak to you?"

"No, I don't want to talk to you, Chad"

"Well, that's too bad. We're going to talk whether or not so come upstairs" I jogged up the steps and into Selena's room. I waited against her dresser for her to come up. She silently shuffled into her room and closed the door behind her.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here" She scolded me

"Forgive your sister" I said immediately

"What?"

"I know that we both messed up in a lot of ways and I'm sorry for that but people can't keep apologizing to you just to get nowhere. You're a normal human being who can forgive"

"Why should I? She slept with you" She huffed, crossing her arms "Where is she anyway?"

"She's home by herself. Selena, I know you're mad but don't hold this grudge. Your sister is never as happy as she was before and it's had an effect on everyone"

"So what? I'm not as happy as I used to be like when I was with you. We're both unhappy"

"So, you're telling me you haven't thought about your sister once and how it's affecting her. We know how it's affecting you but your mother told her not to come over here for Christmas"

"But she came anyway"

"To give you presents. She came with me to my parent's hotel and cried in the bathroom because she wanted to spend Christmas with _her _family. Selena just please forgive her" She stared at the floor and cleared her throat

"Sonny said she hated me"

"If Sonny hated you, she wouldn't keep trying to make up with you" She just shook her head and pushed her hair behind her ears. I snorted an unconvincing laugh and rolled my eyes "You're not going to believe me?"

"What she did hurt me. Too much for her to realize. It's not easy for me to just forgive her. Then I see that ring on her finger and it's like a giant knife through my heart"

"It's not the type of ring you think it is. It's a promise ring, Selena. She told me this morning that she wasn't truly going to be happy until you and her make amends. She's not happy with anything"

"That's not my fault. I didn't make her feel that way. My mother did"

"Fine, Selena. Don't forgive your sister. What happened is in the past. James moved on and you're still moping about it. Sonny has me, yeah that's her gain but she's losing her family. I'm sure she would choose you all over me any day which I wouldn't have a problem with"

"Then why didn't she?" She snarled

"She thinks you hate her. She thinks the entire family is ashamed of her" I simply put "I know you don't hate her Selena. You're not like that" I pushed myself off her dresser and patted her shoulder on the way out the door. I trotted down the steps, passing Connie on the way. She gave me an evil glare that didn't faze me anymore.

"Why are you here?"

"To settle things you won't, Connie. Do you hate your daughter? The oldest girl you gave birth too? I don't think you do. I left Selena, not you. Dispose of your harsh feelings towards Sonny because she has nothing but love for you"

"Who are you to talk to me that way?" She snapped. I smirked and stepped up to the stair she was on, pushing my hands in pockets.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, her boyfriend and if you have a problem with Sonny, you'll take it up with _me_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you think! I'm sorry for the long wait, my computer had a virus and it was all slow and crappy. Um… just review. There's no specific amount to which I want. I just want your opinion and I like reading what you thought as much as you like reading what I wrote. Review please and thank you… Chapter 19 coming soon…**

**Neighbors and Official is the same story. Official is the actual summary I wrote for it since fanfic doesn't give you a lot of space.**

**I'm excited for Neighbors! Holy shit! I haven't been this excited for a story since Cali Bad! Ah! ****Oh and the Cali Bad Sequel is just going to be called "_Cali Bad 2" _It's so original lol. If you have something better leave it in a review. I'll have that story up in... a week and a few days maybe.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I know that I said I had another chapter left but this is the last chapter. I'm kind of done with this story because when I pre write stuff it doesn't seem to have that 'WOW' effect on me. So, thank you so much for sticking with this story and I really appreciate all the reviews and alerts and stuff. Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy the last chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Sonny, come on I got to go to work" I groaned out of arousal and rested my head back on the couch. She rolled her hips onto mine and smirked, kissing down my jaw line and nibbling on my neck. "I have an hour to get there"

"You're the owner, you make your own schedule" She murmured

"As true as that is, I should be punctual"

"Baby, come on..." I chuckled when she rolled her shorts covered core on my pants covered member. She's killing me here. I want to take her, I really do but I have a meeting in three hours and I need two of those hours to fill out paperwork.

"Why do you have to work two days after Christmas anyway? No one does that"

"I have to"

"You made me wait two whole weeks. I'm dying and I'm contemplating on tying you to the headboard and having my way with you" She said. My member twitched at the thought of Sonny being dominant in bed. This isn't helping.

"Tonight,"

"You said you were working late" She replied

"Oh, shit... I forgot"

"So just take me now and it'll be quick"

"I can't" I lifted my hands to her ass and squeezed, eliciting a small giggle from her "I want to" She sat up straight on my lap and unbuttoned her red cardigan that had what was called a bandeau, black, underneath it. I stared at her chest and her flat abdomen before swallowing.

_Damn, my woman is sexy!_

"I _really_ want to but I can't"

"Ugh..." She groaned and got off my lap. Her footsteps padded off went into the kitchen while I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You're mad"

"I'm not mad, I'm horny" She chuckled and opened up the fridge. She opened a can of Redbull and sipped it shortly "Very horny"

"I'm horny too but I can't do anything about it yet"

"Well, you better get going. You wouldn't want to be late" She stated, walking toward the back near my room. I was sporting a semi hard on that, thankfully, wouldn't give me blue balls.

"Sonny..." I whined, following her. She went into the closet and took a pair of heels off one of the many shelves and dropped them on the floor. She smirked, buttoning her cardigan on the way.

"You're going to be late"

"You do know that if I didn't have to be at work, I'd be in bed with you?"

"Mhm" She hummed

"You don't believe me"

"I do" She slipped her foot into one heel and then the other, magically growing three inches. "I'll just... wait until you have time but all I'm telling you is..." She grabbed her purse and her wallet off the island that separated her side of the closet from mine "If I have to resort to my fingers, you'll be resorting to your hand"

"Can I watch?" She laughed softly and shook her head. "I promise I'll make it worth the wait. Sooner than you think"

"Mhm" She hummed. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her to me "You're going to be late" She sang out

"Just be awake when I come home" I told her, kissing her leisurely.

"What time are you coming home?"

"In the morning? Like two in the morning, I hope I finish that fast"

"I'm sure you will" She assured me. "I don't think I can wait that long" Her eyes lowered to my bulge before her hands did. She open my pants and bent at the knees.

"Sonny..." She bit her lip before pushing my boxer shorts lower on my hips.

"You're only going to make me want you even more" She took my harder member in her hand, making my breath hitch in my throat.

"Good, you can think about me all day long" Her tongue licked me from base to tip tortuously. A deep moan erupted from my lips as she took me in her mouth. All of me.

"Fuck, Sonny..." I hissed. Her mouth was so warm and wet. My whole mind was blown. My fingers curled to the back of her hair, encouraging her to keep going. She bobbed her head skillfully, pumping the base of my length at the same time. "Shit" I growled. I dropped my head back from pleasure while my other hand that wasn't on her hair leaned on one of the shoe shelves. My knuckles were turning white and I gritted my teeth together. "Sonny, fuck... I'm gonna cum" I grunted, shooting white into her mouth. She swallowed everything I gave and pulled back, tucking me back into my boxers. Looks like I'm gonna be late. She stood up completely and wiped the corner of her mouth. I sized her up shortly before cupping her face and kissing the hell out of her. I walked her backyards, until her back hit one of the closet walls. The shelves rattled at the force and her hand wrapped around my wrist. I tore open her sweater roughly, pushing it down her shoulders.

"Chad..." She breathed out loudly "You changed your mind"

"Yes" I answered quickly.

I unbuttoned her shorts, pushing them down easily to leave her in her panties and bandeau. I dove for her neck to leave sloppy wet kisses on it. I listened to her moan again while she gripped my short hair. I love making Sonny feel this way. I mean, I love making her happy but sexually happy puts the icing on the cake. Pushing my hips into hers, I grabbed her legs and picked her up, ravishing her neck until every inch of skin was touched. I turned around and walked out of the closet and dropped us both onto the bed. Her hands went between us to push down my pants. My slacks pooled around my ankles and her bandeau was tossed somewhere in the room. My member twitched from excitement and grew harder.

"Mm" She hummed when I grinded my hard member against her core.

She rolled her hips against mine in return and pulled my closer by my boxer briefs. I blindly reached over to my nightstand and fumbled around for a condom. I found one and held it in my hand. I kissed down the soft valley between her breasts and hooked my index finger through her panties. I tugged them off her hips and tossed them over my shoulder. She writhed underneath me as I ran two fingers in between her folds. I smirked and went for her neck with my mouth again.

"Oh..." She breathed out breathlessly.

Her hands curled in the sheets of the unmade bed and her hips bucked off the bed. I pumped my fingers inside her faster, harder. Her mouth opened and a light sound came out. She moaned loudly and raised her hips off the bed. Her slender arms draped around my neck, pulled me down to a searing hot kiss. I pulled my finger out of her before she can get off and hastily ripped open the foil package. I slid it on my member correctly and stroked myself to comfort. I didn't want to lead. I lied down on the bed, pulling her on top of me so she could ride me. Sonny slowly guided herself down onto my member, biting her lip and hissing softly. She paused for a minute before she started rolling her hips. She was still oh so tight and flawless. I loved her.

"Fuck, baby" I growled and let my eyes fall closed as she moved at whatever speed she wanted.

She placed her hands on my chest to steady. I bit down on my lip, raising my hands to her waist. She bounced on my lap, making me unintentionally dig my nails into her waist. She threw her head back and slowed down, moving her hips against mine, grinding to create friction. I pulled her down onto me so her breasts were flush into my chest. Our bodies were slick with perspiration and made the room a thousand times hotter. Her forehead was resting on mine and our lips touched but no kisses were given. My fingers moved up her neck and cupped the back of her head, to tangle in her soft brown hair. Our lips molded on each other's while she rolled her hips. My tongue slipped into her mouth and collided with hers. As out of breath as we were, it didn't stop us.

"Oh... Chad" She moaned into my mouth, pulling back a little. Her nails scraped my chest a bit and I hissed.

"Faster" I demanded. She complied, moving faster and harder. "Shit..." I drawled out. Her pants became louder and more constant. She was close to coming. I began to watch her, moving my hand in front of me between her legs and rubbing her clit. She gasped and her nails went into my chest again. I watched her lose herself on top of me. Moaning out my name and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh, fuck, Chad!" She let out. Her muscles pulsed around me, milking my length. I groaned and felt that furious pent up knot in my stomach.

"Shit, Sonny..." I grunted and came inside the rubber. I tensed for a few seconds before letting out a huge breath. She came off her high and opened her lust filled eyes. She kissed me fully on the mouth while I took all her hair in my hands and held it back so I can see her face. Sonny definitely had that sex glow. She pulled back and signed heavily.

"You're late, Mr. Cooper"

"So fucking what?"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I'm missed you!" Penelope exclaimed when I sat down at the table. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I've seen you a few days ago"

"I know but Chad's _still_ holding you hostage because he's selfish but it's all good"

"He's not holding me hostage"

"I'm surprised you two are still together" Nico chuckled "I expected a break from you two by now"

"Nah..."

"That's good" Bryce smirked, draping his arm behind Penelope's chair. "How's your sister?"

"The same" I mumbled "She's still mad at me"

"Oh," His eyes trailed down my arm and stopped "Congratulations" He instantly said. I curved the corner of my lips up and exhaled.

"Thanks"

"What is he congratulating you for?" Tawni chimed in. I hesitantly rose my left hand next to my face and waited for the reaction.

"He proposed!" Penelope squealed.

"When! Why didn't you tell us! Oh my god!" Tawni practically launched her arms across my body and squeezed me tightly. James didn't really have a reaction. He just took a sip out of the glass in front of him and cleared his throat. "When?"

"Christmas morning"

"How'd he do it? Was it special?" Nico snickered "Did you cry?"

"No" I giggled lightly "It was during breakfast and he just got off the bed and got down on one knee. I wasn't expecting it"

"Can I be one of the groomsmen? Or should I ask Chad?" James laughed softly

"Congrats, sweetheart" He gave me a side hug from his seat.

"Thanks" I said meekly. The water that was placed in front me had condensation on the glass. I watched a water droplet drip down onto the table cloth.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Tawni on Rodeo earlier?" Penelope asked

"Yes, she was" Tawni spat out with a laugh. I was busy with my man "I got stood up"

"I'm sorry..." I chuckled

"She got distracted" James laughed "Chad made her get distracted" My face turned red while they all chuckled.

"We're not as bad as you and Carmen who I still haven't seen, James"

"She's working" He shrugged "The hospital gets crazy around the holidays"

"That's true" Bryce agreed.

* * *

><p>SELENA POV<p>

"What are you here for?"

"An oil change and tire rotation" I said to the manager at the Auto Shop my family always goes to. He had short cut brown hair and his name tag said Justin.

"That'll be seventy dollars. Fifty for the oil and twenty for the tires" I nodded and reached into my bag. He stood behind the main register before leaning on his elbows. I pulled out my debit card from my wallet before snapping it closed "You have a sister?"

"Maybe… why?"

"You look a little like this girl I know" He mumbled

"Really? You look nothing like someone I would know, Justin" He grinned and stood up straight, tapping his knuckles on the counter.

"Well, sweetheart… I _might _give you a five dollar discount if you tell me your name" I felt shy for the first time in a long time. He was kind of good looking and he had really nice eyes.

"I'm not your sweetheart"

"What can I call you then?" I handed him the card and watched him read the name of the silver imprinted letters "Selena…"

"Mhm"

"Monroe? Do you have a sister named Sonny?"

"Yup" I rocked on the back of my heels. My sister that I hadn't had an actual conversation with in a _long _time "Why?"

"I know her"

"Oh, you know her?"

"Yeah…" He swiped my card along the keyboard and typed something else into the computer "…we aren't that good of friends but I know her"

"Hm"

"But you look like her a little. Just as pretty, you know?" I smiled a bit and chuckled

"Thanks"

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night, Selena?" He handed me my card back along with two receipts. I signed the merchants copy and flipped it over, writing my number on the back of it and taking the customers copy. I slid him the merchants copy and smiled.

"I'm… waiting for a call. I'll be back for the car in half an hour?" I asked, backing towards the door. For once, my ex wasn't on my mind and I didn't feel anything towards him.

"Yeah" He snickered and folded up the receipt, putting it in his front jean pocket. "I'll _definitely_ give you a call" He said lowly when I pushed open the glass door. I smiled again, walking out the door and a few blocks down to Starbucks. As I was crossing the street, my phone rang loudly in my purse. I fumbled through the bag while crossing and pulled out the blackberry. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake" I chuckled and chewed on my bottom lip "If you meet me in the Botanical Gardens tomorrow evening around seven thirty in front of the water house, I'd love to have dinner"

"Um…" I chuckled and blushed a little. I think it's time to let go and forgive "Yeah, I'll be there"

"Okay" I hung up and smiled brightly at my phone, saving his number as _'Justin'._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I feel like we're the only office that's working today. That and you're late" Alice said as I walked past her desk. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Stop complaining. You don't have to come into work tomorrow or the day after that"

"Who is this guy that you're meeting with anyway?"

"The _woman_ I'm meeting with is the owner of multiple clubs in L.A"

"Clubs like?" She followed me into my office with a stack of white papers that needed to be signed

"Ambience, Vixen, Siren, Pulse" I rolled off my tongue. Sonny works for her and I'm not going to interfere with her job just because I'm meeting her boss.

"Victoria Amor? She's coming here?"

"You sound like a starstruck teenager, Alice" I snorted a laugh and sat at my desk. She placed the papers in front of me and handed me a black and gold pen.

"Victoria Amor is… _ruthless_ in everything she does. If she wants it she'll take it. I know you can handle it but she's… a _diva_"

"She's a _club_ owner. How diva-esque can she be? Even if she does think she's dominant in anything, we're doing business over whether or not she wants my entertainment systems to be in her clubs"

"What if she goes with Bose or Beats?"

"Bose sounds like shit and Beats don't sound all the great. They sound good as headphones but other than that, it's bad. We're the best, you know that"

"I know bu-"

"Alice, your phone is ringing" I muttered as I signed the second sheet of paper once I was done skimming it. She walked out quickly to go answer it. If Victoria is ruthless, I can be just as ruthless. So what? Business is Business.

"Miss Amor is on her way up, Chad" Alice said loudly over my phone line. I thanked her and stood up from my seat to greet her at the door. I waited in my office doorway and three minutes later, she was sauntering down the office in a pair of heels and a pair of jeans with black Versace shades. I furrowed my brows but shrugged it off. Alice looked at her the same way I did.

"Ms. Amor, it's nice to see you" I held out my hand for her to shake. She lifted her shades and rested them on top of her head. My hand didn't get shaken; she just walked past me and into my office. "Okay…" I sighed and closed my door after I walked in.

"What's the significance of your speakers? Why should I put them in my clubs?" She sat in the chair in front of my desk. I sat in mine and placed my hands on top of it.

"You already have them in Vixen. You called me to talk about an upgrade to our newest system"

"I did, so let's get to the point. How much is it?"

"The upgrade is only fifty thousand dollars, that includes new turntables for the DJ's"

"Is there any way the price can go down?"

"No"

"Let's lower it to forty thousand"

"No. Our pricing doesn't work like that. You signed a five year contract for your old speakers and now it's time for an upgrade. The price won't decrease no matter what"

"Make it go down and I'll pay interest"

"No, your 12 percent interest won't do any good. Ms. Amor, installation is included so that's also part of the deal. Then you have the warranty which rolls over from your old contract onto this one. You have a three year warranty"

"I'm not paying" She scoffed. She's definitely stubborn "Fifty thousand dollar is worth an entire new system and that's a waste" She shook her head, standing up.

"Right so if you go to Bose…" I took out a yellow notepad from my desk and scribbled down their usual prices, adding everything up "…you'll be paying three times the amount since they'll have to run new adapters and wires. The same thing with Beats or any other company" She slowly sat back down and took the notepad from in front of me, looking at it intently "My system is already in there so why not upgrade for fifty grand and save money?"

Her finely trimmed eyebrows rose and her lips curved a little. I quirked a brow and waited, taking out a manila envelope that held the contract that she would give to her lawyers so they can read it over.

"If you think my numbers are wrong, you can meet with my accountants"

"They're right, give me the contract and I'll get back to you by the end of next week"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Selena, what are you doing here?" I stared at my sister who was holding a bouquet of twenty yellow roses. I knitted my brows together with my toothbrush in my hand. I had something with onions for lunch and it's making my mouth feel nasty.

"Truce?" She held out the flowers for me. I slowly took them and brought them to my nose "I know you've always tried your hardest at everything and you've actually been the greatest sister in the world. Even though we both messed up and argued, you're my sister and I love you unconditionally. We should both be happy, despite what happened. I miss jumping on you in the morning… I just miss you being home, Sonny"

"Selena…"

"I'm sorry that I made you feel the way I did. I'm going to admit that it'll still be a little weird to see you and Chad together but I can put that aside. Just please… don't hate me" I smiled softly and shook my head.

"I don't hate you. I was just _really, really_ mad"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about everything"

"It's fine"

"Good because I missed talking to you" She laughed and held her hands in front of her lap. Selena looked at the floor for a moment. I threw my eyes around her neck and squeezed her tight.

"I love you, Lena" I chuckled and buried my head in my shoulder.

"I love you too" She laughed. I knew she was crying because I heard her stuffy voice. We stayed like this for a while, in the doorway of Chad's condo. "I have to tell you something" I hummed in question "You have to brush your teeth, you smell like onions" We both laughed loudly

"I know" I stepped back with a laugh and held up my toothbrush "Give me a couple of minutes. Put the flowers in some water" She nodded and closed the condo door while I walked to the bathroom. I smiled in the mirror and nodded.

_Everything's good now._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I'm home" I called out to Sonny around one thirty.

I finished early and was happy about it. I dropped my keys on the door side table and eyed the roses on the kitchen counter in a glass vase. Where'd she get those from? I locked all the locks on the door and I made my way to the back of the condo. I entered my bedroom and saw Sonny with her head buried in my pillow and one of my wife beaters pushed up to her waist. I smiled and emptied the contents of my pockets onto my dresser. She had her glasses on like she usually does at night. I walked over to her and pulled off her glasses, folding them and placing them on the nightstand. She stirred but didn't wake. I walked into the closet to take off my clothes. Once I was in my Calvin's, I turned off the closet lights and got into bed. Sonny found her way onto my chest, sighing heavily and letting the covers wrap around both of us.

"You got roses?" I placed one hand behind my head and the other caressed her back.

"Mhm"

"From who?"

"Selena. We made up"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she came over earlier" She yawned. "We're better now. She even has a date tomorrow with a guy she met at James' old mechanics"

"That's great" I chuckled. Selena finally moved on and accepted the fact. "How was lunch?" I kissed the top of her head.

"Good, I'll tell you about it later today"

"Okay"

"I'm engaged to you" I smiled big even though she can't see me. Sonny's gonna marry me.

"I'm happy"

"Good... because actions speak louder than words" I pulled her on top me and wrapped my arms around her waist. She laughed tiredly and buried her head in the crook of my neck. Sonny lifted her head and reached over to the nightstand. She took her engagement ring and slid it onto her proper finger, giving me a smile.

"I can't wait" I told her. She smiled again before pecking my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you think! I'm sorry for the long wait. I just want your opinion. Thank you for reading this I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and sticking with it the entire time. Um, so yeah, please tell me what you thought about it. I like honesty so don't be shy. The more you tell me will better my writing skills. Though, I already know my**** grammar isn't the greatest. So please review and thanks so much. My fourth story and you're still reading and reviewing. THANK YOU! **

'_**Neighbors'**_** is up and is not completed. So yeah, thanks so much!**


End file.
